


Долгая счастливая жизнь

by Mey_Chan, Red_Dragon2020



Category: Original Work
Genre: 19th Century, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Child Abuse, F/M, Gen, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dragon2020/pseuds/Red_Dragon2020
Summary: Написано для командного конкурса фантастического рассказа "Радуга-фест" на тему "Страх смерти хуже, чем сама смерть"
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	Долгая счастливая жизнь

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрации к работе  
> Главные герои ориджинала: https://imgur.com/bF5xAOZ  
> Петя Лихеев - http://ipic.su/img/img7/fs/_0eaed0738ed506b235c415fe3c37d42d-min.1592773346.jpg  
> Закарчук - http://ipic.su/img/img7/fs/1b69c8aace12c977ca109daa9f3d1f3c.1592772656.jpg  
> Кристина - http://ipic.su/img/img7/fs/Kristina.1592772805.jpg  
> Господин Рогоза - http://ipic.su/img/img7/fs/71969f93a0c5f28f25f10fb151c20856.1592772972.jpg  
> Господин Рогоза в полный рост - https://imgur.com/AmST7sV  
> Тётушка Алевтина Егоровна - https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0503/361121a7ea1a1240a1e44adbffbe1607.jpg.html

1 **глава**

Воз дров — 10 копеек

Заплатить Адине за бельё — 6 копеек   
  
Две (зачёркнуто) три бутылки вина — 24 копейки

***

окорок свиной — 12 копеек

каравай — 4 копейки   
  
две (зачёркнуто) четыре бутылки вина — 32 копейки

***

Заплатить Адине за уборку — 5 копеек

(ниже, неровным почерком)   
  
не разбились бы, были бы вде бутлки вина 

***

  
Заплатить Адине за разбитые бутылки и уборку — (чернильное пятно)

  
***

Деньги пропали. 

***

Заплатить Абдулу за услуги лекаря и порванное платье

Каравай — 4 копейки   
  
Три бутылки вина — 24 копейки

Жбан настой (дальше залито чем-то тёмным, неразборчиво)

  
***

Отчего не желает спуститься и поговорить со мной? Я ведь так и не попрощался с ним, я рассорился перед отъездом, но разве знал я, что это навсегда? Теперь я жалкий пьяница, тень живого человека, а он лишь призрачная тень под потолком, тень из жирной сажи и пустого праха. 

Salva et custodi animam meam, Domine!*

* (Спаси и сохрани душу мою, Господи! — лат.)

***

Потребовать у Закарчука оба тома Плутарха назад 

3 (зачёркнуто) 4 бутылки вина

Дрова кончаются, попросить Абдула привезти ещё дров (и спросить, сколько стоит местный самогон, не будет ли дешевле вина)

Осталось: 150 рублей 15 копеек, деньги перепрятать снова, но не забыть в этот раз куда

***

Поговори со мной (зачёркнуто, полстраницы залито чернилами и вином)

***

Давай же, Закарчук, смейся надо мной и моими записками. Пинай меня, когда засыпаю прямо за столом, не выпустив перо из руки. Вспоминай мне случай с деньгами, хотя я сам не могу простить себе бедолагу Абдула.   
  
Но лучше принеси мне, друг любезный, той настойки, что делает твоя матушка, и мы поднимем бокалы за её и твоих милых сестриц здоровье.

(ниже приписано другой рукой)   
  
Не видать тебе, друг любезный Пётр Лексеич, наливки моей матушки как своих ушей. Лучше глянь-ка ты в зеркало, что стоит у двери, да полюбуйся на одну опухшую рожу. А ещё лучше заходи к нам в гости, и матушка угостит тебя наливочкой. Оденься поприличнее да веди себя подобающе, а то совсем одичал в горах.   
  
Не брал я твоего Плутарха, на кой чёрт он мне? Я не знаю латыни, да и ты скоро смоешь вином всё то, чему учил тебя твой дядюшка.

***

Закарчук предлагает мне бросить моё вольное житье и наняться, по примеру Аркадия Ивановича, учителем к одной из носатых дочек местных князьков. Я в смятении: то ли это тонкая издёвка, то ли он никак не уразумеет, что после войны я не могу смотреть на здешних жителей, даром они не турки. Пусть в наших чернявых горцах нет ни капли турецкой крови, но выглядят они точь-в-точь, и даже противнее, потому что кичатся богатством, всё норовят увешать своих супруг и дочерей золотом с ног до головы. Однако ещё Лукиан говорил: Simia est, etiam si по его aurea gestet insignia!*

* (Обезьяна остается обезьяной и в золотых знаках отличия — лат.)

(приписано другой рукой)

Уважаемый друг мой Пётр Лексеич лишился на войне последних остатков разума и воротит нос от мирных (запись обрывается, низ листа усеян чернильными пятнами)

***

От ночной боли нет спасения, и всё же я нашёл способ обмануть беспощадного мучителя. Когда мои пальцы сжимают перо, когда я вожу им по бумаге, складывая свои смятенные чувства в слова, тогда ослабевает хватка невидимой руки, и мигрень уходит. Призраки прошлого, что обступили меня, замирают в ожидании. Через эту крохотную точку, через соприкосновение пера с бумагой, я лишь и соединён с реальностью, меня целого в ней нет, меня не достать.   
  
И только Он, тёмный, с единственным горящим алым глазом, не перестаёт мучить меня. Он свисает с потолка в углу, костлявые пальцы без роздыху сучат пряжу из пепла и праха. Я путаюсь в ней, я дышу тьмой и задыхаюсь, а он ползает вокруг и всё кашляет надрывно, и приговаривает:

— Ах, Петруша, не дождался тебя старик. Не дождался и помер, вот и весь сказ. Чёрт сидит под горой, ждёт в гости нас с тобой! 

Пахнет гарью, и я горю вместе с ним, а страшный чёрный продолжает ходить, трясёт за плечо (пятно)

… жарко, Петруша, жарко мне и душно.   
  
Он теребит себя за верёвку на шее и бормочет, и глядит мне в лицо своим страшным глазом. 

— Чёрт сидит под горой! — повторяет он, и наклоняется, и дышит мне в лицо гарью и смертью…

(низ листа заляпан вином и чернилами)

  
***

Меня зовут Пётр Алексеевич Лихеев. Мне двадцать один год. Два месяца назад я вернулся с войны, где почти погиб, и я снова умираю раз за разом.   
  
По ночам, когда тьма наступает и кошмары набирают силу, лишь кончик пера, скользящий по листу, удерживает от падения в бездну. Сколько этих листов, исчёрканных безумными каракулями, я находил после мучительных ночей, просыпаясь в поту. Но я всё ещё жив и всё ещё в своём уме, хоть безумие понемногу завладевает мной.

Закарчук уговаривает меня сходить к Алевтине Егоровне, грозится устроить повторное купание в проруби. О, мой единственный друг. Кто знает, что было бы со мной тем вечером, когда Он почти добрался до меня, когда весь опутал мёртвой паутиной, если бы не Закарчук. Кто знает, каких сил ему стоило выволочь наружу меня, обезумевшего, отбивающегося, и дотащить до реки, и окунуть мою воспалённую голову в полынью, чтобы привести в чувство. 

Однако он же, мой верный друг, сейчас увещевает меня нанести визит проклятой старухе, и кланяться ей, и улыбаться её гостям, и вести себя так, будто и не было между нами безобразной сцены прощания. Да и захочет ли она видеть меня после того плевка? Но нет, мне совершенно всё равно, что чувствует эта раздутая жаба. Я не пойду, и Закарчук не соблазнит меня ни выпивкой, ни миловидными девицами, ни шёлковой лентой для волос, что он выпросил у сестры. «Приберём твои кудри, Петруша, пусть дамы видят лицо героя, — посмеиваясь, приговаривает он. — Эх, жаль, что ты не бородат и не усат, дамы падки на усы».

Проклятый, не упускает случая подтрунить надо мной за то, что лицо моё до сих пор гладкое, как у младенца. Лишь редкие светлые волоски пробиваются на подбородке и щеках, и те впору принять за девичий пушок. Ещё армейские товарищи смеялись, и один возжелал как-то проверить, не девица ли я. Тогда первый раз я попытался убить… (часть листа оторвана)

*** 

Мой разум не верит тому, что пишет моя рука, но до чего же прекрасный вечер был у Алевтины Егоровны. Или воспоминания играют со мной злую шутку, и я счастлив вновь оказаться в родных стенах, пусть стены эти отмыты от пыли с паутиной и покрашены.   
  
Он смеётся, мой друг Закарчук, похохатывает в косматую бороду и качает головой. Так и слышу слова, что скачут на кончике его языка.

«Я ведь говорил тебе».

Будь ты проклят, Закарчук, будь ты проклят во веки веков, но я счастлив.   
  
И сегодня ночью впервые не явился Он.   
  
Я так счастлив, что распишу, пожалуй, весь вечер.   
  
К закату явились ко мне Закарчук с сёстрами; я встретил их чисто вымытый, причёсанный и одетый в свою старую форму, которую ранее привела в порядок Адина. Сёстры поахали, поохали, похвалили мой цветущий вид, и самая прелестная из них, Елена, убрала мои волосы лентой.

Рука моя дрожит, когда я пишу о том, как вернулся под крышу отчего дома. Будто и не было трёх лет отлучки, будто не расплевались мы с Алевтиной Егоровной после возвращения, и она не швырнула мне в лицо жалкую подачку, и с тех пор я перебиваюсь в захудалом флигеле с дырявой крышей, потому что иное жильё мне не по средствам.   
  
Я в который раз подивился тому, как посвежел особняк: окрашенные стены белели в темноте, двор окружали постриженные деревья, а перед крыльцом красовалась яркая клумба. Внутри всё сияло богатством и безвкусицей; на стенах висели картины с пасторальными сценками: полуголые пастушки, сахарные цветы, марципановые херувимы. Мне стало дурно ещё в холле, размалёванном под мрамор: я помнил это место запущенным, затянутым паутиной, но именно таким оно было мне дорого. Мои деды и прадеды жили в этом доме, оставили здесь свой след, но теперь, когда дом был покинут последним Лихеевым, вздорная старуха выпотрошила его и велела припудрить и нарумянить труп.   
  
Как и говорил Закарчук, она устроила у себя культурный салон. В просторной гостиной, лоснящейся в свете свечей, сидели, стояли и прогуливались люди. Я попытался сосчитать их, но они дробились в огромных зеркалах на стенах, множились и рябили в глазах. Кого-то я знал: доктор Кородубов, старый друг Аркадия Ивановича, местный литератор Буков, который писал роман, сколько я себя помню; художник Гурий Мелентьевич Павлюченко: он, верно, и сотворил те чудовищные картины с херувимами. Но попадались и незнакомые лица. Удивительное дело, обычно приезжие появлялись у нас лишь поздней весной, когда начинался курортный сезон.

Алевтина Егоровна восседала в глубине гостиной у камина и обмахивалась веером; заприметив меня, она царственно кивнула и протянула полную руку.

Закарчук ткнул меня в бок, округлил глаза. «Только не вздумай всё испортить!» — говорил его отчаянный взгляд.   
  
В поведении тётушки, таком безмятежном, я видел страх: она ждала, что я снова вспылю. Да как же ещё я должен был поступить, если старая карга оставила меня без крова, если переломала всю мою жизнь!

Однако я ясно понимал: плюнь ей в лицо сейчас — и придётся вернуться в свою каморку, где уже поджидает, плетёт паутину из сажи и праха Он.   
  
Я наклонился и церемонно поцеловал руку моей дорогой тётушки, не достав губами до перчатки совсем чуть-чуть.   
  
Она одарила меня синей сморщенной улыбкой дряблого рта, которую я и ныне вижу перед глазами. Она победила меня, сломила окончательно.

— Мой герой. Иди, голубчик, развлеки гостей, — добродушно сказала она, но для меня это было всё равно как пощёчина. Я выпрямился, не отрывая от неё взгляда; она переменилась в лице и пробормотала:

— Развлекись с гостями, неужели ты не расслышал, Петенька?

Закарчук, не медля ни секунды, подхватил меня под локоть и увлёк прочь от старой карги, тихо приговаривая:

— Ай молодец, ай красавец, Пётр Лексеич. Вот так, долг этикету отдан, а теперь быстрее отсюда, пока мы не задохнулись от запаха её туалетной воды.   
  
Он затащил меня в какой-то угол, вручил невесть откуда взявшийся бокал с вином и зашептал на ухо, щекоча бородой:

— А развлечься тут есть чем, друг мой. Ты человек дикий, недавно из запоя выбравшийся, мало кого знаешь из новоприбывших. А меж тем это самые верные, самые стойкие друзья нашей замшелой femme fatale, и на них полезно произвести впечатление. Авось пристроим тебя к кому-нибудь учителем французского али латыни.

— Чтобы я пресмыкался перед старой мразью и её?.. — начал я, но он крепко обхватил меня за шею, почти придушив, и зашептал:

— Тише, если уж решил пойти на капитуляцию. После драки кулаками не машут, Петруша. Ты лобызал её руку, поздно отплёвываться. Да и с кавалером её дружба тебе тоже будет полезна.   
  
Я снова повернул голову в сторону Алевтины Егоровны и, к своему удивлению, обнаружил подсевшего к ней доктора Кородубова, который лечил меня ещё мальчишкой. Кородубов говорил что-то Алевтине Егоровне, она шла красными пятнами, жеманно улыбалась и так неистово обмахивалась веером, что погасила все свечи вокруг. 

— А чему ты удивлён? Она, конечно, уже в годах и не способна на безумства юности, но в этой обвисшей груди бьётся сердце, которое желает любви…   
  
Я ткнул Закарчука под рёбра локтем, и он со стоном отпустил мою шею. Но тут же вцепился в локоть, будто боялся, что я кинусь защищать честь тётушки. 

— Вот ещё, смотри! Если главная femme fatale здесь — Алевтина Егоровна, то homme fatal этого вечера, несомненно, вон тот господин.   
  
Он указал мне на молодого мужчину, который устроился в кресле в дальнем углу комнаты и посматривал на остальных гостей из-под полуприкрытых век. Весь облик его говорил о заносчивости и дурном характере. Одет он был хорошо и по последней моде, как я полагаю, потому что я ничего не смыслю в нынешних нарядах, а он походил на человека, который обязательно в этом разбирается.   
  
Для непритязательных женщин и охотниц за женихами он, возможно, даже представлял интерес с этой его белой кожей, светлыми глазами и рыжеватыми волнистыми волосами. Я же невзлюбил его с первого взгляда за презрительный вид, будто он оказывал одолжение своим присутствием здесь.

— Господин Рогоза, Роман Евгеньевич, — сочащимся от яда голосом сообщил Закарчук. — Леночка, сестрица моя, находит его совершенно прелестным, и почти все присутствующие дамы тоже. О, вот кого рекомендую!   
  
Он указал мне в другой угол, где я заметил ещё одно кресло, а в нём — девушку в довольно скромном для тётушкиного салона платье.

— Она читает книгу, — растерянно произнёс я.

— Вот именно! — торжествующе воскликнул Закарчук. — Чистый бриллиант в этой компании образованных людей. Пока они наперебой рассказывают друг другу о новой статье Герцена и повести молодого Достоевского, Наденька единственная, кто не словом, а делом доказывает свою любовь к литературе!

Меня одолел смех; в ответ на обиженный взгляд Закарчука я смог лишь прохрипеть:

— Наденька?

Если бы не борода и неверный свет свечей, я поклялся бы, что мой ветреный друг покраснел.

— Надежда Владимировна, — произнёс он сухо. — Прелестная барышня, нежная маргаритка, против воли очутившаяся в этом напомаженном розарии. Предполагаю, что родители таскают её сюда в надежде найти жениха, а она противится как может, и вместо того, чтобы строить глазки местным кавалерам, огораживается от них книжкой. Книга в руках женщины стращает женихов, как ладан чёрта, особенно если это George Sand*.   
  
На последних его словах к нам подошла сестра Закарчука, Елена, и (залито вином)

  
*Жорж Санд

**2 глава**

  
Перелистывал Плутарха и обнаружил, что совершенно забыл латынь. Нет больше Аркадия Ивановича, чтобы подсказать мне значения слов. И нет словарей, чтобы подсмотреть.

Надо попросить прощения у Закарчука за то, что я обвинил его в краже книг. Я и забыл — он ни в зуб ногой ни в одном языке, кроме русского.

Ах, сколько книг на английском, немецком и французском осталось в библиотеке Лихеевки! Когда-то я читал их взахлёб, сидя в полутёмной комнате, счастливый донельзя. Я читал и оказывался в ином мире, где не было крикливой тётушки и неизбывных печалей Аркадия Ивановича. 

Конечно же, в детстве моём были счастливые моменты: Джалиля стала для меня той женщиной, что утешала и могла приласкать, когда я болел или печалился. Она заботилась обо мне робко и с оглядкой, потому что Алевтина Егоровна не только сама ненавидела, но и покрикивала на всех, кто выказывал мне добрые чувства. И Закарчук, тогда ещё круглолицый румяный мальчишка, всегда мог поднять настроение. Помню, как Алевтина Егоровна оттаскала меня за уши, потому что я стащил с кухни пирожок, и расцарапала всё лицо. Закарчук нашёл меня в саду, где я безутешно рыдал, размазывая кровь и слёзы по щекам. Уже через полчаса я весело хохотал. Джалиля рассказывала, что когда тётушка услышала мой смех, её затрясло от злобы, и лишь Аркадий Иванович удержал её от того, чтобы устроить мне повторную трёпку.

Счастливыми были и моменты, когда я уже отроком возился с малыми детьми Джалили, а она трудилась как пчёлка, отрабатывая свои хлеб и крышу над головой…   
  
Но довольно детских воспоминаний. Завтра придёт Закарчук и снова потащит меня на вечер в салон Алевтины Егоровны. Сказать по правде, я и рад. Пусть Закарчук начнёт докучать своими сплетнями и восхвалениями Наденьки, и сама она будет неловко молчать под его трескотню, однако я окажусь в свете, окружённый живыми людьми. 

Кроме того, я надеюсь свидеться с тем забавным юношей, Василием Шуйским. Он наивный и восторженный ребёнок, но его восхищение льстит. И пусть его родители состоятельны и благородного рода, он совершенно не кичится ни богатством, ни происхождением.

Здесь я должен признаться сам себе, что вечер у тётушки был мне приятен и потому, что гости видели во мне героя войны, важную персону. Алевтина Егоровна оттаяла окончательно и стала называть меня «мой герой» через слово.

Последнее признание бумаге — мне не даёт покоя незнакомка в платье из атласа и белой шубке, с которой я столкнулся, когда уже уходил. Она даже не удостоила меня взглядом, но слегка мазнула шалью по лицу. Я и сейчас чувствую это нежное меховое прикосновение к щеке.

  
***

Проклятый Закарчук! Я наконец удовлетворил любопытство, но теперь противно видеть его. Мерзкая привычка — злословить о других, будто ты старая дева без своей семьи и потому с жадностью глодаешь чужую жизнь.   
  
Мы припозднились, и когда явились в Лихеевку, моя таинственная незнакомка уже сидела у камина и о чём-то разговаривала с тётушкой. Она была прекрасна, хоть и на свой манер: детские мягкие черты, большие глаза, короткий вздёрнутый нос, округлые щёки. Медно-рыжие волосы уложены в сложную причёску, однако кудрявые прядки выбиваются и обрамляют прелестное лицо, придавая ему озорной вид.

Телосложение у неё под стать: миниатюрное, деликатное, тонкие руки, маленькие кисти, под платьем из серебристой парчи едва угадывается грудь, несмотря на явные ухищрения портных.   
  
Я осознал внезапно, что за мной внимательно наблюдает Закарчук, и вся кровь бросилась к лицу. Он произнёс вполголоса с препохабнейшей усмешкой:

— Не заглядывайся слишком на эту красавицу, друг мой. Не знаю, что ей нужно здесь, но надеюсь, её интерес обойдёт стороной и тебя, и меня.   
  
И пусть я был заинтригован, но не успел расспросить ни о чём. К нам сразу же подскочил Шуйский, улыбаясь во всё своё румяное лицо в окружении пшеничных кудрей. Следом за ним меня обступили другие тётушкины гости, ещё не насытившиеся видом героя.   
  
По природе я человек замкнутый и стыдливый, мне ближе уединение и люди бумажные, придуманные. Кроме того, я отчаянно косноязычен. Насколько свободно я излагаю мысли и чувства на бумаге, настолько запинаюсь и с трудом подбираю верные слова в разговоре с живыми людьми. Ах, если бы можно было общаться исключительно письмами, да сделать так, чтобы они приходили к адресату молниеносно!..

Бедность моей семьи не добавляла мне привлекательности в глазах других. За семнадцать лет жизни в Норах-Герёзе из друзей я завёл только Закарчука — сплетника, болтуна и повесу.   
  
Но сейчас мне радостно видеть людей вокруг, внимающих моим рассказам, тем более что война отгремела недавно и была животрепещущей темой для обсуждения. Тётушка принимала наши беседы внешне благосклонно, и лишь я подмечал, что на мягком диване она сидит будто на иголках. Боится, старая дрянь, что я расскажу, как она выгнала меня из дома моего отца. А я ведь мог бы поведать многочисленной публике и о моём детстве, полном тумаков и оскорблений, и о причине, по которой я вызвался воевать, потому что оставаться под одной крышей с нею было невыносимо.   
  
Но поддайся я искушению — путь сюда будет мне заказан. И снова ночи, полные муки и кошмаров, а наутро — смятые бумажные листы с неразборчивыми каракулями, которые лучше и не разбирать.

Незнакомка будто не замечала меня: она присела на край дивана к тётушке и начала расспрашивать её о чём-то, указывая то на платье, то на туфли. Алевтина Егоровна, зардевшись, отвечала с видимым удовольствием.

Лишь через время, когда я, запинаясь, рассказывал о том, как брали штурмом крепость Крас, раздался женский голосок:

— Что же вы всё про горы и горы, поведайте нам, что ли, про сражение у Белой Речки. 

Шуйский встрепенулся, обернулся к говорившей, взметнув кудрями: да, то была моя незнакомка.

— Но ведь там имело место позорнейшее поражение, — укоризненно ответил он. — Да и Пётр Алекcеевич воевал по большей части в горах.

Незнакомка улыбнулась, чуть прикрыв губы веером, и произнесла с лёгкой насмешкой в голосе:

— Так потому, видимо, и не победили, что Пётр Алексеевич не участвовали.   
  
С этими словами она снова повернулась к тётушке и как ни в чём не бывало продолжила с ней разговор о туфлях и булавках.   
  
Я замолчал в растерянности. Мне показалось, что ей неприятно внимание других ко мне, или она с самого начала предубеждена. Но с чего ей невзлюбить меня, коли мы в первый раз заговорили? 

— И то верно! — громко сказал Закарчук. — Пётр Алексеевич покрошил бы турка в капусту, вот и вся битва у Белой Речки. А теперь извините нас, господа, мы с Петром Алексеевичем сходим подышим воздухом.

Взяв меня под локоть, он зашагал на балкон. Шуйский двинулся было следом, но Закарчук небрежным жестом остановил его, мол, не о чем беспокоиться.   
  
И уже на балконе, таком широком и просторном, будто архитектор сам не мог определить, строит он балкон или террасу, Закарчук плотно прикрыл двери и повернулся ко мне с горящими глазами. Это значило, что он нахватался свежих сплетен и жаждет поделиться.   
  
Моя незнакомка оказалась обрусевшей немкой, её звали Кристина Генриховна фон Хаузер, урождённая Фогельгезанг. Родом она из северной колонии немцев; отец её, рано овдовевший, слыл там уважаемым человеком. 

Когда юной Кристине было всего пятнадцать лет, а её единственному брату Рихарду — восемнадцать, в дом их проник грабитель и, столкнувшись с отцом семейства, прирезал его и бежал. Убийцу видела лишь Кристина, но в силу большого душевного смятения не смогла запомнить внешность.

— Однако ходили слухи, — говорил Закарчук, весь сияющий от удовольствия, — что Кристину в совсем раннем возрасте растлил отец, и она сожительствовала с ним, пока её брат, который тоже имел на неё виды, не решился убить соперника.

— Какая же мерзость, — только и смог вымолвить я.

— О да, это натуральное семейство Борджия! — выпалил он в восторге. 

— Нет, мерзость — то, что ты пересказываешь мне эти грязные слухи.

Закарчук пожал плечами, не теряя восторженности.

— За что купил, братец, за то и продаю. И это далеко не конец! Год она, говорят, жила вместе с братом, который унаследовал всё состояние старика Фогельгезанга, а после вышла замуж за ещё одного почтенного господина, уважаемого в Санкт-Петербурге торговца тканями. И ты не поверишь, но спустя год супруг юной сироты скончался — свалился с лестницы в своём прекрасном имении. Безутешная вдова недолго горевала, тем более после смерти супруга вскрылось, что у него долгов как шелков, и они повисли на ней. Так Кристина Генриховна лишилась всего своего наследства — отдала кредиторам, а год спустя снова вышла замуж за… Представляешь, забыл. Известный меценат-фабрикант, из купеческого сословия, как же его. Да ты наверняка знаешь, а не знаешь, и Бог с ним. Ну так вот, не прошло и года, как и он отдал богу душу — на фабрике случился пожар, и он сгорел в своём кабинете. И что ты думаешь? Приехал в Россию его деловой партнёр из самого Берлина, уладить дела покойника — и влюбился в молодую дважды вдову с первого взгляда!

Пока он выкладывал это мне, я обернулся и через стекло поискал глазами Кристину Генриховну. Наконец мне удалось разглядеть её за фигурами других людей: она стояла у камина, обмахиваясь веером, и с лёгкой улыбкой слушала Кородубова, пока тот отчаянно и смущённо жестикулировал. Она выглядела юной и прекрасной, и вся та грязь, которой делился со мной Закарчук, к ней никак не липла. Я прижал холодную ладонь ко лбу, чувствуя подступающую мигрень.

— Ей уже далеко не двадцать, друг мой, — предупредил Закарчук, перехватив мой взгляд. — Пусть её юный наивный вид тебя не обманывает. Почему, ты думаешь, эта нежная невинность сейчас не с новым супругом из Берлина? Он увёз её к себе, в свой собственный замок, но спустя пару лет вслед за первыми двумя мужьями отдал Богу душу. У него прихватило сердце во сне, и супруга обнаружила его утром в постели похолодевшего. А покойник был ни много ни мало бароном, и состояние он себе подкопил ого-го. Но ещё больше, чем денег, оказалось у него родни, и эта родня раскопала, что мужья уважаемой Кристины Генриховны мрут один за другим. Тело покойника велели как следует изучить, привлекли лучших частных сыщиков, опросили всю прислугу, и что ты думаешь? Горничная сказала, баронесса на её глазах капала что-то в вечерний чай барону! — торжествующе выпалил Закарчук, и громкий его голос ударил по ушам, усиливая муку. — Пришлось трижды вдове бежать со всех ног назад на родину. Не удивлюсь, если она ищет себе новую жертву… Что с тобой, Пётр Лексеич? Опять разморило от вина?   
  
Я осторожно покачал головой, стараясь лишний раз не тревожить засевшую там боль.

— Я устал от твоих сплетен, братец. Сколько мы дружим, и ты должен бы понять, что мне совсем не интересна чужая грязь. Зачем мне знать, сколько мужей было у этой женщины?

Ответ Закарчука я услышал не сразу, серая пелена боли обернула голову ватным одеялом, и сквозь неё проникал и терзал мои уши его голос. 

— …и этот твой вожделеющий взгляд, думаешь, я не заметил?

— Да зачем же ей я, нищий и бездомный? — прошептал я, цепляясь за поручень, потому что перед глазами вдруг потемнело, а ноги подогнулись. Издалека слышался голос моего друга:

— Знал бы ты, что говорят про твои припрятанные тысячи, оставшиеся от дядюшки… Что с тобой, Пётр Лексеич?!   
  
Он скоро притащил мне стул, и я наконец сел и отдышался. Никогда ещё моя мигрень не была такой жестокой, как в этот вечер. Лишь сейчас она притихла, будто чернилами я запер её внутри бумаги. Приступ у тётушки привёл меня в чувство, и это первый, пожалуй, трезвый вечер с моего приезда в Норах-Герёз.

Выпивки достать негде, и я сижу в полутьме, с чадящей свечой, и в углу слышно шуршание. Свеча даёт неверный свет, и кажется, будто там, в чёрной тени, притаился кто-то большой и лохматый. 

  
**3 глава**

Сколько бы я ни поносил Закарчука, что он тащит меня вечерами к Алевтине Егоровне, но я благодарен ему за это. Недавно в приступе жестокой хандры я воспротивился его уговорам и упрекнул его в том, что из-за него унижаюсь перед мерзкой старухой, которая выгнала меня прочь из родного дома.

— Будет тебе, Пётр Лексеич, — лишь отмахнулся он. — Это же чистый анекдот — старуха указала тебе на дверь под предлогом, что негоже ей, разведённой женщине, жить под одной крышей с мужчиной. Признайся, имел виды на старушку? Да брось, разве ты сам смог бы ужиться с ней? 

— Но это мой дом, дом моего отца и деда, и прадеда…   
  
Я сидел, как обычно, за столом в обнимку с бутылкой, а Закарчук напротив, на кое-как заправленной кровати. Табурет у меня был один, второй мешался бы в крохотной комнатушке. 

Закарчук, мигом став серьёзным, наклонился и щёлкнул пальцем по стеклу бутылки.

— А не всё ли равно тебе, где напиваться и губить свою жизнь? Пойми меня правильно, я также не люблю её, я помню, как она гнобила тебя. Но сейчас ты сам себя гнобишь. И я не вижу другого выхода, кроме как вытаскивать тебя отсюда, чтобы ты совсем не потерял человеческий облик…   
  
Он хотел добавить что-то, однако прикусил язык, что случалось с моим другом крайне редко, махнул рукой, встал и вышел, бросив напоследок, чтобы вечером я был готов к семейному ужину у них дома.   
  
Я знаю, о чём он умолчал — о ночи, когда он нашёл меня обезумевшим, до смерти перепуганным, лепечущим бред, и потащил вон из дома, а я рыдал и отбивался, потому что здесь было страшно, но снаружи ещё страшнее.   
  
И он прав: с тех пор, как я стал выходить в люди, кошмары отступили. Я живу от вечера к вечеру, наполняя свои дни ведением дневника, колкой дров, попытками разобраться с Плутархом. Недавно встретился с Адиной, помог ей донести вёдра с водой. По пути мы разговорились, вспомнили Джалилю. Адина так и не получила от неё весточки за все два года. Да и не верила, что Джалиля могла сбежать от нас после стольких лет работы, после всего того добра, что видела от Аркадия Ивановича.

— А тебя она как любила! — восклицала Адина. — Так и говорила мне: «Вот вернётся Петруша с войны, и я ему испеку любимый пирог с грибочками». Нет, Петя, пусть тётка твоя и ведьма, но моя сестрица бы тебя не оставила. Да и куда ей с детьми мыкаться? Ко мне она не приходила, а больше некуда. Для наших-то она опозоренная, никто её в нашем ашабе больше к себе не пустил бы, не укрыл. Какая-то беда случилась с ней, Петя. Не увидим мы её больше.

***

Проездом в Герёзе был известный певец. Известный, конечно, Закарчуку и всей тётушкиной «салонной» компании, но не мне. Тётушка не упустила возможности заполучить его к себе на вечер. Народу в гостиной набилось битком, один угол целиком занимал невесть откуда взявшийся рояль.

Слава Богу, Шуйского среди гостей не оказалось. Его поклонение было мне поначалу лестно, но понемногу стало утомлять, и хотя бы в этот вечер я желал отдохнуть.

Певец исполнил пару знаменитых арий, отужинал и откланялся, следом за ним потянулись и другие гости; остались лишь немногие, в их числе Кристина Генриховна, Рогоза — частый ныне гость у тётушки, Наденька с матушкой, Кородубов и Аристарх Павлович Грановский, владелец единственной в городе гостиницы рядом с минеральными источниками. Если верить сплетням Закарчука, родители Наденьки сватали ему дочь, и потому Закарчук считал его соперником и всячески презирал. 

Мигрень играет со мной злые шутки — я совсем не помню, с чего начался разговор, но понемногу речь зашла о загробной жизни.

Обмахиваясь веером, Кристина Генриховна рассказывала, как в самом Петербурге, куда она приехала из Берлина, ей довелось свидеться с удивительной женщиной. Та, по словам не последних в Петербурге людей, умела говорить с усопшими и передавала от них весточку скорбящим родственникам. 

— Она не берёт плату деньгами, я оставила ей серьги, подарок моего дорогого Иоганна, — рассказывала она с непривычно серьёзным лицом, даже её прелестные дымчатые глаза притухли. Я догадался, что Иоганн — её последний супруг, барон. — Она усадила меня за стол в тёмной комнате, зажгла свечу с зелёным пламенем, взяла за руку, и мы сидели так минут пять, не шевелясь. И чем больше мы сидели, там холоднее становились её пальцы. — Кристина Генриховна поёжилась и зябко поправила шаль на плечах. — И вдруг она заговорила со мной низким голосом, который шёл словно не изо рта, а из нутра. Будто сама пустота внутри неё говорила со мной. «Здравствуй, возлюбленная моя Кристина, — сказала она. — Я скучаю на небесах, но желаю тебе счастья. Живи дальше, найди себе того, кто полюбит тебя так, как я любил тебя. И не держи зла на моих близких, они не ведают, что творят».

— Ах, моя дорогая! — воскликнула Алевтина Егоровна и заключила её в липкие старческие объятия. — Главное, что ваш Иоганн в раю, и ангелы присматривают за его душой. Вот мой-то… — она досадливо цокнула языком. — Этот точно попадёт в адский котёл.   
  
На губах Кристины Генриховны на мгновение появилась злая усмешка, но мелькнула так быстро, что я не уверен, видел ли её действительно. 

— А могла ли ваша знакомая общаться с кем-то, умершим совсем давно? — спросил вдруг Закарчук.

Кристина Генриховна повернула к нему прелестное лицо и вскинула тонкие брови дугой.

— О чём вы? — спросила она, хмурясь.

— С Александром Македонским или Атиллой, к примеру, — оживлённо пояснил Закарчук. — Обладай я таким удивительным даром, день и ночь напролёт болтал бы с Сократом или Цицероном, а то и Наполеона вызвал бы на дружескую беседу! Или советовался бы с Адамом Смитом, как достать побольше деньжат.   
  
В наступившей тишине послышался сдавленный смешок. Я с удивлением понял, что смеялась скромная Наденька. Увидев, что все обернулись на неё, она зарделась и прикрылась книгой.

— Не знаю, — ответила Кристина Генриховна и пожала плечами, озадаченная. — Возможно, она общается лишь с добрыми христианами, которые попали на небеса. 

Неожиданно голос подал обычно молчавший Рогоза. Меня всегда удивляло, что он со своим высокомерием просиживает в гостях у вздорной и недалёкой женщины. Со слов Закарчука, днём он только и делал, что прогуливался по окрестностям, изредка перекидываясь с местными парой фраз, однако род занятий его и цели оставались загадкой.

— Александр Македонский и Атилла не христиане, — сказал Рогоза. — Их души развеялись после смерти. 

— Неправда ваша, — охотно отозвался Закарчук. Третьим любимым увлечением его, кроме красивых девушек и сплетен, числились глупые споры. — У людей прошлого были и свой рай, и свой ад. Александр Македонский попал в царство Аида, а Атилла… наверняка оказался в аду для гуннов. Мы должны признать, что небеса и преисподняя — не только христианская вотчина. Представьте рай для православных как огромный белоснежный храм, царство Аида как погреб, ледник Хельхейм, а со всех сторон языческие пристройки. И раскидистый сад Джаннат для магометан, откуда они сбегают иногда выпить вина с добрыми христианами или варягами в Вальхалле.

Тётушка и Кородубов ахнули, слыша подобное богохульство, Наденька ещё сильнее загородилась книжкой, но Рогоза лишь поморщился.

— Какое кощунство, — пробормотал он.

— Всем известно, что языческие божества присягнули Сатане, — укоризненно возразил Грановский. — Вспомните «Божественную комедию». И Тартар, несомненно, — название ада у древних людей. А так как в античности не было христиан, то и до небес они добраться не могли, как и любой смертный до распятия Христа. Неужели вам не преподавали Закон Божий? Нет иных небес, кроме христианских, и только православные люди, что не грешат и ходят в церковь, могут попасть туда.

Произнося это, он поглядывал украдкой в сторону Наденьки, надеясь произвести на неё впечатление. Она действительно опустила книгу и уставилась на него тяжёлым взглядом. Её мать, сидящая рядом, встревоженно коснулась её, будто предупреждая, однако Наденька громко вопросила:

— А взаправду ли существуют небеса? В Англии, говорят, один учёный доказал, что люди — это бывшие обезьяны, которые поумнели за тысячи лет, а вовсе не Божьи создания. 

Мать цыкнула на неё, Грановский натянуто улыбнулся.

— Величайшая ересь, — вымолвил он. — Отвратительная нелепица. Коли хочется англичанам думать, что они братья волосатым обезьянам, пусть так и считают. Что же, для них не будет никакого рая.

— Так может, его нет совсем ни для кого, — продолжала Наденька, хотя мать дёргала её за рукав. — Представьте, что умираете вы — и всё, Бог задул свечу. Нет ни звуков, ни света, одна темнота на веки вечные. Или хуже — вы слышите всё и ощущаете, но не можете двинуть и членом. Вас кладут в гроб, заколачивают крышку, засыпают землёй — и вы лежите, и чувствуете, как гниёт ваше тело, как едят вас черви.

Грановский побледнел и оттянул воротник, словно ему стало трудно дышать. Кристина снова приподняла брови, и они с Рогозой обменялись взглядами, безмолвно делясь своим удивлением от тирады обычно тихой и немногословной барышни. Лишь Закарчук сжал моё плечо и потряс, и прошептал, радуясь невесть чему:

— Вот она какая, моя Наденька.

Мать её, белая, точь-в-точь как Грановский, сквозь зубы потребовала:

— Как ты смеешь?.. Немедленно извинись. 

Наденька вскинула короткий нос и ничего не отвечала.

— Проси прощения у Аристарха Павловича и уважаемой Алевтины Егоровны, — настаивала мать, Наденька отворачивалась; мне показалось, на её глазах выступили слёзы. Но тут Закарчук хлопнул в ладоши, привлекая всеобщее внимание, и объявил:

— А ведь Пётр Алексеевич не рассказывал вам, как своими глазами видел доказательство потустороннего!   
  
Я похолодел: первой мыслью моей было — он говорит о Тени; потом я вспомнил, что не рассказывал ни ему, ни одной живой душе о ночном госте.

— Ах, почему же ты молчал! — с ажитацией воскликнула тётушка, и другие гости стали упрашивать меня поведать эту историю. Не понимая, о чём речь, я воззрился на Закарчука. Тот с довольной усмешкой начал рассказ:

— Дело было вскоре после возвращения Петра Алексеевича домой. Честью своей клянусь, всё правда — не может же Пётр Алексеевич врать, да и за мной такого не водится. Матушка пригласила его как-то на ужин. Посидели мы хорошо, а как настало время Петру Алексеевичу уходить, я вызвался проводить его. И вот идём мы с ним по дороге через лесок, что у подножия гор. Идём, говорим о том-сём, и вдруг слышим: смеётся кто-то. И я слышу, и он.

Огляделись — нет никого, а дорога перед нами вся как на ладони, луна ярко светит, никто не спрятался бы. Идём дальше, а за спинами у нас всё крадётся кто и смеётся, смеётся, да таким тихим смешком, словно бумажка шуршит. Шли так, шли, вертели головами во все стороны, и тут Пётр Алексеевич тычет пальцем вверх. Задираю голову — а на ближайшем дереве, на самой верхушке, сидит чёрт с глазами горящими, красными, будто угли, и смеётся-заливается. Помнишь это, Пётр Алексеевич? Или скажешь, вру?

— Конечно, помню, — с облегчением ответил я. — Наливки у твоей матушки мы в тот вечер выпили порядочно.

Гости засмеялись, переглядываясь; пусть история была простенькая и вовсе не остроумная, но им хотелось поощрить старания Закарчука развеселить их. Даже сама Наденька чуть улыбнулась сквозь слёзы. Не смеялся только Рогоза, но я никогда и не видел, чтобы что-то его насмешило, и Кристина Генриховна.

Она с каким-то странным выражением изучала нас с Закарчуком; однако, поймав мой взгляд, растянула губы в лёгкой усмешке и прикрыла лицо веером.  
  
Что за невозможная женщина!

***

Правая рука устала, указующий палец разболелся, и я продолжаю писать левой, благо я владею ею точно так же, как и правой. В детстве тетушка таскала меня за волосы, когда видела, что я пишу или крещусь «нечистой рукой», и даже Аркадий Иванович пытался переучить, однако способность управляться обеими руками одинаково так и осталась со мной, и не раз спасала мне жизнь в бою.  
  
В углу чёрная паутина заняла уже полстены и весь потолок, и друг мой Тень качается на пыльной нитке головой вниз, и я боюсь, мучительно, до обморока, что заберёт с собой, но свеча и бумага удерживают меня в этом мире.

Когда гости расходились, Алевтина Егоровна отчитала Закарчука, что он устраивает такие кощунственные речи в доме у неё, богобоязненной женщины. Мой товарищ пылко извинился, облобызал ей руки и после длительных уговоров был прощён. Кому-то иному тётушка наверняка указала бы на дверь, однако Закарчук с его обаянием, острым языком и ворохом сплетен был любим здесь многими.  
  
Мы вышли из Лихеевки на дорогу, что огибала город, и побрели себе; по счастию, пути наши расходились в самом конце, у леса.

Сначала брели молча, в хмельной разморенной тишине, но Закарчук по природе своей не мог молчать долее десяти минут; наконец он спросил меня:

— И в самом деле, Пётр Лексеич, вот ты — с кем хотел бы поговорить из ныне мёртвых? Не смеху ради, как на духу ответь.  
  
Я и сам в тот момент вспоминал о странной женщине, про которую рассказывала Кристина Генриховна, Закарчук будто заглянул в мою голову и прочитал мысли.

— Даже не знаю, — ответил я после долгого раздумья. — С отцом? Но что я сказал бы ему, и был бы он рад тому, в кого я превратился?.. 

— А ведь ты сам волен изменить свою жизнь… — начал Закарчук старую песню, но я перебил:

— Я хотел бы поговорить с живым ныне человеком. Будь такое хитрое устройство, чтобы он в одном конце земли, а я — в другом, но могли слышать друг друга, как мы с тобой сейчас, да ещё чтобы видно было человека, я бы поговорил с ним лицом к лицу. У меня к нему порядочно вопросов…

Закарчук вскинул руку, призывая меня к молчанию. 

— Слышишь? — прошептал он, вращая глазами. 

— Что я должен слышать? — с досадой, потому что он прервал мои душевные излияния, спросил я. — Смех того чёрта, который оказался сорокой?   
  
Он прижал палец к губам и обернулся; я сделал то же самое. С одной стороны дороги шла каменная стена, а за ней виднелись горы, чьи верхушки светились под луной, с другой росли стройным рядом каштаны, бросая под ноги нам костлявые тени.

Вдруг одна из теней зашевелилась и отделилась от дерева. Мы оба попятились, Закарчук прошептал вполголоса: «Богородица, спаси». Но хмель снова сыграл с нами злую шутку: когда мы пригляделись, глазам нашим предстала девичья фигурка.

Луна осветила простенькое личико Наденьки, её блестящие глаза.

— Господа, — тонким голосом произнесла она, — не проводите ли вы меня до моего дома? 

Брови Закарчука, мохнатые, как медвежьи уши, взлетели к самым волосам, да и я, признаться, был удивлён.

— А что приключилось с вашей матушкой? — спросил я. — Ей нужна помощь?

Наденька покраснела, это было заметно и при таком неверном освещении.

— Я… я разругалась с матушкой и сбежала от неё, — проговорила она еле слышно.

Закарчук ткнул меня локтем и выпалил с яростным воодушевлением:

— Конечно же, сударыня, примем за честь! Однако о чести — как бы не сочли предосудительным, что незамужняя девушка гуляет по ночам с двумя мужчинами… 

Наденька покачала головой и возвела очи горе.

— Ох уж эти приличия, — сказала она, перестав наконец смущаться. — Право слово, Архип Николаевич, лучше пусть меня осудят за это, но я доберусь до дома невредимая, чем пойду одна и со мной приключится что-нибудь нехорошее, даже если никто о том не проведает.

— Мудрейшая женщина, — прошептал Закарчук мне, а к Наденьке обратился преувеличенно любезным тоном: — Что же, идёмте! Знаете, а ведь дом ваших родителей совсем недалеко от моего, и я сопровожу вас прямо до порога в целости и сохранности. То есть мы с Петром Алексеевичем проводим, — поправился он и сделал приглашающий жест рукой.

Наденька приблизилась к нам, однако пошла не рядом с Закарчуком, а с моей стороны. Вероятно, ей хотелось держаться в тени стены.

Закарчук начал болтать разные глупости: темы его крутились вокруг знаменитого певца, нового тётушкиного наряда — атласного платья с перьями, необычного вкуса шампанского этим вечером.

Наденька всю дорогу отмалчивалась; я лишь изредка поддакивал Закарчуку. Даже его весёлые речи не могли развеять неловкость между нами.

Желая разговорить спутницу, Закарчук спросил её прямо:

— Не сочтите за грубость, но что же привело ваших уважаемых матушку и батюшку в наш скромный город? Ведь не только наши минеральные воды, горячие источники, чистейший воздух и прекрасные виды гор?

Наденька чуть улыбнулась его словам.

— И ваш воздух, и ваши воды, Архип Николаевич. У маменьки слабое здоровье, и в нашем родном Архангельске она постоянно хворала. Зимы там промозглые, летом удушающая жара, и врач ей посоветовал климат помягче. А у батюшки как раз здесь дела образовались — старый друг собрался строить большую гостиницу с купальнями. У вас здесь и горы, и воды, а гостиниц, считай, и нет.

— Старый друг, значится, — как бы между делом обронил Закарчук.

Наденька грустно кивнула.

— Аристарх Павлович хороший человек, но знаете… А почему у вашего города такая путаница с названием? — торопливо спросила она, обрывая свою прошлую мысль на полуслове. — Как так вышло, что у нас в Архангельске, да и везде называют город — Лихой, а местные кличут Норах-Герёз?

— Потому что местное название и есть, — пояснил я. — Ему чуть ли не тысяча лет. А новому и ста нет, так и не прижилось.

— Что же оно значит, и откуда взялось новое? Здесь была военная крепость, верно? — полюбопытствовала Наденька. Я поймал себя на мысли, что говорить с ней мне легко, как с Адиной или Джалилей. Вся она была словно ребёнок, жаждущий знаний, и с ней не приходилось танцевать церемониальный танец мужчины перед женщиной, как этого требовало приличное общество, прежде чем перейти непосредственно к общению.  
  
Но не успел я ответить, как Закарчук вмешался.

— А это значит — «Убежище злого духа». У местного народа, удзугов, интереснейшая религия, и среди всевозможных тёмных существ, кои составляют львиную долю пантеона, выделяются герёзы. Это, если можно так выразиться, главнокомандующие армией нечисти. Первый из них, Мануз, по преданию, живёт здесь в ожидании, когда Чёрный Барс, самое большое зло, призовёт его и остальных герёзов захватить мир и убить всех людей. Если знать вход в его убежище, то можно спуститься внутрь и увидеть его воочию.

— Кто же захочет встретиться с таким чудовищем? — проговорила Наденька. Мы прошли уже почти полдороги, и я пожалел о том, что не могу гулять с ними целую ночь до утра. Ах, кабы можно было рассказать им двоим, что со мной творится, кто и что ждёт меня в крошечном флигеле на берегу реки.

— Он исполняет желания, — сказал я. — У нас старые удзужки так и говорят на рынке, если у них пытаются сбить цену на молоко или пироги: «Пойди у Мануза попроси».

— Зачем же ему исполнять людские желания, коли он зло?

— Так сидит себе без дела, скучно ему, Надежда Владимировна, — рассмеялся Закарчук. — Да и ведь он не просто так желания исполняет, ему жертва надобна, даже три, он забирает себе их души.

— Человеческие жертвы? — со страхом и упоением спросила Наденька.

— А это уж какое желание вам надобно, большое али маленькое. 

Перед глазами моими возникла картина: чахлый камин, женщина в платке вяжет, а с разных сторон к ней льнут трое детей. Платок колючий, но я всё равно прижимаюсь изо всех сил, потому что холод царит в доме, а дрова кончаются.

«Погоди, Айдан, ты сказку слышал, а Галия ещё нет».

— Есть легенда, — сказал я, — местная байка про то, как один удзуг просил желание у Мануза. У него случился мор среди скота, и он пошёл на поклон к Манузу, и взял с собой утку, курицу и подстреленного сокола. Мануз подарки принял, и овцы его выздоровели, стадо приумножилось. Удзуг стал богат, женился, жена понесла. Однако, когда пришла пора ей родить, не смогла разрешиться от бремени. День она мучилась, два, три, и все лекари как один предлагали спасти ребёнка, но убить мать… — Я осёкся. Тётушка, начни я говорить с ней о таких вещах, разжеманничалась бы и потребовала прекратить немедленно. Наденька слушала молча и с большим интересом.

— И этот человек, — сказал я, — снова пошёл на поклон к Манузу и пригнал ему быка, овцу и коня…

— А я слышал, что свинью, корову и осла, — встрял Закарчук, но Наденька одёрнула его с досадой:

— Ах, не перебивайте же, Архип Николаевич!  
  
Я продолжил, в душе посмеиваясь над сконфуженным другом:

— Мануз принял его подарки, выслушал его просьбу, и когда человек воротился, то его встретили здоровая жена и двое детей. Шло время, и человеку становилось всего мало — жены, коров, золота. Он никак не мог избавиться от мысли, что мог попросить любое сокровище, однако потратил жертвы на пустое. О, я же совсем забыл упомянуть: когда впервые удзуг пришёл к Манузу с птицей, тот сказал: «В следующий раз приводи скот». Когда во второй раз удзуг явился на поклон, ему велели: «Приведи мне людей». Удзуг в оба раза сказал, что больше не придёт. Однако и в третий раз отправился он к Манузу и пожертвововал ему и жену, и обоих детей.

— И чего же он попросил? — с печалью в голосе спросила Наденька.

— Большую крепость с крепкими стенами, и башнями, и подвалами, полными золота. Но когда он вернулся, то понял, что ничего ему не мило без любимой жены и детей, и выбросился из окна самой высокой башни.

Наденька нахмурилась, личико её омрачилось грустной мыслью; она приоткрыла рот, намереваясь сказать что-то, но неугомонный Закарчук вмешался снова.

— И самое любопытное, Надежда Владимировна — действительно в незапамятные времена здесь была крепость, и её изначально именовали Норах-Герёз. Правил там горный князь крутого нрава, постоянно воевал с соседними князьями и приносил герёзам человеческие жертвы, которые ему доставляли из ближайших ашабов. Он частенько встречается в удзужьих сказках в роли главного злодея, так и зовётся — Горный Князь. В конце концов, говорят, местные горцы взбунтовались, сообщник изнутри крепости помог им пройти, и князя вместе с роднёй разорвали на сотню частей, а крепость разорили.

— Какая страшная легенда, — произнесла Наденька задумчиво.

— Ах, если бы легенда. Крепость ещё долго стояла в руинах, пока местные не разобрали её по камушку. Ежели поедете по делам или развлечения ради в какой-нибудь ашаб, горное селение удзугов, обратите внимание — у них в стенах домов то здесь, то там попадаются большие чёрные камни.   
  
За разговором (точнее, за монологом Закарчука) мы подошли к распутью у леса — от дороги убегала вниз тропинка к моему домишке. Мы остановились, но я всё никак не мог сказать слова прощания — Закарчук трещал не переставая.

— Так что, Надежда Владимировна, Норах-Герёз — это почти буквально «Чертоград» или «Демонсбург». 

— А что же «город Лихеев»? — спросила Наденька, глядя на меня. — Почему «Чертоград» — приличное название для местных, а фамилия героя и защитника — нет?

— Давайте распрощаемся с Петром Алексеевичем, и я доскажу вам историю, — объявил Закарчук. Я крепко обнял его, поцеловал руку Наденьки на прощание, и они отправились дальше. Я сам отошёл, но ненамного, а потом вернулся и долго смотрел им вслед. 

Зычный голос Закарчука раздавался далеко во все стороны. Ах, растяпа, так-то он печётся о чести девушки.

— В следующий раз, как встретитесь с Петром Алексеевичем, расспросите его про генерала Лихеева — это его пращур, который заложил здесь военную крепость, чтобы преграждать путь врагам через ущелье…  
  
Так рассказывал он, пока и фигуры их с Наденькой, и его голос не пропали в ночи. Лишь тогда я побрёл домой.

Какой же славный сегодня выдался вечер, и даже бесконечная боль и тоска не отравят его. Побольше бы таких вечеров, глядишь, и жить можно.

  
**4 глава**

Наконец появились силы написать об этом.  
  
Он умер. Он пропал, пропал насовсем.

Разумеется, шансов свидеться с ним у меня не было ни одного, но оставалась надежда. Я представлял себе сотни раз, как возвращаюсь домой — а он стоит на крыльце и машет мне, и улыбается доброй своей улыбкой. «Надоели мне эти немцы, пора и домой», — говорит он. Я обнимаю его, а он меня, и треплет мои волосы, и ласково теребит мои уши в неумелой ласке. После сидит за моим обшарпанным столом, и я рассказываю ему о своих приключениях, и он гордится мной. А после выгоняет из моего дома эту раздутую жабу, и мы живём с ним вместе долгие лета. 

Через всю войну я прошёл только с этой мыслью, и она не угасла даже после того, как я узнал про его отъезд, ведь он мог вернуться ради меня!..  
  
Но отныне нет никакой возможности встретиться с ним, и поделиться своими радостями и горестями. Не стало в этом мире единственного человека, который меня любил. 

  
***

Прошло время, и я готов наконец принять судьбу. Я пишу это твёрдой рукой — мой дядя, Аркадий Иванович Малахов, погиб, упокой Господь его душу.  
  
Он пригрел меня после смерти отца, выучил меня читать, писать и вырастил таким, какой я есть. Всегда я воспринимал его незыблемой частью мироздания, как небо, солнце, горы. И второй раз я пережил полное крушение своих основ. Первый раз — когда вернулся в Норах-Герёз и обнаружил, что он уехал из России, оставив меня со злобной ненавидящей старухой. Второй раз — пять дней назад. Да, прошло пять дней, будто пять столетий минуло.

Дело случилось в Лихеевке; всё самое важное для меня с недавних пор случалось в Лихеевке. Мы устроились у камина вчетвером: я с Закарчуком, Наденька с вечной книгой и Шуйский. Так вышло, что после ночной прогулки Наденька присоединилась к нашему трио, или, точнее выражаясь, Закарчук вовлёк её в нашу компанию при полном неодобрении её родителей и Грановского.

Шуйский всё поглядывал ревниво в сторону Наденьки, она прикрывалась от него Байроном. Он отпустил волосы на манер моих, кудри доставали уже до плеч. Он как раз рассказывал мне, как собирается строить военную карьеру здесь, на Кавказе, хотя матушка его к осени намеревается переехать в северную столицу.

Рослый старик-полковник стремительно вошёл в гостиную, обогнав лакея, который бежал за ним, и, найдя взглядом тётушку и безошибочно угадав в ней хозяйку, встал перед ней и склонил седую голову.   
  
Она растерялась так, что перестала обмахиваться веером и жеманничать.

— Имею честь говорить с Малаховой Алевтиной Егоровной? — осведомился полковник.

\- Да, это я, — подтвердила тетушка в ещё большей растерянности. — Позвольте узнать, вы?..

— Артемий Михайлович Раевский, к вашим услугам, — отрывисто сообщил полковник. — Сударыня Алевтина Егоровна, я к вам с печальной вестью. Я был месяц назад в Мюнхене; мне не посчастливилось оказаться там во время ужаснейшего происшествия — сгорела гостиница в центре города, а с ней и пятеро постояльцев. В их числе — ваш бывший супруг, Малахов Аркадий Иванович, и его молодая жена.  
  
Он замолчал, и вокруг послышались ахи и шепотки. Я поднялся с места, перед глазами всё закружилось, и я упал бы, не поддержи меня с обеих сторон Шуйский и Закарчук. 

Сквозь пелену на глазах я видел, как тётушкино лицо осталось бесстрастным; она лишь моргнула несколько раз будто сова и даже наклонила голову набок по-птичьи.

— Я имел удовольствие свести с ним знакомство совсем недолго, один вечер как раз накануне его гибели, — продолжал полковник. — Однако могу с полной уверенностью утверждать, что это был достойный…

— Ах, оставьте, — перебила его тётушка скрипучим голосом. — Вы, наверное, с дороги, устали и голодны. Не желаете антрекот с белыми грибами?

Гости зашептались пуще прежнего.

— Аркадий Иванович оставил меня ради молоденькой вертихвостки, — заявила тётушка во всеуслышание, обводя присутствующих пронзительным взглядом. — И Господь воздал ему по заслугам. Но я зла не держу. Васильевич, миленький, принеси всем шампанского, помянуть Аркадия Ивановича, — обратилась она к лакею.

Полковник покачал головой: не на такой приём он рассчитывал.

— Приношу свои извинения, однако я вынужден удалиться, — сухо ответил он и осмотрелся по сторонам. — Только перед этим мне нужно передать письмо для племянника покойного, Лихеева Петра… Сударыня, и вы здесь?..  
  
Он произнёс это растерянным голосом, глядя прямо на Кристину Генриховну, стоявшую среди гостей.  
  
В это время к нам подошёл лакей с подносом шампанского, и Закарчук прикрикнул на него:

— Какое шампанское, ты ополоумел? Принеси нам воды! Ай, я сам схожу.  
  
Мне к тому времени стало получше, и когда я снова поднял взгляд, Кристины уже не было, а тётушка протягивала пухлую руку полковнику.

— Давайте ваше письмо, — скучающе велела она.

— Это для вашего племянника, сударыня, — возразил полковник Раевский. — Покойный просил передать письмо ему в руки.

— Я и передам, — упорствовала тётушка.  
  
Я хотел было сказать, что вот он я, однако горло сдавило, и казалось, промолви я хоть слово — наружу вырвутся рыдания. Меня выручил Шуйский.

— Здесь племянник! - выкрикнул он, поддерживая меня, и замахал свободной рукой. Тут же и остальные гости, опомнившись, принялись указывать на меня.

Полковник Раевский передал мне запечатанный конверт; тот выпал из моих дрожащих пальцев; тогда полковник снова поднял его, вложил в мою ладонь и сжал.  
  
В светлых глазах его светилось сострадание; он был тронут моим невысказанным горем. 

— Аркадий Иванович говорил мне, что гордится вашими ратными подвигами и тоскует по вам, — произнес полковник вполголоса. — Тем вечером он поведал мне кое-что ещё, и я хотел бы обсудить это с вами приватно…  
  
Тут вернулся Закарчук с кувшином воды, и полковник прервал свои слова. Напоследок он сообщил мне, что пробудет в Норах-Герёзе ещё пару дней, и он к моим услугам всё это время.   
  
Мне тяжело вспомнить остальное, что случилось тем вечером. Были сочувственные слова от гостей, после Шуйский с Закарчуком вызвались проводить меня домой. «Матушка постелит тебе у нас, друг Пётр Лексеич, даже не думай спорить», — повторял Закарчук, а Шуйский с горячностью доказывал, что у него в доме мне будет всячески лучше, и его матушка куда заботливее.

Однако когда мы проходили мимо реки, мне показалось, что меня окликнули, и будто холодной водой окатило.

— Мне нужно к себе, — сказал я и, не слушая никаких возражений, поспешил домой. Друзья проводили меня до порога, но дальше я заперся внутри и не пустил их, крикнул им через дверь, чтобы уходили уже. Сам сел на кровать и стал ждать. 

Когда стихли и стук в дверь, и голоса, и шаги, когда за окном стемнело, из самой глубокой тени в углу появился он. Пополз ко мне, оставляя чёрный след из пепла, рыдая и пришепётывая. 

— Ах, Петруша, ох, Петруша, не дождался ссссстарик, сссгорел весссс… Петршшшшш (размыто)  
  
Он скорчился у моих ног, а я сел на пол рядом с ним и наконец вгляделся как следует. Кожа с лица почти вся слезла, и обгорели волосы, однако я узнал родные черты, и обнял его, и мир мой погрузился во тьму.

**5 глава**

Солнечными зайчиками, падающими сквозь толщу воды на дно, сохранились воспоминания с того дня до нынешнего. Из забытья меня вырывали то низкий голос Закарчука, то звонкий — Шуйского, я слышал их, но не было сил поднять веки; то женщина взывала ко мне: я признавал Джалилю, но откуда ей взяться? Шуйский всё причитал, что негоже герою войны существовать в подобных условиях, и что соседские свиньи живут лучше, а женщина утешала меня, и гладила по голове, и уговаривала поесть.  
  
Но то дни, а ночами выползал он, обдавал запахом гари и жаром, дышал мне в ухо: «Просссти, Петруша, просссти», — и мёртвые объятия держали крепко, не вырваться.

Снова был день, свет из окошка резал лезвием по глазам. Звенели, раскатываясь по полу, бутылки, постоянно скрипела дверь. Люди говорили обо мне, звали меня, а я кутался в одеяло, забивался подальше в постель, ещё пахнущую горелым.

Наступала ночь, и я лежал на постели у самой стены, а перед лицом моим копошился Тень, шелестел по-паучьи и плакал кровавыми слезами. За окнами ходили и заглядывали, и бормотали между собой, а я кричал — не на них, от страха.  
  
В последнюю ночь остался со мной Закарчук. Он выкинул мой колченогий табурет, принёс из дома резной стул и теперь восседал на нём. Я отдал ему дядино письмо, что всё время держал при себе, у самого сердца — мятый пожелтелый конверт. Закарчук вертел его в руках, будто тот жёг пальцы, и жаловался, что никак не смог отыскать и расспросить получше полковника Раевского, тот как в воду канул. 

— На кой тебе бумага, друг мой? И чернила, ты посмотри, и письменные перья, аж три штуки, да все уже измочаленные… Не свои ли мемуары ты собираешься писать? — с добродушной усмешкой спросил он. — И ящик стола заперт, неужто там рукопись? 

— Почитай мне письмо, — попросил я, и он со вздохом вскрыл конверт ножом для заточки перьев, достал сложенные вчетверо листы и принялся читать мне вслух.

Сегодня пятый день, точнее, утро. Прошлую ночь я не пил и почти не спал, наутро голова непривычно ясная, будто её долго тёрли мягкой тряпочкой, как Джалиля протирала два единственных в Лихеевке хрустальных бокала перед праздниками.

Закарчук всполошил всех моих друзей и знакомых. Адина с причитаниями прибралась у меня, выкинула пустые бутылки и смятые листы, постирала и зашила мою одежду, сменила постельное бельё, взопрелое и грязное. Муж её Абдул починил печь, привёз новый воз дров, и наконец в доме стало тепло.

Закарчук очистил от потёков свечного воска мой письменный стол, добыл мне еще бумаги и чернил из своей конторы и достал где-то хитрое немецкое перо из стали, чтобы писать стало удобнее, а также передал объёмную книгу «для развлечения», «от некой молодой особы». Милая Наденька, она тоже беспокоилась обо мне.

Пусть лёд на речке только-только стаял, я сходил на берег и смыл с себя весь пот и всю ночную копоть, и будто заново родился.  
  
Я скорблю по нему, как и прежде, но за три года он превратился в фантом, живущий лишь в памяти моей, в строках немногочисленных писем, которые прекратились, когда он отыскал клад. Ничего в моей жизни и не поменялось из-за этого известия.   
  
Его письмо меня не утешило, отнюдь, озлобило в придачу к моему горю. 

Дядя писал, как любил мою мать и моего отца, как полюбил и меня. Как вырастил меня словно родного сына, которого Господь им с Алевтиной Егоровной не дал, обучил всем нужным наукам и разным языкам, поставил на ноги. Он желал мне пойти по стопам отца и продолжить хорошую военную карьеру. Он жаловался на свою прошлую бедную жизнь, когда приходилось отрывать от себя кусок, чтобы выкормить меня. Сетовал, что, не будь меня на его попечении, он жил бы куда богаче и счастливее, но он ни в чём не винит меня, ведь дорогая сестрица умоляла его позаботиться о сиротке. Что являлось неправдой, ведь после смерти её мой отец прожил ещё два года, и во время отлучек он просил лишь, чтобы дядя присмотрел за мной.

«Не гневи Алевтину Егоровну, во всём слушайся и почитай её, — напутствовал меня дядя. — А я немного подсоблю тебе деньгами на первое время». С некоторым холодком я узнал, что он оставил мне куда больше, чем передала тётушка. 

«Выпей за твоего старого дядьку, который получил наконец такую жизнь, которую заслужил долгими годами смирения и праведных трудов. Будь и сам молодцом, Петруша, да позаботься о моей библиотеке».  
  
На прощание дядя хвастался, что ему славно живётся с молодой женой-иностранкой в Германии, а Норах-Герёз глаза бы его не видели. Только жена его избалована и беспрестанно деньги тянет на наряды и развлечения, а он не в силах отказать. Мне он пожелал тоже жены хорошей. «Будь скромнее с женщинами, да не слишком верь им и не жди от них многого. „Frailty, thy name is woman!” — как писал Шекспир. Почитай Шекспира, мальчик мой, он надоумит тебя и на мудрость, и на богатство. Твой Аркадий Иванович».   
  
Вот так и вышло, что я сделался злым на него и припомнил всякий раз, когда тётушка била меня или оскорбляла, а он лишь посмеивался и мягко её журил, и меня не защищал. Однако злость на покойника, пусть не утешила меня, но придала сил. Я припомнил всю свою жизнь с ним — и решил для себя, что и без него проживу не хуже. В конце концов, этого он желал мне.   
  
Мир праху его и светлая память, а я так пойду сейчас к Закарчуку на ужин, матушка его обещала к моему приходу запечь целого гуся.

  
***

Я в смятении, руки мои дрожат, новомодное перо пачкает и рвёт бумагу. За окном рассвет, но сна ни в одном глазу.

Только бумаге я могу доверить случившееся, но никому из живых людей. Не привиделось ли мне это? Вдруг это новый морок, и настоящий я лежу в хмельном бреду на грязных смятых простынях и вижу прекрасный сон?  
  
Я отужинал у Закарчука с его матушкой и милыми сестрицами. Он ничего не рассказал им про письмо, и они наперебой выражали мне соболезнования и вспоминали Аркадия Ивановича добрым словом. Участие было мне приятно, однако я чувствовал, будто чем-то обманываю их — ведь они не знали, как его тяготил Норах-Герёз со всеми жителями. Не просидев и часа, я откланялся и поспешил домой. 

Около реки я оказался совсем скоро, но когда подходил к своему домишке, заметил в окнах свет. Нет, точно не оставленная свеча, она прогорела бы за это время. Неужто снова вор? Я вёл скромный образ жизни, тем не менее, город полнился слухами, что дядя передал мне часть клада — целый горшок золота, и не раз, и не два любители наживы наведывались ко мне. Не раз и не два я радовался, что рядом с домом моим течёт река.

Ступая еле слышно, я подобрался поближе и заглянул через закопчённое стекло: внутри находилась женщина, стояла у моего стола; но лица рассмотреть я никак не смог — на голову был накинут капюшон плаща, и падавшая тень скрывала черты. Осторожно и тихо я обогнул угол дома, подкрался к двери и рывком распахнул её. 

Она, вероятно, все же услышала шум и торопилась уйти — я столкнулся с ней на пороге. Женщина тихо вскрикнула, отскочила, с головы спал капюшон, и я увидел рыжие кудри, круглое личико и светлые, будто затуманенные, глаза.

— Кристина Генриховна? — пролепетал я ошеломлённо. — Сударыня, что вы делаете здесь?  
  
Она уже натянула капюшон обратно на голову, словно это помогло бы ей остаться инкогнито даже после разоблачения.

— Я… это визит человеколюбия, — сказала она вполголоса, и глаза её блеснули жёлтым светом из тени. — Я слышала, что вы безмерно убиваетесь по дяде, и мне стало жаль вашу молодую пропащую жизнь. 

— Благодарю вас, — ошалело произнес я, и она, кивнув, двинулась мимо меня к двери. Всё ещё в растерянности, я ухватил её за край плаща.

— Да как вы смеете? — прошипела она, словно змея.

— Но разве вы пришли не навестить меня?

— Я вижу, что с вами всё в порядке, а значит, могу быть спокойна. Хорошей вам ночи, — ответствовала Кристина Генриховна. — Уберите руки от меня!  
  
Я чуть не выпустил её накидку, но какое-то предчувствие заставило меня бросить взгляд на стол, залитый светом свечи. 

— Где письмо?

— Какое письмо, о чём вы? — спросила Кристина Генриховна с наигранным возмущением. 

— Письмо! — вскричал я, подтягивая её к себе за плащ. — То, что лежало на моём столе! 

— Вы с ума сошли! У вас тут бегают мыши, они и стащили ваше драгоценное письмо! — ответила она, однако быстро приложила одну руку к вырезу платья, словно проверяя, на месте ли спрятанное. Мне показалось, что я разглядел бумажный угол. 

— Оно у вас! Отдайте, немедленно отдайте! — потребовал я, вне себя от гнева. Пусть это письмо принесло мне боль, оно осталось единственной памятью о всё ещё дорогом человеке. Злость мою усиливала мучительная мигрень, я готов был крепко поколотить воровку. 

Кристина Генриховна рассмеялась мне в лицо.

— Вам нужно это письмо? Так отнимите!   
  
Я окончательно потерял голову от близости женского тела. Я был груб и настойчив — но меня не отталкивали. Я вёл себя нагло и непристойно — и не встречал сопротивления. Я решился пойти до конца в своём стремлении — и она только поощряла меня.

  
Спустя час или бесконечность Кристина отодвинулась от меня и, приподнявшись на локте, вслушалась.

— Что это шуршит у вас в углу? Неужто мыши?

Свет из окна падал на её обнажённую грудь, но она продолжала смотреть в темноту, не смущаясь своего вида. 

— Нет, это не мыши, — торопливо ответил я, надеясь, что она не разглядит моего инфернального сожителя. В моём жилище не водилось никакой живности — ни пауков, ни тараканов, ни мышей с крысами, даже ласточки не гнездились под крышей. Не иначе как он распугал. — Видите ли…

— Плевать, — пробормотала Кристина и поднялась с постели, потянулась. — Сколько же времени? Из-за вашей неутомимости мне придётся возвращаться поздней ночью через полгорода, до самой Сосновой улицы. Мерзкий городишко — одна гостиница, и та переполнена…

— Я провожу вас! — предложил я, вскакивая следом. 

— Нет, не стоит, — ответила она и указала на своё платье, повисшее на моём стуле. — Лучше помогите мне одеться. Только посмотрите, что вы сделали с моим корсетом, криворукий болван…  
  
Я послушно и неумело зашнуровал и завязал всё, что мне велели. Уже поднимая с пола плащ, я заметил дядино письмо — оно валялось, забытое нами обоими.

— Зачем оно вам, Кристина? — спросил я, наклоняясь за ним.

Кристина усмехнулась и забрала у меня плащ.

— Глупый, — проворковала она. — Это был лишь повод…

— Повод для чего? — вскричал я; она уже выскользнула за дверь. — Постойте! Я не могу отпустить вас в ночь, останьтесь, переждите до утра!  
  
Я выскочил наружу, огляделся — её нигде не было. Мелькнула мысль бежать до Сосновой улицы, я наверняка нагоню её!.. Но я вспомнил её насмешливую улыбку — и вдруг меня прошила мысль, что это всё мне привиделось в бесстыдном сне.

Растерянный, я вернулся домой, в смятении сел на развороченную постель, положил руку на простыни, которые, мне казалось, ещё хранили тепло её тела.   
  
В углу снова зашуршали, забормотали.

— А ну замолчи! — прикрикнул я, и шорох стих. После того как я узнал содержимое письма, он побаивался меня и старался не попадаться на глаза.  
  
В наступившей тишине я разделся, поправил постель и снова улёгся, но сон так и не пришёл, и вот он я — сижу и пишу эти строки.

Пресвятой Боже, она — и полюбила меня?

***

Закарчук, проклятый, устроил-таки мне в свет. Весь путь до тётушки он пытался растормошить меня, разговорить; я отмалчивался и отвечал невпопад. Меня била дрожь: я встречу там её! Та ночь казалась сладким сном, волшебным видением. Когда я увижу её при свечах, загляну наконец в её глаза, лишь тогда уверую.

Однако, и к облегчению, и к несчастию моему, Кристины здесь не было. Меня встретила Наденька и, волнуясь, выразила своё сочувствие; я поблагодарил её за книгу, к которой пока так и не притронулся. 

Подошёл Шуйский, порывисто обнял меня и расцеловал в обе щеки, и начал говорить, что вырастивший меня человек был великим и необыкновенным. Какой же он всё-таки славный ребёнок.

Тётушка выглядела весьма свежо. Я слышал от Закарчука, что тем вечером после визита полковника, когда меня увели, тётушка встала следом, громко бранясь, отправилась искать лакея с шампанским — да и упала в обморок прямо посреди гостиной.

Сейчас она как ни в чём не бывало сидела на прежнем месте у камина, обмахивалась веером и любезничала с Рогозой. Он поглядывал на неё из-под рыжих ресниц и чуть усмехался углом рта. Когда я приблизился, чтобы поздороваться, он посмотрел на меня искоса и что-то пробормотал. Я счёл это за приветствие и поклонился ему, после поцеловал руку тётушке. Она ласково улыбнулась мне, и я поразился её беззаботности. Пускай Аркадий Иванович и обошёлся с ней дурно, но они прожили вместе почти тридцать лет, неужто ничего не шевельнулось в её душе? Что же, тогда мой дядя поступил единственно верным образом. Положа руку на сердце, могу ли я, сбежавший от этой женщины на войну, винить человека, который укрылся от неё за границу?  
  
Не подозревая о моих мыслях, Алевтина Егоровна ласково произнесла:

— Петенька, знаком ли ты с Романом Евгеньевичем?

— Не имел чести, — ответствовал я.  
  
Тот осматривал меня своими наглыми глазами, будто я очередная безвкусная тётушкина картина или статуэтка. Под его взглядом я как никогда чувствовал, что плохо причёсан, лента в волосах вся истрепалась, а солдатская форма моя совсем неуместна здесь, в этом расфуфыренном доме.

— Роман Евгеньевич сочиняет большую статью о верованиях и сказаниях кавказских народов. 

— Для «Детского чтения», полагаю? — вырвалось у меня против воли. Никак я не мог совладать с неприязнью к этому господину.  
  
Его рыжая бровь дёрнулась, я задел его. Тётушка же отчего-то не обозлилась на меня, как должна была, а весело рассмеялась.

— Петенька всегда такой шалун, — умильно произнесла она. — Нет, дорогой мой, Роман Евгеньевич — известнейший журналист, он даже пишет статьи для парижского журнала «Tour das monde».

— «Tour du monde*», уважаемая Алевтина Егоровна, — недовольным тоном поправил Рогоза. — И ваш племянник прервал увлекательный разговор. Вы как раз говорили мне об одном аборигене, который называл себя потомком этого вашего князя…

— Ах да, верно, про Рахима. Он был, знаете, немного блаженным. А года два назад повадился к нам ходить, всё Аркадию Иванычу надоедал. Аркадий Иваныч такой жалостливый был, что Петьку приютил, что этого дурачка привечал…

— Рахим приходил к нам? — переспросил я, потрясённый. — Но зачем, Алевтина Егоровна? И как же вы впустили его? После того, что он сделал со мной!..

Тётушка с досадой посмотрела на меня, словно только вспомнила, что я рядом, однако ответила с насмешкой:

— Откуда же я знаю, Петечка? Аркадий Иванович двери в кабинет закрывал, чтобы я этого проходимца не слушала. Не удивлюсь, если он так к нашей Джалильке подбирался, и приплод от него, и с ним она сбежала, бесстыжая. Роман Евгеньевич, так о чём я!.. — спохватилась она, и я отошёл от неё в задумчивости.

Пусть Рахим был блаженным, но это от него я впервые узнал полную историю герёзов. И про Горного Князя, который опустошал деревни ради кровавых утех. Он научил меня говорить по-удзугски и был по-своему добр ко мне. Почти всё время он казался совершенно безвредным для нас, детей, и лишь единожды до полсмерти напугал меня — когда я высмеял его за слова, что он, как потомок горного князя, должен жить на месте его крепости, то есть у нас дома. Неужто он снова надоедал дяде своими бреднями? Но как же, как дядя согласился после того, что случилось в последний раз? Тётушкины подозрения насчёт Джалили просто смехотворны — стоило мне вспомнить её красивое печальное лицо, а после — вечно паршивого и оборванного Рахима, — как мне стало дурно.

Вокруг говорили только о смерти Аркадия Ивановича, и я, раскланявшись со всеми, поспешил уйти.

  
*** 

Намедни мне приснился сон, и я никак не соображу, вещий ли он или это плод моего воспалённого сознания. 

Бестелесный, невесомый, я парю над темною долиной. Надо мной простирается твёрдый каменный свод, будто та же равнина, но перевёрнутая с ног на голову. Я будто проникаю вглубь, но не столько под землю, сколько в глубь самого бытия, за изнанку мироздания; я вижу то, что не предназначено для человеческих глаз. Облака, алые, как на закате, разделяют небо и землю. И всё — и небосвод, и скалистая земля внизу, будто в крохотных виноградинках. Силой желания я подлетаю поближе и вижу, что каждая гроздь — как соты, закрытые со всех сторон. А изнутри доносятся плач, и рыдания, и стоны, и крики, и слышны они повсюду, из каждой «виноградинки». Что-то тянет меня, притягивает через расстояние к одной из них, на вид неотличимой от других. Я, как и прежде, бестелесный, просачиваюсь внутрь и вижу, что с той стороны «виноградинка» похожа на чьё-то нутро, стенки покрыты слизью, испещрены чёрными и синими жилами. Кровь плещется по полу, и посреди стоит мой несчастный дядя, по колено в ней. Он обожжён и чёрен, однако более похож на человека, чем в моих кошмарах, и взгляд его осмыслен.

— Ах, что же это, — бормочет дядя, он бесцельно мечется от одной полукруглой стены до другой, и стонет, и слёзы льются по его изуродованному лицу. — Что же это, зачем же это… Помилуйте меня, пощадите…  
  
И тут я замечаю: в крови у ног его что-то шевелится, цепляется за края одежды, шепчет и вздыхает; очертаниями это напоминает человека, однако плоского и полупрозрачного, будто раздавленного. Сразу три таких мерзостей преследуют его, а он мечется, и умоляет, а когда впадает в безумство и топчет их, но даже останки, слизистые ошмётки липнут к нему, разъедают кожу и плоть.

— Ты не одинок, я здесь, с тобой, я помогу тебе! — кричу я ему, и снова неведомая сила хватает меня и отшвыривает, и несёт прочь.  
  
Я проснулся, мокрый как мышь, перепуганный, и долго лежал в постели, сотрясаемый дрожью. Сон мой был так ярок и так страшен, что никак не отпускал.   
  
За окнами ярко светили звёзды, в доме моём было темно и спокойно, и лишь из угла доносился тихий плач.

  
***

Сегодня я впервые за все два месяца с моего возвращения решил прогуляться по городу.   
  
В воздухе, свежем и прохладном, уже ощущался привкус тепла. После моей комнатушки, после тётушкиной гостиной, пропахшей духами, воздух открытого города казался лёгким и пьянящим, как шампанское.   
  
С пасмурного утра погода прояснилась, солнечные лучи касались моего лица, напоминая о совсем других, ночных касаниях. Я словно проснулся от долгого мучительного сна, я наконец ожил. Я осознал, что в жизни могут быть радости и удовольствия, и даже для меня появилась надежда. Кристина полюбила меня — ни щего, больного, она пришла выразить мне сочувствие, когда я так страдал. Вот он, знак, что я обманул проклятье, что не суждено мне умереть этой весной.

Город распростёрся передо мной, выставил улицы и деревья, обрамил свой фасад синими горами с двух сторон. Далеко впереди темнела крепость Лихая — её первым делом видел любой приезжий, с её стен мой пращур, генерал Лихеев, смотрел на подступающих врагов.

Среди домов, крашеных преимущественно в красные и белые цвета, выделялись массивные каменные башни с витражами и сияющими медными крышами — здесь обитали зажиточные удзуги. Вдали от жилых кварталов, завешенный голубоватой дымкой, над городом высился холм, увенчанный широким особняком, который являл собой нечто среднее между домами в русской традиции и удзугскими башнями. Лихеевка, моё утерянное наследие.  
  
В своих бесцельных блужданиях я вышел к городскому парку, прогулялся по главной аллее и выбрался к густым зарослям в самой его глубине. В детстве здесь было моё любимое место: нужно лишь наклониться, проскользнуть под низкой еловой лапой — и оказываешься в уютном зелёном уголке, огороженном со всех сторон деревьями от посторонних глаз.

Здесь я постелил мундир на первую траву и уселся, весь в раздумьях. Несмотря на всю свою восторженность, я не мог перестать думать о странностях позапрошлой ночи. Если Кристина желала соблазнить меня, спрятав письмо под одеждой — при одной мысли об этом меня бросило в жар, — то почему же она так торопилась покинуть мой дом? А если бы я не заметил пропажи сразу, неужто так и ушла бы ни с чем? Однако все домыслы упирались в простой вопрос: зачем ей дядино письмо? Там только желчь, и попрёки, и хвастовство новой богатой жизнью, которая всё равно прервалась с месяц как. Помаявшись неразрешимой загадкой, я решил спросить напрямую у Кристины, как увижу её.

  
***

Однако план мой разбился о непреодолимые обстоятельства. По прибытии в тётушкин салон я был захвачен в плен сначала одним не в меру восторженным кудрявым мальчишкой. А после Наденька возжелала обсудить со мной какую-то новую книгу; апогеем стало явление Закарчука, который по-медвежьи облапил меня, похвалил за цветущий и весёлый вид и пожелал делиться последними слухами и сплетнями.

Когда в гостиной возникла Кристина, я был весь в кольце друзей, и выбраться из цепкого их окружения не имел никакой возможности.  
  
Мне удалось пересечься с ней, лишь когда она уже уходила. Вырвавшись под надуманным предлогом, я нагнал её у подножия лестницы. 

— Сударыня… Кристина Генриховна… — пробормотал я, еле дыша.  
  
Она обернулась ко мне, оглядела удивлённо, непонимающе. 

— Пётр Алексеевич?

Словно не было той ночи, и её колкостей, и смеха, и стонов… Неужто мне в самом деле это привиделось?

— Ночь на пятое… — только и смог вымолвить я. — Вы… Вы говорили тогда… Вы пришли ко мне…

Кристина Генриховна вздохнула и чуть улыбнулась мне, как неразумному ребёнку. Пусть я возвышался над ней почти на две головы, это она глядела на меня свысока.

— Вы, должно быть, извещены о судьбах моих мужей и моего несчастного отца? — спросила она. Я весь залился краской промычал что-то, а что — и сам не понял.

Подошёл лакей с её шубкой, и наш разговор стал ещё более неловким, точнее, я окончательно утратил дар речи. Однако, надевая шубку, Кристина Генриховна ответила мне с непривычной серьёзностью и грустью:

— Вам наверняка рассказали обо мне много гнуси. Люди так жестоки… Знайте, Пётр, — я тоже теряла родных и любимых людей, и каждый раз моё сердце разбивалось. Боль не проходит бесследно, всегда остаются шрамы. Берегите своё юное сердечко, — на прощание она шутливо ткнула меня в грудь пальцем и была такова. А я стоял у лестницы дурак дураком, разинув рот, и след от её прикосновения горел огнём, и пожар был не только в моей груди.  
  
Я вернулся к друзьям, но отвечал невпопад, терялся мыслями, наконец сослался на неважное самочувствие и сбежал.

Когда я подходил к дому, то с замиранием сердца увидел, что внутри горит свеча. Не помня себя, я поспешил войти, распахнул дверь — и заключил её в свои объятия…

  
**6 глава**

Ощущение сна не покидает меня; я грежу наяву. Сегодня минут десять пытался открыть ящик стола, где держу свои бумаги, ключ никак не желал поворачиваться. И чернила неожиданно закончились, и пера не найти, и второй сапог куда-то подевался — весь мир мой в смятении и беспорядке.  
  
Но я люблю и любим, и ничего более не важно.

***

Руки мои снова дрожат, перо выпадает — что из правой, что из левой руки. Жизнь моя, медлительная, размеренно-унылая, понеслась стремительно, меня обуревает столько чувств разом!..

Проклятый, явился сюда, кичится собой, бередит мои старые раны. Почему я не дал ему умереть тогда, почему сам не прибил, когда имелась такая

(чернильное пятно на полстраницы)  
  
как павлин. Я не был ему другом на войне, но он вёл себя со мной по-свойски, обнимал и всё пересказывал историю моего геройства на разные лады, да так, словно, не сверши он безрассудство, и я не проявил бы себя в лучшем свете. 

Слушать это стало совсем невыносимо, и, пока всё внимание было приковано к оратору, я выбрался на балкон и смог перевести дух. Немало помогла мне в этом бутылка игристого вина, которую я прихватил с собой.

Спустя некоторое время дверь позади приоткрылась; я обернулся, раздражённый и злой, однако обнаружил лишь Наденьку. Круглое простое лицо её светилось участием и жалостью.

— Простите меня. Я не хотела мешать вам…

— Нет-нет, Надежда Владимировна, вы нисколько не мешаете. Я думал, это… Это он… — пробормотал я и утомлённо прикрыл глаза. Голова закружилась, я почувствовал себя усталым и больным.

— Вам дурно? Я позову господина Кородубова, он окажет вам помощь! — встрепенулась Наденька и двинулась было в сторону гостиной, но я успел ухватить её за рукав:

— Нет, молю вас, не зовите никого. Просто постойте здесь со мной. 

Сквозь пелену боли сложно разглядеть что-то, но мне показалось, что цвет её лица изменился; она беспрекословно отошла от дверей и встала рядом со мной, опёрлась о балконные перила.

— Он врёт, ваш военный приятель? — тихо произнесла она через какое-то время. — Он же так хвалит вас.

— Почти что нет, — выговорил я. — Вот только сам он совсем не герой, а нелепый дурак. Он бросился за турками в одиночку, оторвавшись от остальных… И не было и дня, чтобы я не жалел о том, что спас его. Значит, и я не герой… В том бою я почти отбил идиота, но последний противник перед смертью ударил меня саблей по голове. Я месяц провёл в беспамятстве, меня считали уже готовым мертвецом. Когда я очнулся, то не помнил ни как ходить, ни как говорить, не мог удержать ложку в руках. Если бы не моя слава первого бойца и если бы не добрый врач, который взялся меня выходить, не знаю, что стало бы со мной. 

Наденька во время моего рассказа не произнесла ни слова, но её молчание подбадривало меня, побуждало говорить дальше.

— Вся моя семья, мои предки — военные люди. Закарчук же рассказывал вам про моего прадеда?  
  
Она покачала головой.

— Чуть-чуть.  
  
Я перевёл дыхание. Всё, о чём я думал длинными ночами, слушая причитания чёрных теней по углам, всё сложилось для меня воедино, и я хотел с кем-нибудь этим поделиться. Нет, не с кем-нибудь, а с тем, кто может слушать, не перебивая дурными шутками.

— Мой прадед — генерал Лихеев, его послали сюда укрощать горцев, да и турецкая граница рядом. Здесь, у входа в долину, он построил крепость Лихую, а со временем крепость обросла городом. Нынешние мирные удзуги совсем не те, что их буйные предки, и они только рады были, что русские защищают их от воинственных соседей. Однако прадеда они невзлюбили, отчасти за его суровый нрав, отчасти за то, что он не уважал их обычаи и нравы, и построил свой дом на месте разрушенной древней крепости, проклятого для них места. Кто-то даже объявил Лихеева новым Горный Князем. Конечно, никто не желает, чтобы его родной город назывался именем дурного человека, уж лучше пусть будет назван именем чёрта… С тех пор, как генерал отстроил Лихеевку, на моём роду лежит проклятье. Да что там, я чувствую его на себе…

Наденька ахнула и крепко ухватила меня за руку.

— Что вы говорите! Это предрассудки, это же сказки…

Опомнившись, она отпустила мои пальцы и отодвинулась, но продолжила твёрдо:

— Это же всё равно как считать, что ваш Мануз существует во плоти и исполняет желания. Вы всегда такой печальный из-за мыслей об этом проклятии?

— Ах, если бы… Ни один из мужчин моего рода не жил долго. Генерал Лихеев только усмирил горцев, поселился в новом доме — и погиб, когда на его отряд напали по дороге в соседний город, оставил вдову с тремя детьми. Двое из них не дожили до отрочества — нить нашего рода всегда была тонка. Единственный выживший сын, мой дед, тоже стал военным и едва женился — отправился на войну с Наполеоном, на этой войне и сложил голову. Мой отец… я не помню его, он был офицером, храбрым, доблестным, и не случись очередной войны с Турцией, может, в моей собственной жизни всё было бы иначе… 

— Что же приключилось с вашей матушкой? — спросила Наденька; она смотрела на меня огромными влажными глазами. 

— Она отдала Богу душу, едва я появился на свет, отец погиб спустя какое-то время, но я был так мал, что не помню его совершенно. Аркадий Иванович, мой покойный дядя — её родной брат, он взялся заботиться обо мне и переехал в опустевший дом вместе со своей женой. 

— Зачем же вы сами решили стать военным, если знали, что за судьба вас ждёт? — спросила Наденька, будто не она только что говорила мне о предрассудках.

О, рассказать бы ей о ругани тётушки, о печальных глазах Аркадия Ивановича, о попрёках за каждый кусок хлеба.

— Возможно, тогда я тоже не слишком верил в проклятие… Когда здесь стали забирать мужчин для войны, я вызвался сам и даже соврал про возраст, сказал, что мне уже есть двадцать… Я уже тогда был высоким, и мне поверили. А там оказалось, война — моя стихия. Закарчук однажды сказал, что я не мирный человек. Так и есть, там я чувствовал, будто живу… Однако после ранения я больше не смог продолжить военную карьеру.

— Но вы же сейчас оправились полностью, вы умнее и образованнее половины моих знакомых, — взволнованно сказала Наденька. — Отчего вы боитесь проклятия?

— О нет, — ответил я с грустной улыбкой. — Я более не годен к военной службе. После того ранения каждый вечер у меня начинаются жестокие мигрени, и только вино помогает перетерпеть ночь. Иногда я почти теряю сознание от этой боли, какой из меня боец. Я думал, что мне удалось обмануть проклятье, ведь я умер один раз и теперь могу жить спокойно, но куда там… Так и коротаю век — в ожидании гибели, в вечном страхе скорой смерти.

Наденька с горячностью возразила:

— Прошу вас, не думайте так! Вы… вы такой смелый, и умный, и образованный, и хороши собой. Вы ещё победите свой недуг, есть же народные лекари, да и за границей практикуют такие светила науки! Вы поправитесь, и у вас ещё будет долгая счастливая жизнь…  
  
Я поднял руку, останавливая её сбивчивую быструю тираду. Снял с волос ленту и раздвинул пряди.

— Вы, наверное, как и остальные барышни, думаете, что я отращиваю волосы ради пущей красоты? Нет, я всего лишь прячу шрам от сабли, вот, смотрите, здесь одна голая кожа.

Увлечённый своим рассказом, я наклонил голову, чтобы ей было видно; Наденька протянула руку ко мне, желая дотронуться до шрама… Её волнение, предчувствие того, что её пальцы коснутся моей кожи, встревожили меня. Чувственное переживание, что я испытал в тот момент, было едва ли не сильнее, чем во время близости с Кристиной за обе ночи. Осознав это, я отпрянул, выпрямился — и Наденька, зардевшись, отдёрнула руку.

— Мне… мне так жаль вас, — прошептала она, тяжело дыша. — Ах, если бы я могла что-нибудь сделать, как-то помочь…  
  
Я сглотнул, пытаясь смягчить пересохшее горло, и сумел лишь просипеть в ответ:

— Я очень благодарен вам за участие, Надень… Надежда Владимировна.  
  
С этими словами я трусливо ретировался, засел в углу с друзьями, и остаток вечера мы слушали байки Закарчука.

Она абсолютно n'est pas mon genre *. — плоское лицо, крупные зубы, пухлые, будто вывернутые, губы, белесые ресницы и тусклые волосы. Однако именно с ней я чувствовал душевное спокойствие Ах, если бы можно было соединить двух женщин в одну!..

(*не в моём вкусе, франц.)

***   
Я беспомощен в вопросах нежных чувств, мой опыт ограничивается парой десятков любовных романов. Но почему же мои первые отношения с женщиной настолько отличны от всего описанного?   
  
Они увидали друг друга и не могли отвести глаз. Сердца их часто бьются, стоит им услышать имена друг друга. Он приходит к ней в ночи, они объясняются, а после предаются пылкой страсти. Судьба обрушивает на их головы беды и испытания, чтобы они вынесли всё… или, не стерпя мук, погибли вместе.  
  
Два раза я был с Кристиной, но между нами не случилось объяснений и признаний ни тогда, ни после. Она больше не навещала меня, а я, стыдно сказать, вчерашней ночью обошёл всю Сосновую улицу в поисках дома, где она могла жить, вычислил его спустя час — но так и не решился зайти. 

Возможно, она испугалась своей смелости и теперь ждёт от меня следующего шага. Что-то подсказывало мне — если я ворвусь посреди ночи, то меня выставят вон. Стоило представить насмешливую улыбку Кристины, как все внутренности мои скручивались тугим узлом.  
  
Да и имею ли я право на неё — нищий, больной? Я вспоминаю слова Наденьки о том, что не всё потеряно для меня, что проклятье — лишь суеверие, и во мне растёт надежда. 

Денег с дядиного сокровища у меня осталось немного, но Закарчук обещал помочь с учениками, а я не совсем забыл французский.

***

Алевтина Егоровна в этот вечер была, как и всегда, центром внимания: в окружении гостей она восседала на своём любимом бархатном диване, по правую руку расположился доктор Кородубов, по левую — Рогоза; но большую часть дивана занимало её великолепное бархатное платье. Когда я подошёл, чтобы поцеловать руку тётушке и поздороваться со всеми, она в тысячный раз пересказывала историю их с Аркадием Ивановичем неожиданного обогащения:

— …К яме подхожу, а там — огромный сундук. Аркадий Иваныч с замком повозился, открыли, да и ослепли, столько золота. Монеты все старые, что-то по-удзужьи накалякано с одной стороны, а с другой — профиль самого Горного Князя. Кубков из золота-серебра с рубинами, сапфирами — немеряно. Верно, чуял злодей, что смерть его скоро придёт, и запрятал в землю, а потом и некому было назад откопать.   
  
В своё время я перерыл весь наш бедный огород, не подозревая, какие несметные богатства лежат под моими ногами. Ах, если бы мы с дядей нашли эти сокровища года три назад, незадолго до начала войны! Вся жизнь моя повернулась бы иным образом. 

— И что же, уважаемая Алевтина Егоровна, больше не искали вы ничего в земле? — осведомился Рогоза с ленивым интересом. Он сидел нога за ногу, поглаживая набалдашник своей трости из чернёного серебра, и поглядывал на всех с обычным высокомерным прищуром.

Тётушка усмехнулась и с игривостью, неподобающей её возрасту, ткнула Рогозу в плечо сложенным веером.

— Ах, милый мой, и не только мы искали. Аркадий Иваныч нанял сторожей, чтобы отгоняли охотников за кладами от Лихеевки. Конечно, и мы перерыли всё вокруг, и даже погреб простучали, — тётушка хохотнула совсем не изящно и прикрыла рот веером. — Ничего больше так и не нашли, но нам грех жаловаться, голубчик.

Тётушка обвела веером гостиную, огоньки свечей плясали на её бриллиантовом браслете, переливались в серьгах. В это мгновение меня охватила такая ненависть к ней, что какое-то время я не мог даже вздохнуть; когда же меня отпустило, и я огляделся в поисках друзей, то заметил, что в отдалении от всех сидит Кристина и задумчиво листает тётушкин дамский альбом. С белыми цветами в волосах, в золотом платье она была бесконечно прекрасна.  
  
Я подошёл к ней, поздоровался, запинаясь, хотел поцеловать руку, но она выдернула её из моих пальцев и смерила злым взглядом.

— Сударыня, — прошептал я, холодея, — неужели я как-то обидел вас? 

Кристина возвела очи горе и указала веером в сторону соседней комнаты.

— Выйдемте, если вам так невтерпёж.

Гости были чересчур увлечены рассказом о богатствах Горного Князя, а юные девушки — ещё и видом Рогозы, поэтому нам по одному удалось сбежать из гостиной, где располагалась комната для гостей, утомившихся разговорами и желающих отдохнуть или прикорнуть после сытной трапезы. Кристина ждала меня у окна, постукивая веером по раскрытой ладони. Я подался вперёд поцеловать её, но она скривила губы, чуть наклонила голову, чтобы уйти от прикосновения. Я замер в замешательстве.

— Чего вы добиваетесь? — произнесла она вполголоса.

— Я?.. Простите, я… не понимаю…

Глаза Кристины в полутьме горели мрачным огнём. Она ткнула меня в грудь пальцем, как в прошлый раз, но теперь мне было больно.

— Я для вас — лишь вульгарный трофей?

— Кристина Генриховна… — пробормотал я ошалело. — Я бы никогда…

— Тогда зачем вы так стремитесь продемонстрировать всем, что у нас с вами связь? Зачем выставляетесь напоказ, шляетесь под моими окнами? Скольким вы уже похвастались своей победой над моим сердечком?   
  
Вся кровь бросилась к моему лицу. Я и подумать не мог, что мои душевные порывы, мои любовные метания могут быть поняты таким образом. 

— Я… Я бы никогда, поверьте… — пролепетал я и снова потянулся — обнять её, успокоить, уверить в своей самой искренней, самой чистой любви, но Кристина зашипела как рассерженная кошка, и я отпрянул и уставился на край её юбки, отливающий золотом в полутьме холла. 

Рядом с её блистающим великолепием я чувствовал себя ничтожным, недостойным. И эту женщину я обнимал совсем недавно, обладал ей целиком? Она оставалась бесконечно далёкой и чужой сейчас, я не мог вымолвить и слова. Что бы я ни сказал, она не поверит.

Вероятно, почувствовав это, Кристина смягчилась и произнесла даже с некоторой теплотой в голосе:

— Глупый мальчишка, я всего лишь прошу вести себя прилично и не компрометировать меня. — Она прикрыла веером рот и добавила еле слышно: — И это не значит, что я не рада видеть тебя. А теперь возвращайся к остальным и сделай вид, что ты позарез желаешь поговорить со своим красивым кудрявым другом или этой толстушкой, Надеждой.  
  
Я упал на колени перед ней, ухватил её руки и покрыл их поцелуями, повторяя:

— Никогда больше, клянусь, никогда я не посмею… Когда же мы снова свидимся с вами? 

— Не гоните коней, Петя, — тихо рассмеялась она, наконец забрала руки и оттолкнула меня — вроде бы нежно и кокетливо, но я едва не упал. — Поспешите же назад, чтобы нас с вами не хватились и не застали в таком недвусмысленном положении.

Наверное, так чувствуют себя приговорённые к казни с петлями на шеях, когда им зачитывают помилование. Еле переставляя непослушные ноги, я вернулся в гостиную, нашёл в дальнем углу Наденьку и почти в беспамятстве завёл с ней пустой разговор. Внутри меня всё полыхало, я ощущал себя глупым и эгоистичным, как никогда. Мне ведь даже в голову не приходило, что могут возникнуть слухи, а Кристина и так страдает от мерзких сплетен, чтобы добавить к ним ещё одну.  
  
Из мучительного состояния меня вывело странное чувство — кто-то смотрел на меня. Я обернулся и встретился глазами с Рогозой: в его взгляде не было привычной медлительной брезгливости, теперь он рассматривал меня прямо, в упор. Я вскинул голову, уставился в ответ; он усмехнулся углом рта и, наклонившись к уху тётушки, что-то сказал ей. Она расхохоталась и хлопнула его пухлой ладонью по плечу.

— Вы чем-то огорчены? — спросила Наденька с назойливым участием. — Хотите, я попрошу принести вам пирожных? У Алевтины Егоровны кондитер — настоящий волшебник. 

— Любите пирожные, да? — сквозь зубы спросил я и, не в силах более выносить её компании, встал и направился к выходу. На полпути на меня кинулся с объятиями только прибывший Закарчук.

— Оставьте меня все в покое! — вспылил я, оттолкнул его и ушёл, не попрощавшись ни с кем.

***

Закарчук будто не замечает, как я отношусь к нему, и пропускает мимо ушей все мои грубости. Когда я решил рассориться с ним, он перевёл всё в шутку, и моих сил не хватило довести дело до конца.

Завтра он обещает справить мне хорошую одежду, чтобы к первой ученице я явился в приличном виде. Мне нужно произвести на её семью достойное впечатление, чтобы хоть немного подзаработать. С завтрашнего дня я веду новую жизнь — и крепко встану на ноги. Я не барон и не торгаш, но она полюбила меня, и ей важны мои душевные качества, а не мои деньги (коих у меня нет). 

Кроме того, есть у меня одна мысль… Тётушка дала Аркадию Ивановичу свободу лишь потому, что половину богатств Горного Князя он оставил ей. Приличную сумму и дом моего отца, который они с помощью крючкотворцев переписали на тётушку. 

Да, мой дорогой дядюшка лишил меня места, куда я мог бы вернуться, ведь он знал, он не мог не знать, что она выгонит меня, едва я ступлю на порог. Ох, Аркадий Иванович…  
  
Но я ещё поборюсь. Да, на стороне тётушки деньги и связи, но на моей стороне доброе имя рода — и правда. Если мне удастся отсудить дом, я стану наконец достоин Кристины.

  
***   
В Лихеевке сегодня «турецкий вечер» — гости обязаны прийти в турецких нарядах, или какая-либо деталь их туалета должна непременно быть à la turque.  
  
Я же явился в старой форме и в сапогах; на кокетливый вопрос Елены, сестры Закарчука, где же соответствие теме, ответил, что я — гроза турок.   
  
Не хватает лишь торчащей из головы сабли…

Удивительное дело, меня не встретил на пороге Шуйский, похожий на восторженного щенка. Я нашёл его взглядом не сразу: устроившись у камина, одетый янычаром, он о чём-то пылко говорил с Кристиной, моей Кристиной! Она, прекрасная в бархатных панталонах и расшитой золотом сорочке из тонкой ткани, улыбалась ему своей чудесной, чуть насмешливой улыбкой; это распаляло его. Шуйский всегда забавно жестикулирует в разговоре, когда охвачен ажитацией; сейчас он походил на ветряную мельницу.

Зато подошла Наденька, робко поздоровалась со мной и похвалила за смелость костюма. Сама она была затянута в яркие шелка, что лишь подчёркивало её лёгкую полноту. Ах, пока Кристина не указала мне на это, я и не обращал внимания, однако теперь её выдающиеся формы бросались в глаза.   
  
Над пёстрым безумием вечера царила тётушка-травести в одеяниях, видно, самого султана, в огромном тюрбане с фальшивым алмазом во лбу: под весёлый гомон присутствующих она объявила какую-то игру.

Закарчук, обычно любитель подобных развлечений, потащил меня к остальным, хотя я вырывался. Он тоже не стал утруждаться с костюмом и накинул на обычную свою одежду цветастый халат (и стал походить на ярмарочного медведя, которого обрядили смеха ради). 

Стоило приблизиться к сборищу гостей, и в лицо мне полетел скомканный платок — я еле успел схватить его.

— Давайте, ваша очередь! — велели мне весёлые голоса. — Говорите рифму, говорите!   
  
Я не сразу осознал, что играют в стихи, и я должен придумать строку в ответ.

— «Хотел забыть я дни лихие», — повторил со смущением Кородубов. — Ваша рифма?

— Но не люблю писать стихи я… — неловко парировал я. — И… и я хотел бы вас покинуть, меня прошу не ненавидеть, — с этими словами я бросил платок дальше, не глядя, и вышел из круга, а за моей спиной запинающийся литератор Буков начал придумывать рифму к моей фразе.

Наденька позвала меня, но я сделал вид, что не слышу; мои мысли занимала Кристина. Надо подойти к ним с Шуйским и непринуждённо вступить в общую беседу, хотя непринуждённые беседы отнюдь не мой конёк.

Шуйский налетел сзади, обхватив меня за шею на манер Закарчука.

— Здравствуйте, друг мой! — радостно поприветствовал он меня. — Послушайте только, какой анекдот рассказала мне Кристина Генриховна!..

— А где она? — невпопад спросил я.  
  
Он посерьёзнел, пожал плечами.

— Была рядом совсем недавно… А вот же она, вместе с Романом Евгеньевичем…  
  
Они оба стояли у входа на балкон; Кристина держалась за дверную ручку, но не торопилась выйти. Рогоза навис над ней, загораживая дверь.  
  
Они разговаривали между собой живо и горячо: Рогоза наседал, обвинял; Кристина что-то доказывала, оправдывалась, вид у неё был несчастный и жалкий. Рогоза повысил голос, и мне послышалось бранное слово. Видно, так оно и было, потому что Кристина побледнела и ответила резко, едва ли не со слезами на глазах. Я готов был вмешаться, но опоздал: взбешённый Рогоза дал ей пощёчину. Она ахнула и отшатнулась…  
  
В два шага я оказался рядом и ухватил его за запястье.

— Вы мерзавец, сударь, — прорычал я. — Извольте ответить!

— Отпусти меня, идиот, — процедил Рогоза и с брезгливой гримасой выдернул руку. 

— Вы оскорбили женщину, и вы понесёте за это ответственность!

— Неслыханная подлость! — вторил за моей спиной Шуйский.

Кристину заключила в объятия тётушка, и та плакала у неё на плече. Смотреть на это было тяжко: Кристина обычно выдавала свои эмоции на публику небольшими, строго по этикету, дозами, и только сейчас от боли и обиды показала искренние чувства.

— То, что происходит между этой женщиной и мной, касается лишь нас обоих, — с наглой усмешкой ответил Рогоза. — Да и что вы сделаете? Вызовете меня на дуэль?

— Да, — твёрдо произнёс я, и дамы вокруг испуганно зашептались. — Я вызываю вас на дуэль.

Рогоза фыркнул над моими словами.

— Какая жалость, — издевательски произнёс он. — У вас нет перчаток и нечем кинуть мне в лицо. Поэтому я, пожалуй, откажусь.

— Я могу кинуть тебе в лицо вот этим! — крикнул я и ударил его в челюсть. Мы сцепились под крики дам и восторженный ропот мужчин. Я успел дать ему по рёбрам и ещё раз в челюсть, он едва не разбил мне нос и выдрал клок волос, когда нас растащили.

— Тише, Пётр Лексеич, тише, — пропыхтел Закарчук, едва удерживая меня. — Он того не стоит. Да и она тоже, — добавил он еле слышно.

— Отпустите меня! — властно потребовал Рогоза у Грановского и Кородубова, которые держали его. Он поправил одежду, рыжие кудри, коснулся вспухшей челюсти и скривился. Поднял на меня ненавидящий взгляд и произнёс: — Желаете дуэль? Что ж, будет вам дуэль.

***   
Мы оба жаждали скорейшей сатисфакции, однако встала проблема оружия. Огнестрельного у нас не было, а фехтовать на саблях Рогоза отказался, сославшись на недостаток опыта. В конце концов господин Грановский пообещал достать дуэльные пистолеты. То ли он жаждал зрелищ и крови, как остальные, то ли мечтал ускорить смерть человека, которому благоволила Наденька.

Дуэль состоится завтра утром, через двадцать четыре часа. Кровь моя кипит в жилах от мысли о предстоящем, сердце колотится. Я хочу проучить его, я даже желаю убить его, пусть подобная мысль ужасает меня самого. На войне смертей было вдоволь, я никак не мог насытиться, потому что только так мог забыть свои беды.  
  
Я снова представляю себя на войне — привычное и сладкое чувство.

Однако может ли так случиться, что убьют меня? Вполне возможно, и проклятье рода наконец исполнится, погибнет последний Лихеев. Я устал бояться смерти, глядя ей в глаза, живя бок о бок с воплощением своего страха — чёрной скулящей Тенью. Мой страх следит из угла пустыми глазницами, мой страх воет ночами, дёргая верёвку на шее, мой страх мечется по тесной комнатушке без окон по колено в крови, по требухе, по ошмёткам чужих душ.  
  
Я ведь помню эту комнату… Я сам когда-то находился в такой же, и плоть мою глодали жалкие человеческие останки, и длилось это вечность — а после в один из дней я очнулся на койке, в госпитале, с обритой и перевязанной головой. О нет, нет, я не хочу туда возвращаться, только не туда, любая судьба лучше, пусть даже я буду лежать и гнить в гробу, поедаемый червями.  
  
Кто встретит завтра новый день, я или мой недруг? For in that sleep of death what dreams may come, when we have shuffled off this mortal coil…*

  
*(Какие сны в том смертном сне приснятся,

Когда покров земного чувства снят? — англ, «Гамлет»)

***

Три дня после дуэли я не писал ничего, три ночи отсыпался, окружённый заботой Наталии Ивановны Закарчук и её дочерей. Сам Закарчук лишь мешался — ходил вокруг моей постели медведь-медведем, шутил неловко и не к месту да повторял, что по городу рассказывают о моей дуэли. Только сейчас удалось мне вырваться от них и вернуться в свой дом. Вот незадача, совсем запамятовал, что завтра придёт Абдул за платой, а я прикидывал рассчитаться с ним теми деньгами, что получу за урок. Теперь же в ближайшую неделю нельзя и думать о том, чтобы пугать бедную девочку моим безобразным лицом. 

Однако я доволен, и я жду, я надеюсь, что она придёт ко мне, она скажет слова благодарности и утешит мои раны. Кристина ведь уже посещала меня вечером перед дуэлью. Наученный горьким опытом, я не пытался обнять, и даже руку ей поцеловал с величайшей осторожностью.

— Откажитесь от дуэли, — произнесла она первым делом.

— Сударыня, как же так, ведь этот негодяй ударил вас!

— Его накажет Бог, — сурово произнесла Кристина, — слышите, вы, глупый мальчишка, не вам его судить и карать. Что за бахвальство, что за дикость. Вы немедленно откажетесь от дуэли, пойдёте и сообщите всем об этом, и тогда я, так и быть, прощу ваш глупый проступок.  
  
До сего дня она играла мной как хотела, смеялась над моими душевными метаниями, отчитывала, как нашкодившего ребёнка, и я всё смиренно принимал. Но сейчас, когда мне отказывали в праве отстоять честь не только любимой женщины, но и мою собственную, я обозлился.

— Извините, сударыня, но нет, я не откажусь от этой дуэли даже под страхом смерти! — ответил я. — Если Бог позволил ему ударить вас, то позволит и мне проучить его. Я буду последним трусом, если откажусь лишь потому, что мне погрозили пальчиком и назвали глупым мальчишкой! Вы, похоже, мало меня унижали, раз желаете, чтобы надо мной теперь смеялся весь город.

Кристину моя отповедь привела в замешательство; верно, она не ожидала подобных слов от «глупого мальчишки». Она всплеснула руками и произнесла мягко:

— Поймите, я зла на вас лишь за то, что вы подвергаете свою жизнь опасности… ради меня. Я ведь жива и в порядке, — она указала на своё лицо, на прелестную румяную щёчку. — Меня унизили — но в моей жизни было столько горя и несправедливости, что эта пощёчина ничего не значит. Всех, кто обижал меня, постигала кара, вам незачем рисковать своей жизнью. Я прошу вас, Пётр, — она молитвенно сложила руки, и я с восторгом, от которого мурашки побежали по спине, понял, что сейчас она просит искренне, что её страх настоящий, не наигранный, — я умоляю вас, откажитесь от этой дуэли. Я объявлю всем, что это я вас отговорила, и никто не посмеет назвать вас трусом.

Меня переполняла такая радость, что хотелось кричать, но я ответил сдержанно:

— Кристина Генриховна, я уверяю вас, со мной ничего не случится. Я немало стрелял на войне, и здесь я, признаться, иногда метаю ножи за домом, тренируя свою меткость. Ему не победить, Бог на моей стороне.

Что-то изменилось в её лице — вся живость, вся искренность пропали, она привычно убрала их подальше, лицо снова стало белым и спокойным, как водная гладь. 

— Что же, — произнесла Кристина холодно, — поступайте как знаете.   
  
Она резко развернулась и пошла прочь. Я поспешил проводить её, но увидел, что на дороге ждёт экипаж. Она специально наняла извозчика, чтобы приехать ко мне!

Весь день я ходил окрылённый, вечером заглянул к тётушке, чтобы полюбоваться на пару дуэльных пистолетов. Подозреваю, что Грановский купил их специально для этой дуэли, и они были диво как хороши — новенькие, капсюльные, с серебряными накладками. Рогоза, как мне показалось, тоже был очарован их внешним видом.  
  
Я возвращался один, поскольку ушёл пораньше, чтобы выспаться (и не попасться Наденьке, которая тоже наверняка стала бы меня отговаривать), а неугомонный Закарчук, мой секундант, остался обсудить детали предстоящей дуэли.   
  
На середине моего пути к дому на меня напали. Весь в думах о прекрасной Кристине, я и не обратил внимания, что навстречу идёт прохожий — кто-то из местных, судя по одежде, потому что лица я разглядеть не мог, он всё держался в тени ограды. Лишь когда он приблизился, я почуял неладное: уж больно упорно он шёл на меня без намерения разминуться. Сквозь хмель я осознал опасность, и когда в его руке блеснул нож — я был трезв и готов. Уклонился от первого удара, перехватил его руку и вывернул, а коленом дал под дых. Он согнулся пополам, нож упал на землю. Но когда я готов был скрутить его, страшный удар обрушился на мою голову — это сзади со стены на меня прыгнул сообщник. Я рухнул как подкошенный, а первый нападавший со всего маху наступил сапогом на мою правую кисть! Под ногой его хрустнули мои пальцы, и новая боль пронзила тело. Второй прокаркал что-то по-удзужьи, я распознал: «убивать нельзя». А потом он снова ударил меня — сначала пнул лицо что есть мочи, ломая нос, а после схватил мою руку за запястье и крутанул, словно хотел оторвать. Теряя сознание от боли, свободной левой рукой я кое-как нащупал свой собственный нож, что носил постоянно в сапоге, — он наконец-то пригодился.   
  
Я выдернул его, махнул перед собой, и мой мучитель с воплем отпрянул, отпустив меня и ухватившись обеими руками за лицо; меж пальцев его текла кровь. Сообщник его бросился было на меня, но я выставил перед собой окровавленный нож.

— Желаешь и ты лишиться глаз? — прохрипел я, поднимаясь. — Давай же, иди сюда! 

Боль отступила, кровь моя кипела, всё существо жаждало продолжения боя.   
  
Он оцепенел, в испуге глядя на меня, а первый всё стонал да причитал, качаясь из стороны в сторону. Моя правая рука беспомощно висела, нос лишился чувствительности, а в голове будто разыгралась новая осада Севастополя, корабли палили изо всех пушек. Однако я держался прямо и всё размахивал ножом, скалился на них — и они отступили. Здоровый подхватил раненого, и они ретировались, оставив меня одного посреди дороги.

**7 глава**

Почти в бессознательном состоянии я добрался до покосившегося дома, где жил господин Кородубов. В памяти чётко отпечаталось, как я бью кулаком по стеклу крошечного окошка, обрамлённого рассохшимися облезлыми ставнями. 

Каждый удар, каждое резкое движение отдавалось болью во всём теле, особенно в раненой руке и голове, но я стучал и стучал. Когда Кородубов наконец выскочил, кутаясь в стёганый халат, он едва успел подхватить меня. 

Опираясь на его плечо, я прошёл в дом, с трудом переставляя ноги. От духоты внутри замутило.

— Володенька, кто там? — проскрежетали из соседней комнаты, откуда особо пахло кислым и прелым.

— Пациент, матушка, — отозвался Кородубов, помогая мне усесться в продавленное кресло.

— Какой пациент в тёмную ночь? — подивились из комнаты и без перехода взвизгнули — ржавой пилой по железу: — Опять он пришёл за мной!.. Володенька, помоги, вот он ползёт, окаянный!..

Голос оборвался рваным кашлем и бульканьем, и Кородубов, бросив на меня умоляющий взгляд, поднялся на ноги и исчез в комнате с дурным запахом.  
  
Я успел задремать и даже увидеть сон, в котором Тень выполз из спальни матери Кородубова, устроился над окном и принялся подбирать дохлых мух с подоконника, довольный, что напугал старушку. На потолке за ним остался чёрный жирный след, осыпающийся золой.

Очнулся я от того, что лица моего касалось прохладное и влажное.

— Подержите, — левую руку вместе с мокрой тряпкой прижали к моей переносице. Ах да, мне же сломали нос, подумал я сквозь дремотный туман.

— Простите, что напугал вашу матушку, — пробормотал я.

— Ах, не берите себе в голову. Моя мать боится каждого шороха, её напугает и птичка, пролетевшая мимо окна. — Кородубов вздохнул, вид у него был унылый. — Пять лет сплошных мучений, и ей становится только хуже. Хотел бы я помочь ей, показать специалисту, но для душевнобольных есть лишь Преображенская лечебница в Москве, и она, говорят, немногим лучше тюрьмы. Однако довольно об этом, вернёмся к вашим ранам.  
  
Он скорбно оглядел мою бедную руку, всю красную и отёкшую. 

— Кто-то хотел оторвать её вам, — сказал он со вздохом. — Локоть едва не сломан, запястье вывихнули, а ваши пальцы… Что произошло с вами, Пётр?

— Перебинтуйте меня, Бога ради, и я уйду, — пробормотал я, сонно моргая. — Мне нужно поспать, у меня дуэль утром.   
  
Он ничего не отвечал, и я, открыв глаза полностью, обнаружил, что он внимательно разглядывает меня своими выцветшими добрыми глазами.

— Я знаю, что у тебя дуэль, Петя, — сказал Кородубов, переходя на «ты», и сразу стал похож на Аркадия Ивановича, когда он говорил что-то ласковое. — Я присутствовал при той безобразной сцене, когда Роман Евгеньевич повёл себя ужасающим образом… Ты ведь не думаешь, что тебя хотели ограбить?  
  
В ответ я лишь улыбнулся. Ужели я сам не догадался? Сомнительно, что они позарились на мой старый мундир, изношенные сапоги и шёлковую ленту в волосах. И разговор их между собой ясно указывал, что действовали они по чужой указке.

— Откажись от дуэли, Петя, — сказал Владимир Николаевич, ловко разрезая рукав моей рубашки. — Не будет ничего позорного в том, что после такого происшествия…

— Ну уж нет! — пылко возразил я. — Рогоза так боится, что решился на подлость? Отлично, я приумножу его страхи. Пусть думает, что опасность миновала, пусть торжествует — а тут я появлюсь и запугаю его окончательно.

— Он убьёт тебя, — мягким тоном произнёс Кородубов. — Разве сможешь ты прицелиться в подобном состоянии?  
  
Я усмехнулся в ответ.

— Поверьте, я способен на многое. Рогоза отправил двух головорезов меня искалечить, чтобы он смог стреляться на равных? Так я покажу ему, что даже покалеченный я на голову выше него!

***

Утро выдалось хмурым и зябким, всё небо до горизонта завесилось тучами, лишь над горами набухала алая полоска рассвета 

Стреляться мы условились за городом, в местечке у подножия гор, надёжно укрытом сверху двумя каменными выступами — во избежание случайных свидетелей. Чтобы довезти меня, Кородубову пришлось взять экипаж, а после он помогал мне карабкаться по крутой дороге. Голова всё кружилась, после бессонницы мигрень усилилась, временами я почти спал на плече несчастного доктора, который и сам не сомкнул глаз с моего визита.

Остальные уже были на месте — пока мы шли горной тропой, выступ скалы над местом дуэли закрывал их от меня, но я слышал голоса: Закарчук бранился с Грановским, секундантом Рогозы, и его раскатистый бас отдавался от каменных стен. 

— …мать! Аристарх Павлович, если хоть раз ещё вы скажете дурное слово про моего друга, эта дуэль станет четверной!

— С каких пор, уважаемый Архип Николаевич, правда стала чем-то дурным? Вы же сами сообщили мне, что его нигде нет, разве это не значит, что ваш приятель постыдно бежал?   
  
Мы спустились вниз к моему противнику и секундантам (я опирался на руку Кородубова, другой он придерживал докторский саквояж) как раз тогда, когда Закарчук, сжимая кулаки, наступал на улыбающегося Грановского, а Рогоза скучающе наблюдал за ними, скрестив руки на груди. Он совсем не походил на человека, который готовится убить или умереть.  
  
Ну разумеется…  
  
За руганью они не слышали наших шагов, и я крикнул им:

— У меня есть ещё пять минут, господа!   
  
У всех троих округлились глаза — ну и зрелище. У Грановского задёргались холёные усы, лицо Рогозы стало одного цвета с его белоснежной сорочкой, Закарчук тоже побледнел, но от тревоги за меня. Он кинулся ко мне, остановился в шаге, в ужасе разглядывая мою искалеченную руку, забинтованную голову и разбитое лицо. 

— Что случилось с тобой, Пётр Лексеич? Я полгорода уже оббегать успел… Владимир Николаевич, дайте я помогу ему, вы же оба на ногах еле держитесь…

— Всё хорошо, — твёрдо ответил я, когда он попытался подставить мне плечо. — Ночью на меня напали… воры, двое чернявых мерзавцев, но я смог отбиться.  
  
К Рогозе вернулось его обычное презрительное настроение, он наблюдал за нашим разговором с ухмылкой.

— Воры? Что с вас взять, кроме той рвани, что на вас надета? — спросил он насмешливо. — Сознайтесь уж, что вызвали меня на дуэль по глупости, а после, одумавшись, трусливо обмотали себя бинтами и сочинили эту жалостливую сказку. 

Ноздри Закарчука раздулись: уж он-то видел вблизи мои раны. Обернувшись к Рогозе, он крикнул страшным голосом:

— Ни слова более, иначе и у вас недостанет рук, чтобы стреляться!

— Спокойнее, друг мой, — сказал я ему, отстранил и поковылял к Рогозе. Грановский отступил с моего пути, Рогоза даже не пошевелился. С видимым удовольствием он оглядел меня с ног до головы и произнёс:

— Что же, я готов выслушать ваши извинения — и тогда вы сможете уйти отсюда не как трус.

— Но я пришёл не извиняться, — парировал я. — Я пришёл на дуэль.

— И как же вы собираетесь стреляться, коли ваша рука в бинтах?

Куда только подевалось моё косноязычие!

— Вы, Роман Евгеньевич, видно, не были в Лихеевке тем вечером, когда я при публике метал ножи на заднем дворе? — спросил я, еле сдерживаясь.

— К чему же это бахвальство? — осведомился Рогоза со скукой в голосе. — Желаете дуэль на ножах? Прекращайте этот…

— К тому, что я одинаково владею обеими руками, — перебил я. — И раз моя правая сейчас никуда не годится — я с радостью пристрелю вас левой. 

О, вид его лица искупил все муки прошлой ночи. Белая, без единой веснушки кожа его покрылась красными пятнами, точёные ноздри раздулись, в глазах горела такая ненависть, что любо-дорого смотреть.

Грановский взял его под локоть, что-то прошептал на ухо, и Рогоза не произнёс более ни слова. Секунданты намечали барьеры, отсчитывая шаги, а он всё продолжал сверлить меня ненавидящим взглядом. То ли от бессонной ночи, то ли от моей травмы накануне, но меня одолевал смех, меня захлёстывала радость — вот она, война, в которой всё просто и ясно.

Грановский бросил монетку — стрелять первым выпало Рогозе.  
  
Мы разошлись, повернулись друг к другу лицами. Все чувства мои обострились, и раны уже не так беспокоили. Рогоза поднял руку с пистолетом, сощурился. Его совсем перекосило от злости, рука ходила ходуном. Выстрел! Пуля просвистела у лица, оцарапав щёку, но я даже не дрогнул. Мне в нынешнем состоянии было не больнее, чем от комариного укуса.  
  
Я вскинул руку, прицелился, глядя прямо в эти ненавидящие глаза — и нажал на спусковой крючок. 

Рогоза дёрнулся, развернувшись корпусом, схватился за плечо и застонал. На синей ткани сюртука расплылось тёмное пятно.

— Попал, — прошептал я и осел, ноги вдруг отказали. Кородубов поспешил к раненому, Закарчук же кинулся ко мне, полулежащему на камне.

— Всё-всё-всё, — зашептал он, поднимая меня. — Промахнулся маленько, но оно и к лучшему. Прибил бы этого франта, а после скандал, разбирательства, проклятья влюблённых барышень, зачем нам это надо…

— Я не промахнулся, — ответил я с трудом, борясь с подступающей дурнотой. Щёку жгло, я коснулся и ощутил под пальцами мокрое. Выстрел Рогозы задел меня сильнее, чем я думал сначала.

Закарчук вскинул медвежьи брови на мой ответ, глянул, как Кородубов хлопочет над стонущим Рогозой, и произнёс вполголоса:

— Вот оно что. Жестоко, брат.

**8 глава**

  
Не слушая никаких протестов, Закарчук забрал меня к себе домой, где мне уже постелили постель, и стоило лечь, вокруг захлопотали все женщины в доме. Голова кружилась, меня мутило, рука совсем распухла, и я почти всё время дремал. Ах, почему я не был героем авантюрного романа, который даже после самых страшных ран скачет на коне и рубит шашкою головы врагам! На войне меня хранил мой ангел, и я так и не получил ни единой раны — до поры. Но с тех пор я существую лишь по ошибке мироздания, которое отныне пытается её исправить.  
  
На второй день милейшая Елена Николаевна, сестрица Закарчука, с видимым неудовольствием сообщила, что прибыла какая-то дама, желая навестить меня.

Всё существо моё встрепенулось - Кристина, ну наконец-то! — однако то была лишь Наденька с корзинкой, полной пирогов её матушки. Я с удивлением поймал себя на чувстве облегчения. Кристина при встрече со мной насмехалась, язвила, обвиняла в вещах совершенно немыслимых. Её визит обернулся бы очередными колкостями и издевками, за которыми мне всё сложнее различать тёплые чувства. 

Наденька же первым делом поплакала надо моим страшным лицом, после, успокоившись, осведомилась о моём здоровье и выразила восхищение моему мастерству стрелять с обеих рук.

— По городу только и судачат, что о дуэли, — мечтательно произнесла она, сидя на стуле у моей постели. — Жалеют Кристину Генриховну, ругают господина Рогозу. Я так рада за вас!

— Что же вас радует? — удивился я. — Да, я жив, но лежу в постели, весь побитый, а синяки под глазами чернее удзужской ночи.

Её круглое личико зарделось.

— Прошу вас, не смейтесь надо мной и не браните. Вы мне, Пётр Алексеевич, кажетесь очень несчастным человеком. У вас не было любящих матери и отца, ваша тётушка отравила вам жизнь, а ваш дядя… Я знаю, что вы безмерно уважали его, но я слышала такие нехорошие вещи…

— Вы о его второй женитьбе? — спросил я устало. — Ну да, история скверная, я даже согласен с моей треклятой тётушкой, что та молоденькая немка, Эльхен, прибыла в Норах-Герёз на запах богатства. Хотя я верю, что когда она узнала Аркадия Ивановича поближе, то искренне полюбила его.

Наденька отвечала печально:

— Нет, совсем другие вещи… Но полно об этом. Все мои знакомые барышни говорят исключительно о вас. Даже Шуйский, мне кажется, влюбился так пылко, что вот-вот попросит вашей руки.  
  
Это прозвучало настолько неожиданно из её целомудренных уст, что я расхохотался. 

— Боже, Надень… Надежда Владимировна, зачем вы так, — наконец проговорил я сквозь смех и невольные слёзы. — Хотя, признаюсь честно, у меня тоже иногда мелькают подобные мысли… Он приходил за пару часов до вас и успел, да простит он меня, утомить просьбами в сотый раз описать ему дуэль… Знаете, ведь был человек, который любил меня не менее горячо, чем любила бы родная мать. 

— И кто же этот человек?  
  
Я глубоко вздохнул, прикрыл глаза. Отчего-то их защипало; кто бы мог подумать, что я так соскучился. Весь в мыслях о дяде, я забыл о ней, неблагодарный.

— С нами жила девушка, удзужка, по имени Джалиля. Её история была куда печальнее моей: в раннем возрасте, совсем девочкой, её выдали замуж за старика; тот обижал её, она жаловалась отцу с матерью, но никто не вступался за неё. И тогда она бежала от него, и скиталась, пока дядя не приметил её, совсем ослабшую, у нашей ограды…  
  
Мне было тогда семь лет, и я помню, как он привёл её в наш дом, напоил чаем и стал расспрашивать о её родных и близких. Помню, как она рыдала не переставая, а на шум спустилась тётушка и устроила скандал. Помню, как Джалиля валялась у неё в ногах и умоляла оставить её, обещала помогать по дому и слушаться тётушки беспрекословно.

— Мы взяли её к себе служанкой, но для меня она была и как мать, и старшая сестра.

Наденька наморщила чистый лоб.

— У неё, кажется, были дети?

— О да, так случилось…

Джалиля была настоящей красавицей — с тонким станом, нежным белым лицом, роскошными чёрными волосами и огромными глазами. Она молчала о том, кто из местных её соблазнил, а дети, Айдан и Галия, походили на неё точь-в-точь, и опознать отца по их лицам не представлялось возможным. Когда тётушка догадалась, что Джалиля на сносях, то велела ей убираться. Бедняжка снова валялась у старухи в ногах, и та, хорошенько помучив её, наконец простила. Тётушка слишком привыкла к тому, что ей больше не нужно самой работать по дому, да и наличие служанки возвышало её в собственных глазах и глазах более состоятельных друзей.  
  
Она лишь отселила Джалилю в другое крыло особняка, чтобы плач ребёнка не мешал ей, и бедная девушка, когда малыш родился, замучилась бегать от него к тётушке исполнять её поручения.

— Дети её выросли смирными и послушными, и тётушка в конце концов смирилась с ними, ведь всю свою злость она вымещала… Слава Богу, не на них. Даже значительная разница в возрасте не мешала нам быть друзьями. Сколько же им было… Айдану девять, а Галии пять лет, когда я покинул Герёз. Ох, я вспомнил… Тётушка всем рассказывала, что отец их — Рахим.

— Рахим? — переспросила Наденька.

— Да, здешний сумасшедший. Он называл себя потомком Горного Князя и всё доказывал мне, что генерал Лихеев поступил дурно, устроив дом на его земле. Обычно он отирался у ограды и всё ругался на меня и моего пращура, но постепенно успокаивался и начинал рассказывать мне про подвиги Горного Князя и его славных предков. В древности все воевали не просто так, а ради красивых легенд в честь подвигов. Рахим разыгрывал передо мной целые представления во всех красках и лицах.

— Какой забавный персонаж, — произнесла Наденька.

— Забавный, как же, — я поёжился. — Однажды он упросил меня выйти за ворота и там заявил, что я должен помочь ему, объяснить Аркадию Ивановичу, что земля и дом, и все «сокровища», что находятся на этой земле, — его, и нам надобно скорее выселяться. Я посмеялся над его словами, а он в ответ напал на меня, приставил к горлу тупой ножик и пошёл к дяде выторговывать мою жизнь за Лихеевку. Тётушка всё бранила и гнала его прочь, и под конец он был согласен уже и на то, чтобы его хотя бы пустили поискать на нашей земле развалины Чёрной крепости.

Наденька ахнула и прижала руку ко рту.

— И как же вы спаслись?  
  
Я пожал плечами — вернее, левым, потому что правая рука моя вся была загипсована, и малейшее движение причиняло боль.

— Я не думаю, что он непременно желал убить меня, если его требованиям не уступят. Но точно уже не узнать — Джалиля подкралась сзади и огрела его подносом. Полицейские намяли ему бока и отпустили, но с тех пор он обходил стороной наш дом, а я, когда видел его, бежал прочь со всех ног. Когда же я вырос, уже ему стоило опасаться меня. Но всё это дела минувших дней… Джалиля пропала спустя год после того, как я ушёл на войну, и больше я её не видел. Но вы не думайте, мой дядя, что бы вам ни говорили, вырастил меня в любви, и всем, что я знаю…

— Вы обязаны ему, я помню, Петя, — ответила Наденька. Лицо её было грустным и нежным одновременно. — Вы читали книгу, что я дала вам? Каррер Белл, «Дженни Эйр»? Это очень печальная, но благородная история. Её публиковали в журнале, и я когда-то вырезала страницы, чтобы переплести их в книгу. Недавно папенька привёз мне из-за границы эту книгу на английском. Я отправила вам первый том, но если вам понравится, а вам обязательно понравится!..  
  
Мне не хотелось ей врать, и я ответил честно:

— Простите меня, книг я давно уже не читаю. А теперь и доктор запретил.

— Хотите, я почитаю вам?   
  
До того мне читали и матушка Закарчука, и каждая из его четырёх сестёр, и сам Закарчук, шагая по комнате и размахивая рукой в такт тексту; в ушах до сих пор гудело от его баса. Однако мне не хотелось отказывать милой Наденьке, и я отвечал:

— Почитайте, Надежда Владимировна.  
  
Она читала мне приятным тихим голоском, а я лежал в полудрёме и выдумывал себе: вот если бы была она моей женой, как спокойно и мирно текла бы жизнь наша. С Кристиной такое отчего-то не представлялось совершенно — я не мог вообразить, что она окружит меня заботой, будет сидеть у постели, если я занемогу. Стоило подумать о совместной жизни, как в голову лезло что-то непотребное, навроде того, что случилось у нас за те две ночи, но ещё постыднее и развратнее.  
  
В конце концов я задремал под журчание Наденькиной речи, а когда проснулся, она уже ушла. Свеча не горела, и в доме всё стихло.

***

Всю неделю не имел я возможности и сил взяться за перо, усталость пересиливала головную боль, и вечерами я валился в сон, как в глубокую яму.

Едва поджило лицо и перестала одолевать дурнота, я дал несколько уроков французского двум девочкам, чернявым и носатым, однако воспитанным и прилежным; старшая напомнила мне Айдана, а младшенькая — Галию, отчего сердце моё переполнилось грустью.  
  
Так у меня появилась возможность рассчитаться с Абдулом, а трапезничать, чтобы сэкономить, я ходил вечерами к матушке Закарчука. Я узнавал у него, не намерена ли тётушка устроить очередной званый ужин с последующими посиделками, однако он отвечал мне невнятно, сменял тему разговора, а когда я напрямую заявил о своём желании нанести визит в Лихеевку, сказал:

— Что тебе там делать теперь, Пётр Лексеич? Голова ещё болит, поди, а у Алевтины Егоровны шум да треск, да духота свечей.

— Ты же сам меня таскал туда почём зря, — напомнил я.

— Так это чтобы ты увидел живых людей.

— И что же сейчас?

— Ты уже насмотрелся, — буркнул он и отвёл глаза. Чтобы словоохотливый Архип Николаевич Закарчук и не поведал мне все последние слухи, должно было свершиться нечто экстраординарное. Я ещё более укрепился в мысли навестить мою дражайшую родственницу.

***

Отчего я не послушался Закарчука? Отчего заявился к тётушке дурак дураком? Руки мои так трясутся, что, того и гляди, перо прорвёт бума

(чернильное пятно, дыра в листе)

…когда она спускалась с крыльца, ухватил за руку и потащил в тень беседки. Она не сопротивлялась, наоборот, сама охотно следовала за мной.

Когда нас никто уже не мог видеть, и я, отпустив её, пытался высказать что-то сквозь душивший меня гнев, Кристина первая осведомилась:

— И что же означает сие безобразие? Помнится, давеча вы стрелялись с господином Рогозой, потому что он обошёлся грубо со мной, а сейчас сами смотрите так, будто готовы задушить. 

— Вы… и Шуйский!.. На моих глазах, — выдавил я. — Как смеете вы заигрывать с ним? Ладно он — наивный ребёнок, ему легко вскружить голову. Но вы, вы! Я ведь слёг из-за вас, защищая вашу честь! А вы даже не проведали меня. Как вы смели увлечься другим, стоило мне пропасть на время?!

Кристина издевательски прищурилась, подбоченилась; я так и обмер. Сколько бы мы ни имели разговоров, почти всякий раз это заканчивалось её торжеством, а я оставался униженный и побеждённый.

— Ах, Пётр Алексеевич… Думаете, раз защитили мою честь, то отныне она принадлежит вам? 

— О нет, я бы никогда!..

— Или вы, как и все мужчины, считаете, будто женщина не лучше лошади или борзой, или дорогой картины, которую можно приобрести и распоряжаться по своему желанию?

— Это вовсе не так! — вскрикнул я в отчаянии. — Неужели вы не понимаете: я и не надеялся на ваше внимание и ваше расположение, пока вы сами не дали мне понять, что я вам небезразличен? 

Лицо её потемнело, какое-то сильное чувство промелькнуло на нём — и тут же пропало.  
  
Я продолжал:

— Вы знаете, что я люблю вас, что я умру за вас, что я готов жизнь положить на служение вам… Да, я не послушал вас и стрелялся с этим мерзавцем Рогозой, и вы, наверное, имели право злиться… Но неужели я не заслужил хотя бы объяснений? Прощального слова для того, кого вы когда-то любили…

Её издевательский смех был для меня полной неожиданностью. И так же, как и когда она плакала у тётушки на плече, я ощутил, что вот она — настоящая Кристина и её искренние чувства. Её в самом деле рассмешили мои слова.

— «Жизнь на служение», — передразнила она. — Ужель вы собирались сделать мне предложение, а, Петенька?  
  
Я не нашёлся что ответить, а она по моему покрасневшему лицу поняла, что угадала, и снова расхохоталась. А отсмеявшись, продолжила:

— «Когда-то любила», говорите вы… Знаете, Петя, ваша тётушка кое-что рассказала мне о вас. Например, что ваш обожаемый Аркадий Иванович совсем не рад был, когда на голову ему свалился племянник, и видел в вас лишь докучливую добавку к фамильному имению Лихеевых. Ваш отец оставил вам приличное состояние, но Аркадий Иванович промотал всё на книги и сомнительные авантюры, которые якобы позволили бы ему озолотиться. Он вовсе не занимался вами, и это вы сами, когда не помогали служанке по дому, таскались за ним как собачка. Все ваши «ах, мой дядя всему меня научил, я всем ему обязан» — достались вам как крупицы, объедки с чужого стола. И это он надоумил вас отправиться на войну, потому что ему надоело держать у себя лишний рот. Или вы выросли, и вами стало не так легко помыкать? Нет, не может этого быть, вы до сих пор превращаетесь в восторженного дурачка, когда речь заходит о вашем бессердечном дядюшке. 

— Что вы такое говорите? — прошептал я. Не могут эти страшные слова срываться с таких прекрасных губ. Не может чужой человек так точно бить по моим душевным ранам, добраться до самой затаённой боли.

— Я готова поклясться, — продолжала Кристина со злой усмешкой, — что даже ваша чумазая служанка всего лишь жалела вас, как жалеют ничтожное, слабое существо, которое вечно бьют и пинают. Никто никогда не любил вас, Петенька, так почему же это должна быть я?  
  
Я отшатнулся от неё; она оскалилась, будто дикий зверь. 

— Только попробуйте снова надоедать мне своими притязаниями и нытьём, — предупредила Кристина со страшной улыбкой. — Клянусь Богом, я уничтожу вас, раздавлю, как жалкого червяка. Не смейте преследовать меня!  
  
Ей не стоило предупреждать — я и так разом лишился всех сил, и душевных, и физических, и застыл соляным столбом.  
  
Она же развернулась, взмахнув юбками, и вышла из беседки, оставив меня в одиночестве и полном отчаянии.

***

Стоит поверить, что жизнь моя не может стать более унылой и безрадостной, как случаются новые бедствия. Видать, моё проклятье не просто желает уничтожить меня физически — оно стремится погубить самую душу мою.

Никаких сил не осталось больше, кроме как сидеть и при свече записывать хронику моей никому не нужной жизни.  
  
Я не собирался более к тётушке, чтобы ненароком не встретить там Кристину, однако был крайне зол. Я хотел поговорить с Алевтиной Егоровной, выразить ей своё недовольство тем, что она рассказывает всем о моём прошлом, а заодно объявить — я не смогу более посещать её приёмы, ибо все дни мои заняты частными уроками. О да, Кристина угадала — дядя никогда не учил меня лично, однако не прогонял с занятий, которые проводил для других, и так я, сидя в уголке и наблюдая, усвоил не только сам предмет, но и манеру преподавать.

Вечер был не по-апрельски тёплым, и перед домом прямо на траве расположились несколько гостей. Я поймал любопытные взгляды, услышал перешёптывания, а в ответ на моё приветствие раздался смех.

Озадаченный, я прошёл в дом, где отдал дворецкому пальто, и направился в гостиную. 

Закарчук встретил меня у подножия лестницы, подхватил под локоть; волосы его были всклокочены, глаза блистали.

— Что это такое, друг мой?! — воскликнул он. — Неужто и ты не уберёгся от немецкой ведьмы?

— Что ты несёшь? — спросил я в полной растерянности. Он говорит о моей любви к Кристине? Или видел, как мы с ней зашли в беседку?

— Я о том, — сказал Закарчук, понизив голос, — что проклятая баба клевещет на тебя. Жалуется всем и каждому, будто ты распускаешь о ней похабные сплетни и утверждаешь, что спал с ней неоднократно.

— Но это не я! — вырвалось у меня. — И никто иной не мог знать об этом…   
  
В первый раз на моей памяти Закарчук потерял дар речи. Он глядел на меня неверящим, ошеломлённым взглядом, а когда смог наконец совладать с собой, просипел:

— Это правда? Ты с ней?.. 

— Это правда, — вымолвил я. — Но я хранил эту тайну и ни с кем ей не делился.  
  
Он с досадой ударил меня по спине.

— Даже мне не рассказал, а ещё друг! Вот только беда в том, что Кристина утверждает, будто ничего между вами не было, она отказала твоим домогательствам, и ты теперь ей мстишь.  
  
О нет, она таки исполнила свою угрозу!

Оглянувшись, я понял, что люди вокруг глядят на меня, указывают пальцем, обсуждают. Неужто она всем рассказала? Но зачем, за что она мне мстила, ведь я более не преследовал её и никак не угрожал в ответ?  
  
Я был так удручён происходящим, придавлен восуждающими взглядами, что и не заметил, как, сбежав с лестницы, ко мне подскочил Шуйский.   
  
Он встал вплотную, выпятил грудь и вскинул нос. Бросил со всем возможным презрением:

— Вам не место в приличном обществе, Пётр!  
  
Это настолько отличалось от его обожающего тона, что я растерялся окончательно. Кроме того, что-то в нём изменилось, и красивый юноша выглядел болезненным и истощённым.

— Да, я постриг волосы, — ответил он, правильно истолковав мой взгляд, и тряхнул обритой головой. — Ни в чём не желаю более походить на вас!

Закарчук с широкой улыбкой хлопнул его по плечу.

— Вот и умница, Вася, негоже такому молодцу вшей кормить. А теперь иди-ка ты отсюда, не мешайся под ногами у Петра Алексеевича. Раздавит ведь и не заметит.   
  
Он подхватил меня под руку и повёл вверх по лестнице. Шуйский крикнул вслед:

— Я бы вызвал вас на дуэль, но не желаю пачкать свои руки!

— Штаны он свои пачкать боится, — проворчал Закарчук. — Покажи ему пистолет, он и обделается со страху. Поспешим, Пётр Алексеевич, объяснимся перед Алевтиной Егоровной. Может, и не всё ещё потеряно. Наплетём ей, что рыжая ведьма превратно истолковала твои слова, а ты вовсе ничего и не имел в виду. Извинишься перед ней, стоя на коленях, и спасёшь репутацию.  
  
Но на входе в гостиную путь нам загородил Грановский. 

— Вам нет здесь места, господин Лихеев. Отныне вы — persona non grata.

— А давайте-ка вы, господин Грановский, не будете решать за хозяйку дома, кому здесь есть место, а кому нет, — огрызнулся Закарчук.

— Я высказываю общее мнение!..

Пока они ругались, я заглянул внутрь комнаты: тётушка привычно восседала на диване, а рядом с ней пристроилась Кристина — осунувшаяся, со страдальческим лицом. Увидев меня, она отвернулась и прикрылась веером, а тётушка нахмурилась.  
  
О нет, в этой битве мне не выстоять, и в словесной схватке с Кристиной, тем более на публике, мне не выиграть. Всё кончено.

Грановский распалялся больше и больше, и в конце концов пообещал «вышвырнуть этого молодчика». Закарчук отпустил мою руку и принялся махать кулаками перед его носом, а я, развернувшись, побрёл прочь.

Лишь добрался я до лестницы, как мне снова преградили дорогу. Я поднял взгляд — Наденька. Волосы её растрепались, покрасневшие глаза лихорадочно блестели.

— Как же вы могли? — произнесла она еле слышно. — Как посмели вы, вы!..

— Что? — спросил я одними губами.

— Эта женщина, Кристина, вы с ней… Вы так дурно поступили…  
  
Это было слишком для моих нервов, и я ответил ей, повысив голос:

— Да, я — с ней, и что? Разве давал я вам какие-либо авансы? Признавался в великой любви, обещал жениться? В чём я виноват пред вами? Хватит преследовать меня, вам не на что надеяться — я никогда не полюблю вас!  
  
Она вскрикнула, как раненая птица, залилась слезами и кинулась прочь. Я, шатаясь, продолжил путь из дома. У самых ворот встретил я отца одной из своих учениц; он холодно сообщил мне, что более не нуждается в моих услугах, и попросил вернуть деньги, уплаченные вперёд.

Поздним вечером, когда я заливал свои горести местной водкой, которую раздобыл мне Абдул, явился Закарчук. Он долго укорял меня за то, что я не послушал его предупреждений и не избегал Кристины, уверял, что не уйди я, и можно было бы уличить клеветницу во лжи. Я порядочно устал от его поучений и ответил:

— Довольно с меня упрёков, остановись. Сначала твоя Наденька закатывает мне сцены ревности, а теперь и ты. Надоели все, оставьте меня!

Закарчук весь побелел, что моя простыня, и спросил, запинаясь:

— К-какую сцену?  
  
Я с отвращением пересказал ему наш разговор. Закарчук поглядел на меня как на умалишённого, схватился за голову и застонал.

— Каков идиот! — выпалил он в сердцах, зарывшись пальцами в свои лохмы, а потом вдруг ухватил меня за плечи и встряхнул что есть силы.

— Не ревность это была, дурень ты этакий! Только слепой не увидел бы, какие ты взгляды на эту змею кидаешь. Надежда Владимировна не вынесла того, что ты оклеветал невинную женщину, что оказался подлецом!

— Но это же меня оклеветали, это ложь… — пролепетал я.

— А коли ложь, что же ты повёл себя с Надеждой Владимировной как последний подлец? — спросил Закарчук.  
  
На это у меня не было ответа. Мы долго сидели молча, пока Закарчук не спросил, что же на самом деле случилось между мной и Кристиной. Я рассказал ему обо всём, опуская интимные детали. Он поскрёб затылок, попросил глянуть письмо дяди. Я отпер ящик стола, достал конверт и подал ему. Закарчук почитал его, повертел и так, и эдак, проверил на свету, наконец вернул мне и пожал плечами.

— Чёрт знает что, — пробормотал он. — Не соображу, чем это письмо может быть настолько важно. Цена её чести — две копейки за ночь, однако же она отдалась тебе не за просто так… Или надеялась, что ты ей для чего-то сгодишься, да разочаровалась…  
  
Он поднял взгляд, увидел моё лицо и замолчал. Посидел какое-то время в тишине, кусая губы, поднялся, намереваясь уходить. Похлопал меня по плечу и произнёс напоследок:

— Не печалься, Пётр Лексеич, утро вечера мудренее. 

  
***

Смейся, торжествуй, чёрная тварь. Снова плети свою паутину, снова заводи свою песню: «Душно мне, Петя». Я живу в таком же аду, что и ты, между нами всё меньше отличий. Ползай у меня в ногах, скули, умоляй меня (залито вином)

обнял его (чернильные пятна) mit einem Fuss im Grabe* (лист оборван)

*(одной ногой в могиле — нем.)

  
***

Не осталось ничего, совсем ничего. Вся жизнь моя осыпалась палой листвой.  
  
Мне пришлось вернуть выплаченное вперёд за уроки. Утром заглядывала Адина; пряча глаза, поведала, что Абдул злится — я должен ему за жильё уже почти три недели.   
  
Я обещал всё решить в ближайшее время и твёрдо намерен сдержать обещание. 

Пусть смерть страшит меня, но ожидание её хуже самой погибели, сколько можно бегать от судьбы?  
  
Как хочется лечь и лежать, пока глаза не закроются сами собой, а сердце не перестанет биться. Но Закарчук не даст покоя. Каждый день заявляется ко мне, справляется о самочувствии, о моём душевном состоянии. Он поведал мне, что Наденька не выходит из дома, и батюшка с матушкой никак не могут успокоить её, и уже и доктора вызвали, чтобы выписал ей успокоительных капель. Шуйский из моего преданного друга и поклонника сделался яростным ненавистником — всем, кто желает слушать, он рассказывает о моём подлом поступке и насквозь прогнившей душе.

Кристина принимает повсюду сочувствие и уверения в том, что её репутация в совершенной безопасности. Хотя у тётушки она в последнее время не появлялась, да и сама тётушка отменила званый ужин, который обычно устраивала по воскресным дням.

— Что-то да будет, — бормотал Закарчук, дёргая себя за бороду. — Чуешь? Аж дышать тяжко.  
  
Я тоже ощущал это — хватку, медленно сжимающуюся на моём горле. И даже когда вышел под открытое небо, свежий воздух не принёс утешения. Наоборот, пасмурные, низко нависшие тучи усугубили моё неважное настроение.  
  
Без цели я отправился в центр города: бродил там и сям, прошёлся по главному бульвару, вовсю цветущему. Горожане, что попадались на пути, не здоровались со мной, отводили взгляды, а за спиной начинали шептаться или в полный голос обсуждать меня.

Подозреваю, что дело было не только в дурной славе, но и в моём диком и неряшливом виде. Я забыл расчесаться и поменять одежду, в которой переспал и на которой остались пятна вина, и чёрные хлопья после визита Тени, и даже остатки моего ужина. Поначалу я чувствовал стыд, но понемногу погрузился в невесёлые размышления.  
  
Тем вечером в беседке Кристина столько всего наговорила об Аркадии Ивановиче и обо мне… Я старался не вспоминать, не думать об этом, но… что, если не она одна, но и все знают? Неужели, пока я переживал из-за его смерти, за глаза смеялись: «Вот же дурачок, дядя ни в грош его не ставил, а он так убивается по нему»? 

Кристина могла считать меня полным дураком, но я всё понимал. Всегда догадывался, что отягощаю его, служу ему укором — он не позаботился обо мне как следует, хоть и обещал моей матушке. Он виноват перед сестрой — возможно ли, что он страдал от этого и потому не желал меня более видеть?  
  
Я не осуждал его, пусть и жаждал его любви — мне хватало и того, что перепадало время от времени. Крошки с барского стола, пускай.  
  
Я знал, каков он, всегда знал. И письму отнюдь не был удивлён, лишь надеялся — напоследок он скажет наконец добрые слова. Назовёт сыном, как я звал его про себя — отцом. Остальным нет нужды знать, остальные пускай думают, что жил я бедно и без родителей, но никогда не был обделён любовью.  
  
Так я брёл по бульвару, весь в воспоминаниях об Аркадии Ивановиче, и сам не заметил, как вышел к городскому парку. Народу там почти не было, и после некоторого раздумья я направился вглубь по аллее. Моё укромное место — сейчас бы спрятаться ото всех, свернуться на мягкой траве и заснуть…

Однако, подойдя ближе, я понял, что кто-то другой уже обнаружил мой тайный уголок и занял его. Более того, не один, а с дамой, судя по бесстыдным звукам, которые доносились из-за деревьев.

Отчего-то мне стало больно, словно у меня отобрали последнее, что оставалось, осквернили моё единственное убежище. Первым побуждением было идти прочь, проклиная неуёмных любовников, однако я невольно вслушался и оцепенел: эти звуки были мне знакомы. Мужчину я не опознал, однако женские стоны — о нет, не может быть!..  
  
Я приподнял мохнатую еловую лапу, заглянул внутрь — и будто получил пощёчину.  
  
Я обнаружил Кристину в объятиях другого, но из всех — этот был последним, кого я ожидал увидеть!  
  
Он находился спиной ко мне, однако эти широкие плечи и медные кудри я узнал и так. Рогоза повернул ко мне раскрасневшееся лицо и оскалился, как дикий зверь. Он рванулся в порыве броситься на меня, но Кристина удержала его. С разметавшимися волосами, с развратным румянцем на щеках и затуманенными глазами она была чудо как хороша.

— Подите прочь, — велела она мне, задыхаясь и смеясь одновременно. — Прочь, прочь! — и махнула маленькой белой ручкой.

Отогнала, будто я был надоедливым насекомым, не человеком даже. Рогоза тоже отвернулся от меня, как от пустого места, и продолжил ласкать её.  
  
Я отшатнулся, и ель целомудренно прикрыла два сплетённых тела.

Лучше бы мне дали пощёчину, лучше бы убили на месте… Он бы попытался убить меня, а она, испуганная, умоляла молчать о её новой постыдной тайне. Но нет, я более невидим, я не существую, мой голос тише, чем комариный писк!..  
  
Я бросился бежать, не разбирая дороги, сердце скакало как бешеное. Дышать было почти невозможно, и у ворот парка я рухнул на колени, едва не сбив какого-то почтенного господина с женой и дочерью. Перед глазами совсем потемнело, я сидел на земле и баюкал своё сердце, пока оно не успокоилось немного. И хлынувший наконец ливень охладил меня.  
  
Я презираю сам себя за то, что напишу сейчас, но только сегодня я понял окончательно: Кристина никогда не любила меня. Те две ночи не были её слабостью, а клевета — не местью за какие-то мои проступки.

Домой я вернулся весь грязный, мокрый и разбитый, однако внутри горела злость. Кристина лишила меня всего, но невольно дала побуждение разобраться, что за интриги плелись всё это время за моей спиной, пока я ходил, ослеплённый любовью и одурманенный выпивкой.  
  
Вот и пригодились мои дневники: я перетряс все листы, и я нашёл запись о вечере в Лихеевке, куда с визитом явился полковник Раевский. О да, именно таким оно осталось в моей памяти: поражённое лицо полковника, когда он заметил Кристину.

«Сударыня, и вы здесь?»  
  
И вы здесь… Все мы собрались в одном месте в одно время по неотвратимой случайности — Кристина приехала в Норах-Герёз из Германии, когда дядя мой был уже мёртв, тогда же я вернулся в родной город, и полковник застал нас обоих, когда прибыл сообщить тётушке о его смерти.  
  
Я достал грязный, мятый конверт, вытащил пятнистое от множества пальцев письмо, развернул, вгляделся в строчки, знакомые мне до последней закорючки, до единой чернильной кляксы.

Заворожённый письмом, я и не заметил, как Тень подобрался поближе и уселся на столе, по-обезьяньи поджав босые обгоревшие ноги.

— Чего тебе? — спросил я. — Всё, не попьёшь больше моей крови. Лучше бы подсобил, подсказал, что такого в твоём письме? Отчего так охотилась за ним треклятая Кристина?

Ответом мне был хриплый его смешок, но он не пытался высмеять меня, а смотрел заискивающе и непонятливо своими пустыми глазницами. Вся моя злость ушла окончательно.

— Выходит, что оба мы с тобой пострадали из-за женщин, — сказал я печально. Он же, наклонившись над письмом — я замер испуганно, — вгляделся и неожиданно произнёс чётко и раздельно:

— Frailty, thy name is woman!

— Как никогда согласен я с Шекспиром, — печально ответил я — и меня будто обожгло. 

Следом я склонился над письмом и увидел, как в первый раз:

«Почитай Шекспира, мальчик мой, он надоумит тебя и на мудрость, и на богатство».

— Как же можно было сразу не понять? — вскричал я. — Почему ты за всё это время не рассказал мне сам?..

Ожидая ответной реплики от Тени, я поднял голову — в комнате не было более никого.

Снова не сменив платья и не причесавшись, я отправился к тётушке, не разбирая ничего на своём пути.

  
Лакей попытался воспрепятствовать мне, но обмер от одного только взгляда. 

Тётушка встретила меня неласково.

— Разве не понял ты, что здесь тебе не рады? Какая ещё библиотека…

— Я понял это в тот день, когда вы меня отсюда вышвырнули, — отвечал я сквозь зубы. — Тогда я проявил излишнюю уступчивость и отдал вам дом моего отца без боя. Так неужели я не могу войти сюда хотя бы раз напоследок и посмотреть книги, на которые ушло моё наследство?   
  
Она разинула дряблый рот, чтобы запротестовать — но я стоял напротив неё, грязный и лохматый, сжав кулаки и всем видом источая злость и отчаянье. Я готов был попасть в библиотеку любой ценой, хоть грубой силой; вероятно, она прочитала это на моём лице.

— Читай тут же, не выноси ничего, — предупредила она по пути наверх, в правое крыло дома, где располагалась библиотека, которая в то же время была и кабинетом Аркадия Ивановича. Именно там я просиживал вечерами в углу, разглядывая тайком от него книги («Не вздумай трогать, Петруша, испортишь!»), постигая секреты разных языков, переживая множество приключений вместе с героями.  
  
Она почти не изменилась, библиотека, ещё с бытности генерала Лихеева. Её пощадили и годы, и бедность Аркадия Ивановича, и дурной вкус Алевтины Егоровны. Лакированное дерево настенных панелей слегка потемнело и кое-где потрескалось, да лепнина потолков чуть покрошилась, чего не скрывал даже слой свежей краски.  
  
В библиотеке пахло затхлостью и временем — с дядиного отъезда никто и не наведывался сюда, служанка наверняка лишь лениво проходилась тряпкой по краю полок. Я запомнил библиотеку огромной и таинственной, прохладной и сумрачной, а сейчас это была просто брошенная пыльная комната с книгами мертвецов на полках.

Охваченный грустью и ностальгией, я не сразу заметил новшество. На стене над письменным столом висел огромный, в полный рост, портрет Аркадия Ивановича. Черты его едва угадывались, художник явно льстил модели, однако косматые брови и кудрявые седые бакенбарды передал точь-в-точь. 

— Что с ним будешь делать, — проворчала Алевтина Егоровна, уткнув руки в бока. Окинула взглядом портрет и тяжко вздохнула. — А вот, гляди-ка, что у меня ещё есть…   
  
Она поманила меня к столу и продемонстрировала рамку, в которую вставлен был дагеротип, ещё один дядин портрет. Механическое чудо его не пощадило и запечатлело всё как есть — все морщины и пятна, и рытвины на щеках, и лысину, кое-где прикрытую старческим седым пушком. Дядя смотрел на меня с карточки слепо и испуганно, молча спрашивая, что ему делать со свалившимся на голову богатством, как устроить свою жизнь?

О, скоро ты найдёшь применение и деньгам, и своим старческим мощам.

— Портрет-то он заказал, проклятый, а карточку я велела сделать. Мы ещё дом не починили, только-только маленько с кладом разобрались, а через город проезжал этот, фотограф. И я говорю Аркадию Иванычу: «Пускай мне на память сделают». Как знала, что ничего больше не останется…  
  
Я повернулся к тётушке:

— Почему это всё у вас? И книги его, и вещи на рабочем столе… Вы же ненавидите его, вы шампанское пили в день, когда узнали о его кончине! 

«Отчего вы всем рассказываете о том, как он пренебрегал мной, и коли знаете, какой он был на самом деле, отчего сами суёте под нос его портреты?»  
  
Она сразу посуровела, поджала губы, взгляд её потускнел.

— Запамятовала выкинуть, — процедила тётушка. — А ты смотри, сам не трогай тут ничего, окромя книг, и не вздумай их вынести! Читай здесь. Да пальцы оботри, не то перепачкаешь.

Напуствовав меня таким образом, она отошла и скрестила руки на груди. Она намеревается стоять надо мной, как сторож? Мне хватило и злого взгляда, чтобы она пробормотала что-то недоброе и вышла, хлопнув тяжёлыми резными дверями.  
  
Я любовно провёл пальцам по корешкам книг. Бедные мои друзья, брошенные и забытые. Лишь Плутарха удалось спасти, а остальные плесневеют здесь. Ваши хозяева любовно собирали вас, расставляли по полкам, а нынче вы стоите бесполезно и угрюмо, никому не нужные.

Шекспир находился в самом углу библиотеки, я замер перед полкой в задумчивости.

«Гамлета» дядя обожал с нездоровой страстью, где приобретал книги с рук, где выписывал из-за границы разные издания и переводы.

Было там издание на английском начала семнадцатого века, любовно переплетённое в кожу. Было современное, прямиком из Лондона. Рядом стоял немецкий перевод Шлегеля, компанию ему составляла сшитая пачка листов — фантазия Сумарокова. Вот перевод Вронского — кусками вырванный из «Московского телеграфа», и тут же в виде книги, а рядом свеженькое издание Полевого. Неудивительно, что дядя запрятал что-то среди всего этого Датского королевства.

Первым делом я проверил английские книги, однако ни среди пожелтелых листов первого издания, ни среди белых хрустящих не обнаружил ничего. Шлегель и Сумароков тоже оказались пусты, Вронский не помог мне ни частями, ни целиком. Трясущимися руками я взялся за Полевого.

«Frailty, thy name is woman!» — сетовал несчастный Гамлет, когда его мать вышла замуж за убийцу его отца. Моя возлюбленная лишь опорочила меня перед всеми, настроила против меня моего самого пылкого поклонника и спуталась с человеком, который покалечил меня и от которого я её защищал.  
  
Я листал книгу, не в силах унять дрожь. Да, это в самом начале…

Там, где начиналась вторая сцена первого акта, где Гамлет восклицает: «О, женщины! ничтожество вам имя!», я нашёл второе письмо. Я развернул его, пробежался взглядом, и вся кровь бросилась к моему лицу. О чём он, что за бредни?

Приоткрылась дверь — и я торопливо спрятал письмо за пазуху.

— Всё посмотрел? — заскрипела Алевтина Егоровна, рыская взглядом по библиотеке.

— Да, благодарю вас, — ответил я. - Можете проверить — все книги на местах, я не взял ни одной.

Прищурившись, она сделала вид, будто оглядывает полки. Старая дура, за свою жизнь она прочитала хорошо если пару любовных романов, откуда ей знать, что и где находится в этой библиотеке?  
  
Я сдержанно попрощался и поспешил домой как на крыльях.  
  
И вот оно, перед мной на столе — второе письмо. Я и жажду читать его, и страшусь — то, что я успел выхватить взглядом, напугало меня. Я оттягиваю время, записывая всё, что происходило со мной за день; я чувствую, как только содержимое письма станет мне известно, что-то поменяется неотвратимо.   
  
Я жду. 

**9 глава**

Сколько же времени не брал я в руки перо? Уже лето, солнечные лучи падают из окна на стол, на выцветший бархат обивки.  
  
С той ночи я не чувствовал, как раньше, ни желания, ни потребности вести дневники своей безрадостной жизни, сидя ночами с бутылкой по одну сторону, и чернильницей — по другую. Мне больше нет нужны исповедоваться бумаге, цепляться за тонкую чернильную нить в поисках спасения от мучительной мигрени и ограждаться от призраков.

Всё закончилось.   
  
Да и времени у меня не то что раньше — порой не хватает и поесть. 

Однако нынче посетил я Наденьку и остался в тягостных чувствах. Вина, жалость и страх перед тем, что с ней случилось, переполняют меня, события той проклятой ночи смешались в голове в один кошмарный чёрный ком. Я желаю восстановить час за часом и понять сам, что же произошло и сколько в том моей вины.

Помню как сейчас — второе письмо Аркадия Ивановича жгло мне кожу под рубашкой, пока я добирался домой — но я не остановился, чтобы прочитать его, я желал раскрыть эту тайну, спрятавшись ото всех нежеланных свидетелей.   
  
Я сидел, терзая бумагу обычной ежедневной записью, сердце моё разрывалось от предательства Кристины и в то же время трепетало от предвкушения тайны.  
  
За окном снова застучали капли, но теперь это был не весенний ливень, а гроза с громом и молниями.

Даже Тень куда-то затаился и не вылезал. Подозревая, что он опасается моего гнева, я наконец не выдержал и развернул пожелтевшие от времени листы. Сколько они ждали своего часа: два года, с тех пор как дядя нашёл сокровища, или куда меньше, и письмо он написал перед самым своим отъездом в Германию, даже зная, что Алевтина Егоровна не пустит меня на порог?  
  
Я прочитал письмо до последнего листа, а после перечитал ещё несколько раз. Руки мои тряслись, а с ними и строки перед глазами. У Аркадия Ивановича был каллиграфический почерк, и я разобрал каждое слово как напечатанное литерами, но разум отказывался верить написанному.  
  
С воплем ужаса я отбросил письмо от себя, тут же снова схватил и разорвал на несколько частей.

— Где ты? — воскликнул я в бешенстве и отчаянии, выглядывая по углам тёмный силуэт. — Где, выходи! Что же ты наделал, что ты натворил?! Как ты посмел?!  
  
Ни одного звука в ответ — я был один в доме. Совершенно один.   
  
Я ещё кричал ему оскорбления, и расшвыривал свой нехитрый скарб, пытаясь найти Тень, и даже перевернул кровать в его поисках. А после, так и не обнаружив, уселся на пол и зарыдал. Не было никого, чтобы мог я поделиться своим горем, и оттого было ещё тяжелее.  
  
К боли душевной добавилась и телесная, моя вечерняя мигрень пришла без приглашения и по расписанию.

Когда муки мои достигли предела, когда из горла вырывались уже не рыдания, а хрипы, я поднялся, как покойник из гроба, и вышел из дома прямо под ливень. Куда, зачем? Сейчас и не вспомнить, но сидеть одному среди обрывков письма было невыносимо.

Странная штука, я не знаю, что было дальше, куда я отправился и что делал в последующие три часа. Но очнулся я в доме Закарчука, в его комнате. Я был полностью раздет и укутан в стёганое одеяло, ногами в тазу с горячей водой. Меня бил озноб, а Закарчук, устроившись напротив, качал головой и повторял:

— Ну и напугал ты меня, братец, ну и напугал.  
  
Я попытался встать — он удержал меня, усадил снова. 

— Давай-ка чаю горяченького, да с медком?  
  
Я кивнул — горло саднило от криков, отвечать не хотелось.  
  
Он явился, но вскоре явился с Еленой: он нёс поднос с чаем, она — чистую одежду.

— Больше никогда так не поступайте, — наказала мне Елена, положила одежду на постель и вышла, оставив меня с чувством вины и недоумения. Я что-то сотворил в беспамятстве?

Закарчук вручил мне поднос, снова сел передо мной, подпёрши кулаком щёку, и стал смотреть, как я пью чай.

— И что же это было, Пётр Лексеич? — спросил он. — Опять страшилище из угла напугало? Или кто-нибудь нервы растрепал, пока ты променад совершал?  
  
Я покачал головой.

— Не угадал или не хочешь отвечать?  
  
Я снова покачал головой.

— Значит, не хочешь, — с горечью ответил Закарчук. — Ты, братец, однажды уже утаил от меня свою большую любовь, и вот как всё обернулось… 

— Ты никак бы не помешал ей, — ответил я сиплым голосом, — а как узнал — так всё равно ничем это не закончилось.

— Ну а вдруг тут — помогу?

Перед моими глазами всплыли строки проклятого письма, и я ответил через силу:

— Нет, здесь ничем не помочь, никто на свете на это не способен. 

— Прямо уж и никто, — проворчал Закарчук. — Тогда вино тебе тем более не помощник.

— Я не пьян, разве ты не видишь? 

— Я-то вижу, но когда я тебя завел к себе, ты вина требовал, неужто не помнишь?

Ответить на это мне было нечего, и я продолжил пить чай в молчании, пока Закарчук терзал меня взглядом, силясь по виду отгадать причину моего состояния.

Когда я допил чай, он забрал чашку с подносом, строгим голосом велел мне одеваться и ложиться в постель.

— Ты духом не падай, Пётр Лексеич, мы ещё повоюем, — сказал он и вышел, притворив за собой дверь.

Только это мне и нужно было! Я выбрался из таза, оставляя на полу мокрые следы, наскоро оделся и прислушался, нет ли шагов за стеной За чаем мысли мои оформились, и теперь я точно знал, куда намереваюсь идти и зачем.  
  
Я вышел в тесный коридор и тихонько-тихонько пробрался мимо спален сестёр, мимо столовой и оказался на кухне. На счастье моё, там было пусто, а на печке, на самом видном месте стояли мои сапоги, вымытые и начищенные. И даже кинжал, подарок сослуживцев с войны, который я носил в сапоге, лежал в ножнах рядом на столе.  
  
Я быстро обулся, выскочил в сени, услышал позади шум, меня окликнул по имени женский голос — и я кинулся из дома, бегом по ступенькам, прочь, прочь со всех ног. Дождь накрапывал еле-еле, и только в тучах на западе изредка сверкали далёкие молнии.  
  
Как в тумане добрался я до Сосновой улицы — мигрень разрывала голову на части, — нашёл нужный дом. 

Осколки событий, которые проносились мимо меня раньше, складывались в единую картину. И я намерен был узнать всю правду.

  
Я взлетел на крыльцо, забарабанил в дверь; дёрнул на себя и понял, что она открыта. Внутри не горел свет и было тихо — или никого нет, или хозяйка уже почивает. Я остановился у подножия лестницы на второй этаж, озираясь по сторонам и пытаясь сообразить, сколько же сейчас времени. Когда глаза привыкли к темноте после лунного света, я заметил наверху тёплое мерцание огня.  
  
Я поднялся по лестнице, там встретила меня Кристина с подсвечником, придерживая на груди цветастую шаль. Волосы её были наспех заколоты, лицо испуганное и растерянное. Я ощутил приступ злой радости. 

— Чего вам нужно? — раздражённо спросила Кристина, глядя на меня снизу вверх.

— О, всего лишь сущая мелочь… Мне нужна от вас правда! Вы были тогда в Берлине, верно? — выпалил я. — Вы знали моего дядю! Господин Раевский рассказал мне, я виделся с ним незадолго до его пропажи… — это был уже приступ чистого вдохновения, но мгновенно изменившееся лицо её показало, что я на верном пути. — Вы крутились вокруг моего дяди и исчезли сразу после того, как случился пожар! Вы… и ваш брат!  
  
Она отшатнулась от меня, как от прокажённого, к перилам, а я шагнул следом, не разрывая дистанции между нами.

— Рассказывайте всё! — велел я.

Кристина с трудом разлепила губы — о, как я мечтал об этих губах, и даже в момент допроса я не мог смотреть на них без трепета. Это меня и погубило. 

Глядя лишь на Кристину, я не видел коридора и не услышал шагов сзади до последнего. Только когда за спиной скрипнула неосторожная половица, я резко обернулся и успел на мгновение заметить Шуйского — растрёпанного, с голым торсом и кулаком, стремительно летящим к моему лицу.

Боль вспыхнула в моей и так измученной мигренью голове, я рухнул, не ощутив удара от падения. 

  
**10 глава**

На какое-то время я лишился чувств, а когда наконец очнулся, надо мной безутешно рыдала Кристина, её бранил за это человек с низким злым голосом. Шуйский отмалчивался, хотя уж здесь бы ему разразиться обличительной речью. Руки и ноги меня не слушались, и всё, что я мог — чуть приоткрыть глаза. Рядом со мной на полу лежал Шуйский. Лицо его было бледно, веки прикрыты, под щекой на полу собралась тёмная лужица крови.

— Как ты смел?! — рыдала Кристина надо мной. — Почему — его? Васенька, Васенька!

— Дура, — устало произнёс собеседник, и я узнал Рогозу. — Ты совсем забыла о нынешней ночи и всех нас могла погубить.

— Вовсе не обязательно собираться всем сегодня!

— И ты провела бы оставшееся время, не вылезая из постели этого юнца? Ты и так едва не пустила прахом все наши усилия, когда закрутила интрижку с Шуйским вместо того, чтобы соблазнять Лихеева, да еще и настроила его против себя! Или это была ночь прощания с Васенькой? Неужто я мало любил тебя нынче? Ты должна была сегодня привести Лихеева в дом к старой жабе, пока он не сообщил никому более о письме!

— Я всё продумала! Васенька помог бы мне с ним…

— Дура, — с отвращением повторил Рогоза. — Что бы ты сделала, упросила его помочь в убийстве? Твоего Васеньку, ходячую добродетель? 

— Ты не знаешь его, Рихард, — сказала Кристина твёрдым голосом, в котором ещё слышались слёзы. — Он помог бы нам. Ты совсем его не знаешь.

— И не узнаю, — парировал Рогоза. — Как не знаю и того, кому Лихеев успел рассказать о письме. А теперь поторопись, все остальные уже в сборе. Оденься поприличней, сама знаешь, к какому высокому гостю на приём мы собираемся… Дай мне свою шаль.  
  
К тому времени я уже мог кое-как двигаться, силился приподняться.

— Лежать, — прикрикнул на меня Рогоза и наступил на спину, прижимая к полу.  
  
Я пытался сопротивляться ему, но пока ещё не пришёл в себя окончательно, голова раскалывалась, перед глазами всё плыло.

Рогоза вывернул мои руки, мягкая ткань стянула запястья.

— Проклятый выродок, — неистовствовал он. — Нам с сестрой пришлось два месяца возиться с тобой. И ты ещё не расплатился со мной за ту пулю! — прошипел он мне на ухо как змея, и дёрнул за волосы, будто желал оторвать мою голову. Я застонал.

— Так-то, — с удовлетворением произнёс он. — А теперь вставайте, господин Лихеев, не мне объяснять, что вас ждёт.  
  
Он заставил меня подняться и даже придержал, когда меня повело. 

— И что меня ждёт? — спросил я. — Вы же ненавидите меня, и Кристина ненавидит, так почему не убьёте сейчас?

— О нет, — протянул Рогоза; он стоял за моей спиной, схватив за вывернутые руки, и я чувствовал его дыхание на своей шее. — Нет-нет, не я убью вас. Вы, господин Лихеев, ценная душа.

«Душа», — сказал он, и я наконец понял. Они нашли письмо Аркадия Ивановича, и они собираются следовать тем же путём.  
  
Я ударил его каблуком в колено, а когда он ослабил хватку, вырвался, развернулся и пнул что есть мочи под дых. Он булькнул и согнулся. Больше ничего сделать я не успел: сзади ахнули, вскрикнули, и Кристина толкнула меня своими маленькими ладонями с неистовой, злой силой.   
  
Я покатился вниз с лестницы, пересчитывая ступеньки, и так приложился затылком об пол, что опять едва не лишился сознания. И только одно звенело в голове: «Нам с сестрой пришлось возиться с тобой».

Наверху скрипнули ступеньки. Рогоза — Рихард Фогельгезанг — спускался ко мне, пламя свечей обрисовывало его силуэт жёлтым по контуру. Я хорошо научился чувствовать смерть на войне, и сейчас я знал — он убьёт меня.

Остановившись передо мной, он прорычал что-то злобное, и удар обрушился на моё лицо, хрустнули зубы. 

— Чёрт с твоей душой, — прошипел он, выхватил нож, покрытый чем-то-то тёмным (кровью Шуйского?), и опустился передо мной на колени. 

— Остановись, он нужен нам! — крикнула сверху Кристина.

— Не так и сильно, найдём ещё одного.

— И где же, схватим первого встречного? Ты сам сказал, что все собрались и ждут лишь нас.

— Их и так трое, — отмахнулся он.

— Но тогда они догадаются! Неужели ты не хочешь посмотреть на то, что с ним станет? — спросила Кристина уже томным голосом. — Или как он будет смотреть на её смерть?

Рихард поднялся, тяжело дыша и пожирая меня злобным взглядом. Но он был побеждён, теперь он сам хотел для меня как можно больших мучений.  
  
Он вздёрнул меня за плечо, выворачивая сустав, и снова поднял на ноги, прижал к стене.

— Ещё раз посмеешь сопротивляться, и я изрежу всё твоё лицо, — пообещал он, приставляя лезвие к моей щеке. — Даже без глаз и ушей ты ещё способен будешь идти.  
  
В подтверждение своих слов он сделал рукой резкое движение, и боль пронзила меня. По щеке заструилась кровь, а я не сразу понял, что ослеп на правый глаз. Он собирается искалечить меня перед смертью!..  
  
Мог ли я справиться с ним? Возможно. Мог ли сбежать от дальнейших пыток и увечий? Вырваться, броситься на улицу и громко позвать на помощь, чтобы у Рихарда не было возможности расправиться со мной на виду у всех?  
  
Я решил больше не пробовать. Вряд ли кто-нибудь понял бы меня, но я был раздавлен предательством человека, которого любил всю жизнь. Злость и ярость мои прошли, и не осталось больше ничего. Никакая пытка не способна была превзойти мои душевные мучения.   
  
Я не хотел более жить, даже если существование моё закончится медленной и мучительной смертью.  
  
А ведь Наденька когда-то обещала мне долгую счастливую жизнь…  
  
Я покорно ждал, пока сверху не спустилась полностью одетая для уличной прогулки Кристина. Увидев, что совершил Рихард, она заохала, заахала и велела ему потерпеть, чтобы я не истёк кровью до нужного момента.  
  
У дома стоял большой чёрный дормез с окнами, занавешенными изнутри, на облучке скучал кучер. Когда Рихард вывел меня, кучер приподнялся, разглядывая меня, и зло усмехнулся. Его лицо было в тени, но у меня мелькнула догадка, что это один из негодяев, которых наняли покалечить меня в ночь перед дуэлью.   
  
Я покорно дал усадить себя внутрь, напротив устроились брат и сестра Фогельгезанг, и экипаж тронулся. Я мало что соображал: к мигрени добавилась и режущая боль, которая случалась всякий раз, когда я моргал раненым глазом; ныли выбитые зубы, горели и кровоточили губы.

Едва я равнодушно задался вопросом, не боятся ли даже в такой поздний час эти двое привлечь внимание огромным, зловещего вида экипажем, как Кристина спросила с нервозностью в голосе:

— Ты приготовил всё к отъезду?

— Конечно, родная, я ведь не отвлекался на юных смазливых дурачков. Кроме того, я избавил тебя от одного назойливого молодчика, который уж точно не дал бы вам с Васенькой возможности разобраться с нежданными ночными визитами. Бородатый дружок господина Лихеева следил за домом. Слава Богу, он так был поглощён этим, что не заметил, как я подобрался сзади.  
  
Я вздрогнул. Закарчук, друг мой! Старый верный товарищ, после всех моих выходок он не бросил меня и отправился выручать. 

Однако внутри себя я ощутил странное равнодушие. Горе от правды, что открылась мне благодаря письму, было так велико, что я воспринял это как продолжение моих бедствий. Всё кончено — я потерял любящего меня человека, потерял физически и как светлый образ в моей памяти; я потерял женщину, которую любил, и женщину, которая любила меня; и главное, я утратил лучшего друга, какого только можно было пожелать. Я находился в оке бури, и пусть около меня стояло кажущееся спокойствие, всё остальное бушевало.

Рихард жадно следил за моим лицом. Вероятно, на нём ничего не отразилось, потому что он со вздохом разочарования откинулся назад. 

— Наконец-то мы уедем из проклятого городишки, — произнёс он, обращаясь к сестре. — Почти два месяца мне пришлось терпеть глупую старуху и стреляться с Лихеевым — и всё потому, что ты вдруг решила сыграть в трагическую невинность. Чего стоило тебе приласкать героя, а? Всего лишь подсказать: «твой дядя оставил ключ к богатству». И мы давно бы уже были далеко отсюда.

— Он слишком бестолковый, чтобы понять сразу, да и не поверил бы, что его святой дядя способен на такое, — ответила она с гримаской. — Но в итоге у нас есть ключ, верно? И его тётка без оглядки согласилась нам помочь.

Рихард недовольно ответил:

— Я и без письма догадался уже, в чём секрет, и намекал старухе как мог. Немудрено было: сказка про три души больно хорошо легла на историю обогащения старика. Письмо с указаниями понадобилось только, чтобы ткнуть старуху в него носом, как в неоспоримое доказательство моих слов. Чёрт возьми, да если бы этот идиот, — он пнул меня в ногу носком ботинка, — знал, что когда мы с тобой ссорились, я всего навсего уговаривал тебя приласкать его.

— Вот сам бы и приласкал! — огрызнулась Кристина и вперила в меня огненный взор. — Вы были хорошей пешкой, Петенька, но не более того. Теперь молитесь, чтобы вам досталась быстрая смерть.

Губы мои были полностью разбиты от удара Рихарда, и часть зубов превратилась в крошево, однако я не удержался от реплики:

— Об одном молюсь я, сударыня, — чтобы вы не заразили меня позорною болезнью.  
  
Они разобрали мои слова: Кристина возмущённо вскрикнула, а Рихард расхохотался. Она повернулась к нему и заколотила крошечными кулачками по плечу.

— Ты, проклятый, это всё ты! Я умоляла тебя, я говорила, что он мне противен! Если бы ты отправился вместо меня, то убил бы его и забрал письмо, и мне не пришлось бы ему отдаваться!

— Ну-ну, довольно, — примирительно произнёс Рихард, перехватывая её руки и прижимая их к своей груди. — Смерть племянника после кончины его дяди могла бы вызвать ненужные подозрения, да и в итоге он нашёл нам второе письмо. Пусть уважаемая Алевтина Егоровна добыла его нам в неполном виде, однако написанного вполне достаточно. Благодарю вас за письмо, господин Лихеев.

Кристина, совсем успокоившись и усевшись прямо, поглядывала на меня с усмешкой.

— Смотри-ка, Рихард, как его перекорёжило. Всё никак не может пережить, что его благодетель, его второй отец оказался негодяем и убийцей. Ты же воевал, Петенька, разве не видел человеческую грязь рядом? И разве сам ты не такой? Неужели ты, будь у тебя возможность получить что-то ценой человеческих жизней, не ухватился бы за нее? 

— Никогда, — с отвращением ответил я.

Кристина переглянулась с Рихардом, словно спрашивая: «Видали идиота?».

— «Никогда», — передразнил Рихард. — Отчего же дядя послал тебе письмо, где подробно расписал всю процедуру? Нам он не пожелал ничего рассказать даже под самыми страшными пытками, даже когда мы мучили его прекрасную юную супругу.

Кристина рассмеялась жестоким низким смехом, не похожим на её привычное кокетливое хихиканье.

— Ты глупенький книжный мальчик, Петя. Сначала ты вёл затворничество в дряхлом доме с дряхлыми стариками, затем война — и после ты спился, не совладав со взрослой жизнью. Зачем тебе богатства, о чём старый дурак только думал? Хотя все вы дураки. Бедная глупенькая Эльхен считала меня своей подругой лишь потому, что мы росли вместе. Стоило ей увидеть меня на светском вечере в Берлине, как она кинулась жаловаться, как ей обрыднул старый муж, и она устала терпеть его даже со всеми богатствами. Идиотке и в голову не пришло, что на допросе первым делом мы примемся за неё. И она хорошо помогла нам: вспомнила, что старик намеревался передать — или уже передал — секрет обогащения своему племянничку. Не притворяйся святым, Петенька, ты удивительный мерзавец. Тот, кто тебя вырастил, видел тебя насквозь.  
  
Я мог бы сказать, что никогда в жизни не пошел бы на такое злодейство, но что дал бы мне спор с двумя насквозь гнилыми и порочными существами? Зачем мне отстаивать свою честь перед ними? И самое главное — ещё несколько дней назад, расскажи мне кто всю правду про Аркадия Ивановича, я… Я точно так же жизнью поклялся бы, что он под страхом смерти не совершит подобного.

— Как он умер? — спросил я вместо этого.

— Я убила его, — ответила Кристина с дьявольской усмешкой. — Мы заперлись в гостиничном номере и допрашивали его всю ночь, и под конец он мог только стонать и скулить, однако так ничего и не выдал. Сообщил лишь, что мы мерзавцы, которым нельзя доверить такую силу. Вы подумайте, кто читал нам проповеди! Когда начало светать, я задушила его этими самыми руками, — она показала мне руки в хорошеньких белых перчатках и с притворной лаской потрепала меня по щеке. Я вспомнил верёвку на шее Тени. Что же, это всё объясняло.

Несмотря на ужас, который внушало мне злодеяние Аркадия Ивановича, я не мог не восхититься его выдержкой перед лицом смерти. Буду ли я так же хладнокровен или стану умолять о пощаде?

Домрез остановился, и мои печальные размышления прервались. Кристина выпорхнула из него, а когда вернулась, то уселась рядом со мной, оставив дверцу открытой.

— Не заставляйте нас ждать, — недовольно сказала она, обращаясь к кому-то снаружи, кого я не мог видеть. Наконец экипаж чуть накренился от того, что на подножку наступили, внутрь проскользнула женская фигура в плаще и присела на свободное место рядом с Рихардом. Лунный свет из окошка кареты упал на её лицо. Это была Наденька. Она бросила на меня тусклый взгляд, узнала, и глаза её расширились.

— Он здесь? — пролепетала она. — Что с ним произошло, что с его лицом?

Кристина посмеялась над её растерянностью.

— Он с нами не по своей воле, как можете видеть. Он тоже умрёт сегодня, и вы, Надежда Владимировна, будете отомщены.

Экипаж тронулся.

— Как вы можете! — воскликнул я через боль. — Вы знаете, что они замыслили? Чем придётся пожертвовать? Неужели вы чего-то так желаете, что готовы пойти на убийство?

Наденька смотрела на меня пустым взглядом и ничего не отвечала. За неё ответила Кристина.

— Идиот, она желает умереть сегодня. И виноват в этом только ты.

— Пресвятой Боже, но что я сделал? Наденька, я готов извиниться перед вами за всё, но одумайтесь! Вы не знаете, на что обрекаете свою душу!

Рихард поморщился от моего крика и сказал:

— Или ты заткнёшься сам, или я выбью тебе оставшиеся зубы. Ты в самом деле до сих пор веришь, что способен понять хоть кого-то? 

Наденька смотрела в окно кареты, луна светила на её бледное печальное лицо. Она не выказала никаких чувств ни во время моих слов, ни после ответа Рихарда. Что же случилось с ней?  
  
Я умолял её одуматься, упрашивал открыться мне, клялся, что всегда испытывал к ней самую горячую привязанность. Не думаю, что она понимала хоть половину моих речей, скорее, это лишь обозлило моих мучителей.

— Заткни наконец его! — в бешенстве велел Рихард, и Кристина, удерживая меня за горло с неженской силой, засунула мне в рот скомканный платок. Наденька наблюдала за происходящим с отстранённым ужасом, а когда я не мог сказать ей более ни слова, отвернулась к окну.

Дорога шла в гору, и я знал конечную точку нашего путешествия — большой дом на холме, будто возносящийся над остальным городом. Лихеевка.   
  
У ворот нас встречали Алевтина Егоровна и Кородубов, масляная лампа в руках тётушки освещала её морщинистое жёлтое лицо.

— Никогда не любила тебя, — пробормотала Алевтина Егоровна, отвечая на мой злой взгляд.

— Какая жестокость, — пробормотал Кородубов и поскорее отвёл глаза. — Проход расчищен, ждали только вас, — угодливо сообщил он Рихарду.  
  
Моя растерянность всё росла. Я не представлял, какие желания могли быть у тётушки, предполагал причины Кородубова и совершенно терялся в догадках, что могло подтолкнуть Наденьку на подобное. Но главный вопрос был не в том. Если они читали письмо Аркадия Ивановича, то неужели не могли знать самое важное условие? 

— Идёмте, — нетерпеливо сказал Рихард. — Я хочу покинуть этот город ещё до рассвета.  
  
Он удерживал меня за плечо, крепко сжимая пальцы. Я не думал о себе, но появись у меня возможность спасти Наденьку — воспользовался бы ей немедленно. Однако я был ранен, обессилен, и я был окружён врагами.

**11 глава**

  
В письме Аркадий Иванович подробно поведал обо всех обстоятельствах своего обогащения, начиная с того дня, когда блаженный Рахим явился к нему на порог с рассказом о немыслимых сокровищах, кои можно получить, зная хитрый ход на земле Лихеевки. Он напомнил о крепости, давно разрушенной, где после возвели имение. Где-то под домом всё время находился тайный проход к самому Манузу, который, как известно, мог исполнить практически любое желание.

Отчего Аркадий Иванович поверил ему, отчего пошёл на поводу у сумасшедшего? От отчаяния, от беспросветной бедности и потому что ему, как он считал, нечего было терять.   
  
В подвале нашем лишь одна стена всегда представляла собой древнюю кладку из огромных нетёсанных камней. Аркадий Иванович хитрил как мог, чтобы супруга не догадалась ни о чём. 

Стоило Алевтине Егоровне уснуть, дядя торопливо одевался, спускался в погреб, и вместе с Рахимом они вынимали старые камни из стены ночь за ночью, пока не образовалось отверстие, через которое мог пробраться взрослый мужчина. Они подгадали закончить к первому новолунию, вроде нынешнего. Если верить старым легендам и россказням Рахима, такие тёмные ночи и годятся лучше всего для тёмных дел.

Алевтина Егоровна и Кородубов приготовили лампы, чтобы освещать путь вниз, и в ожидании, пока собираются остальные, осматривали при их свете древний вход. 

Дядя, вернувшись из-под земли, привалил снаружи к отверстию старую рассохшуюся дверь, что до поры хранилась в подвале без дела. Сейчас она валялась на полу, у ног Наденьки; та словно запряталась глубоко в себя и из самой глубины посматривала, что происходит вокруг. Я всё ждал, что она опомнится, вскрикнет от ужаса и бросится прочь, позовёт на помощь… Хотя у неё не было и шанса сбежать от заговорщиков. Как не было более даже капли любви и сочувствия ко мне.

Кристина, не обращая ни малейшего внимания ни на кого, улыбалась брату, а он неотрывно смотрел на неё, держа её за руки. Будто и не было между ними тела Шуйского, что остывало в двухэтажном домике на Сосновой улице, и убитого где-то в переулке Закарчука.

  
  
Два года назад в тёмную безлунную ночь Аркадий Иванович пришёл к Джалиле и велел ей и детям собираться и идти с ним. Когда она воспротивилась, он стал угрожать, что обидит её детей. Мне сложно до сих пор принять то, что Айдан и Галия мои родственники и что я, мечтая о брате, всё время жил бок о бок со сводными братом и сестрой. Но в ту ночь это не имело никакого значения для их отца.

Рахим помогал Аркадию Ивановичу затащить мать и детей в подвал и дальше — в проход, ведущий под землю.

Первой в зияющее отверстие прошла Алевтина Егоровна, освещая путь. Следом, шелестя плащом, проскользнула Наденька. Кородубов галантно указал на вход Кристине; она, усмехнувшись и подобрав юбки, последовала за остальными, он за ней. Я заметил, что Кородубов изо всех сил старается не смотреть не то что на меня, но даже в мою сторону. Жалкий и смешной старик, он не слышал сказку о трёх душах? 

Рихард грубо ухватил меня за воротник сзади и дёрнул, побуждая идти вперёд, в чёрную дыру.

— Помни — ты нужен мне живым, но не обязательно целым, — прошипел он. — Добираться недалеко, судя по письму твоего дядюшки, и ты не успеешь истечь кровью, даже если я заберу последний твой глаз и всего изрежу.  
  
Я покорно кивнул, показывая, что пойду сам, и в самом деле двинулся в проход через разбросанные по полу камни. Споткнулся, и Рихард поддержал меня за локоть, не давая упасть. Вторую руку с фонарём он вытянул вперёд, освещая нам путь. 

Впереди ответно мерцал золотистый огонёк тётушкиной лампы.

Кородубов теперь не кружил подле неё, не лебезил и не смотрел преданными глазами. И она не кокетничала с ним, а будто напрочь забыла о его существовании. Они более не нуждались друг в друге: она в его внимании, а он — в её деньгах.  
  
Как же так, думал я утомлённо, перебирая ногами под понукания Рихарда. Я жил, страдал, любил, надеялся, но всё это время был лишь пешкой в игре брата и сестры. Вспоминая слезливый рассказ Кристины о трагической судьбе её любимых, я с ужасом представлял себе, сколько же человеческих судеб растоптала эта дьявольская парочка. От их рук погибали все, кто их окружал — дурачок Шуйский, мой дорогой друг Закарчук. Аркадий Иванович, который мучительной смертью хоть немного расплатился за своё злодейство.

Рихард шёл чуть позади, левой рукой подталкивая меня, лампа в его правой руке покачивалась, и каменистые стены хода, по которому мы двигались, искажались в свете пламени, содрогались — а может, то лишь казалось мне.

Высота хода была немногим больше моего роста, ширина такая же, а сами стены — округлые и щербатые. Сквозь пелену усталости и боли я заметил письмена и изображения, но не мог рассмотреть их как следует. Все силы, всё внимание моё сосредотачивались на том, чтобы держаться ровно и не отставать от процессии. 

Мало-помалу ход начал расширяться, каменистый пол пошёл под уклон, а подземный холод отступил. После промозглого подвала мы должны были мёрзнуть сильнее, но нет, нас окутывало сухое тепло. Разумеется, ведь впереди ожидает адское пламя.

Боялся ли я смерти, когда меня буквально вели на эшафот? Отнюдь. У меня не осталось больше за что цепляться, я проиграл эту схватку.

Однако было и ещё кое-что, побуждающее меня двигаться дальше. Нет, не страх перед расправой со стороны Рихарда, не беспокойство за Наденьку, не отупление от страданий. Вперёд меня толкало болезненное, невозможное любопытство.

Историю о трёх душах мне рассказывали и Рахим, и Джалиля, которая, описывая подземный мир, воздевала руки, не в силах передать творящиеся там ужасы.   
  
Эта история будоражила мой детский разум, и я, стыдно признаться, иногда выбирал среди окружающих, кого бы отдал Манузу за сказочные богатства. Первой жертвой всегда становилась тётушка, а остальными — уличные мальчишки, которые дразнили меня за обноски, долговязость и манеру постоянно витать в облаках.  
  
И вот я стал героем старинной сказки, сам превратился в жертву Мануза.   
  
Ход в демоническую обитель оказался странно притягательным. Чем дольше мы спускались, тем светлее становилось вокруг; скоро всё пространство наполнилось тёплым янтарным светом. Возможно, мой оставшийся глаз мне отказывал, но я заметил, что в воздухе над нами парили сгустки этого света как полупрозрачные звёзды.

Рихард шёл наравне со мной, широко распахнутыми глазами созерцая удивительное зрелище. Безжалостный убийца, в тот момент он походил на ребёнка. 

Засмотревшись на эти звёзды, я не увидел камень со стороны ослепшего глаза, споткнулся и завалился на Рихарда. Он с криком оттолкнул меня; я ударился о стену и упал на колени рядом с ней.

Идущая впереди четвёрка остановилась, все оглянулись; Кристина сделала порывистое движение в нашу сторону, но Рихард жестом велел ей оставаться на месте.   
  
Я не почувствовал удара — поверхность хода оказалась упругой, горячей и пружинистой. Я так и застыл — привалившись к стене и ощущая плечом слабую пульсацию. Вблизи можно было рассмотреть под слюдянистой корочкой золотые и угольно чёрные жилы, и услышать тишайшее тук-тук.  
  
Это место было живым. Когда генерал Лихеев велел очистить площадку под строительство, и его люди убирали руины, и возводили новые стены; когда у него родился сын, а после растил собственных детей, а они своих; когда дядя въехал в осиротевший дом после гибели моего отца и растил меня как своего ребёнка — всё это время подземное обиталище ожидало гостей. 

Рахим рассказал дяде, что в далёкие времена, когда на месте Лихеевки ещё стояла крепость древних удзугов, воинственных потомков нынешних мирных аборигенов, они приносили жертвы Манузу. Происходило это обычно после победы над врагом, и убивали неместных. Настоящие чудеса случались тогда: воскресали мёртвые, вымирали целые сёла тех, кто был не мил хозяину Норах-Герёза.

  
Ещё мальчишкой Рахим слышал от бабки, что пращуром его был сам Горный Князь. Рахим бредил старой крепостью и легендами о ней, надоедал родным с расспросами, пока дед наконец не раскрыл ему главный секрет Лихеевки, оговариваясь, что всё это глупые сказки. Так мечты Рахима обрели более меркантильный характер.

  
  
Я узнал это не из письма дядюшки. Само место, окружающее меня, древний фундамент поведал мне это через прикосновение, письмена и рисунки на стенах. Как вживую, я узрел идущего сквозь тёплый дьявольский свет статного старика в серебряном венце; старик гнал кнутом, как скот, тройку связанных людей, нагих, израненных и ослеплённых. Не один Горный Князь творил злодейства - целая династия, сын за отцом, князей, купающихся в крови.

Видел я и Рахима — мальчишку с ясными глазами, что слушал рассказы морщинистого деда, сидя у печи. Увидел я и Рахима седого, с обвисшей жёлтой кожей, привычного мне; за компанию с моим дядей они шли здесь; лицо дяди, обычно улыбчивое и приветливое, застыло как камень. Он волок плачущую Джалилю, не слушая её мольбы, а Рахим, взвалив на плечо бессознательную Галию, тащил за руку Айдана.  
  
Тот обиженно морщился — и очень походил на дядю, когда тот был чем-то расстроен. Как я не замечал раньше?

Грубая рука вздёрнула меня на ноги, и видения прекратились.

— Не время рассиживаться, Лихеев, — сквозь зубы сказал Рихард и усмехнулся. — Гостеприимный хозяин заждался нас.  
  
Я моргнул, избавляясь от наваждения. Голова всё ещё болела, глаз жгло, словно калёным железом, и мутило от кляпа во рту, который весь пропитался кровью, и горели разбитые колени, однако всё это я чувствовал будто со стороны. Меня целиком захлестнул страх напополам со странным благоговением. Подземье всё знало о нас до мельчайшей детали, до последней нашей мысли и побуждения. Весь холм, кусок древней скалы, был пронизан этой дьявольской грибницей. Это оно направляло нас заранее, причудливо соединяя судьбы, подталкивая в нужном направлении.

Рихард ждал, пока я опомнюсь, но сквозь безжалостное лицо взрослого мужчины проступали мягкие детские черты — это юный Рихард увлечённо читал малышке Кристине сказку о Гензеле и Гретель, представляя, как сам защищает сестру от ведьмы.  
  
Я поднялся, шатаясь, пытаясь отстраниться от множества видений, что наполнили мою голову, и побрёл дальше. Тётушка и Кородубов с Наденькой ушли далеко вперёд; Кристина ожидала брата, холодно глядя на меня.  
  
Но прелестное личико её заслонили другие видения.

  
Золотые кудри на узких плечиках, девочка обнимает за шею отца, сидя на его коленях.

Узловатая жёлтая рука на округлом бедре, в серых затуманенных глазах страх и похоть. Ей уже шестнадцать, но она сидит на его коленях, как и раньше. 

Тёмно-красное, так много красного, и кружева её промокли, и она рыдает, всё рыдает над его голым старческим телом, её надо прижать к себе и утешить.

  
Я брёл, стараясь не смотреть на стены: они были испещрены письменами и картинами, отображавшими прошлое, настоящее и будущее связанных с подземельем людей. Мой бедный разум изнемогал от видений.  
  
Так вышли мы в просторный грот, сами стены которого светились. Полупрозрачные сталактиты нависали сверху, пламя бесполезных ламп плясало на их поверхности, и такие же прозрачные сосульки тянулись к ним снизу- как челюсти, готовые сомкнуться. 

Процессия впереди остановилась, и когда я подошёл в сопровождении Рихарда, то увидел причину: дорогу пересекала зияющая трещина в полу.   
  
Не слишком широкая, но никто из нас не перепрыгнул бы её. Глубокая, насколько я мог видеть, — со дна доносился шум, будто внизу текла стремительная горная река, а над самой трещиной поднимался полупрозрачный пар.

Рихард, державший меня за ворот, небрежно оттолкнул от себя (Кристина тут же цепко ухватила мой рукав) и обратился к Кородубову, заворожённо стоящему на краю пропасти:

— Владимир Николаевич, на пару слов?

Тот, опомнившись, вздрогнул, бросил быстрый взгляд на меня, на тётушку — и вдруг улыбнулся препоганейшей улыбкой.

— К вашим услугам, Роман Евгеньевич… то бишь Рихард Генрихович, — ответил он.  
  
Они отошли недалеко. Я наблюдал за Кристиной, которая не спускала глаз с безучастной Наденьки, будто ожидала от неё подвоха, за тётушкой — та стояла с лампой, вперив взгляд вдаль, куда нам только предстояло добраться. Она не выказывала никаких признаков волнений.

Кородубов с Рихардом говорили неразборчиво, первый то и дело поглядывал в сторону тётушки. 

Наконец Рихард разочарованно покачал головой и сказал громко, почти крикнул:

— Вы, Владимир Николаевич, всегда были мне противны!   
  
На лице Кородубова мелькнуло смятение, потом страх, но Рихард уже схватил его за лацканы сюртука и швырнул прямо в пропасть.

Дядя писал недрогнувшей рукой, что первой умерла Джалиля. Он опасался, что, когда на её глазах начнут умирать дети, они с Рахимом оба не смогут с ней совладать. Рахим отвёл детей подальше, а дядя, даже не объяснив Джалиле, чем она заслужила подобную участь, после непродолжительной борьбы сбросил вниз. 

Думаю, она понимала всё с самого начала.

Думаю, ему было не всё равно — он упомянул, что она всё цеплялась и цеплялась за его руки и говорила с ним ласково до последнего момента, силясь образумить.  
  
Но он убил её.

Рихард вернулся к нам повеселевший, отряхивая руки, как после несложной работы.

— Он думал, что я пожертвую вами, Алевтина Егоровна, — фамильярно сообщил он тётушке.

Та, поджав сухие губы, коротко ответила:

— Знаю.  
  
И это был весь отклик на смерть ухажёра, её единственная реакция. Рихард, явно разочарованный, обратился к Наденьке тоном светского льва:

— Вы же не будете плакать по старику? Он мог и дальше лизать ноги Алевтине Егоровне, женился бы на ней и построил клинику своей мечты для безумной матери. Но он выбрал короткий путь — или не слишком короткий, всё зависит от глубины этой пропасти. О, взгляните только, разве не чудо? 

Курящийся над пропастью пар окрасился алым, и сквозь него стало видно какое-то движение. Кристина вскрикнула, сжав моё плечо, и невольно подалась назад, потому что кто-то, еле различимый через красную завесу, полез из ущелья. Но вот туман рассеялся, и можно было разглядеть огромные разветвлённые жилы наподобие тех, что скрывались в стенах. Жилы пульсировали, набухали и сплетались между собой, создавая сложную конструкцию. За считанные минуты через бездну протянулся широкий ажурный мост, весь чёрный с золотом. 

Рихард оглянулся на меня, сделал приглашающий жест рукой:

— Не соизволите ли первым совершить прогулку?

— Если он упадёт, нам неоткуда достать последнюю душу, — возразила Кристина. — Будь эта штука непрочной, кто рассказал бы о прогулках к Манузу? Не трусь, Рихард, проследи, чтобы он не свалился.   
  
С этими словами она взяла под локоть Наденьку и повела к мосту, смело ступила на него — и они пошли через туман, который в рассеянном состоянии выглядел чуть розоватым.

— И то верно, — пробормотал Рихард. — Алевтина Егоровна, прошу вас не отставать.  
  
Он снова ухватил меня за воротник, и я вместе с ним направился к мосту. Тот оказался неожиданно прочным, но сквозь прорехи его я видел, что пропасть наполнена почти до краёв тёмно-красной густой жидкостью — кровью всех убитых здесь.

Рихард что-то сказал себе под нос — я не мог видеть его, но тон показался мне одобрительным.  
  
Он наслаждался этим местом, его чёрная душа пела здесь. Но и я ощущал странное умиротворение. И пусть вся рубашка спереди пропиталась кровью — натекло из глаза и рта, — но боль притупилась. Мне было тепло и спокойно, и я даже равнодушно подумал, что таким образом Мануз усмиряет и отупляет жертв, чтобы они не сопротивлялись.   
  
С другой стороны ущелья проход стал ещё шире и выше, с два моих роста, и в стенах появились вертикальные выступы, похожие на украшенные орнаментами пилястры, но все изломанные и ассиметричные. Я успел разглядеть рельефы — рогатые существа с мечами и трезубцами, нападающие на маленькие фигурки, обозначающие, вероятно, людей. Последняя битва герёзов с людьми? Я шёл будто во сне, и единственным сожалением по поводу утраченного глаза было лишь то, что я не могу рассмотреть эту красоту как следует.

Всё вокруг окутывала золотистая дымка, блестели и стены, и человеческие лица, и даже наша одежда. А впереди из золотого тумана мало-помалу выплывала тёмная громада. 

Путь нашей страшной процессии преградила стена — массивная, чёрная, испещрённая неизвестными мне письменами и рельефами, подсвеченными изнутри. А посреди стены — наполовину выступающая статуя, при одном взгляде на которую меня пробила дрожь.

Существо с телом человека, атлетически развитого мужчины, но с кошачьей головой. По торсу и конечностям шли фосфоресцирующие узоры, на голове они напоминали пятна, как у гепарда. Приглядевшись, я заметил, что кончики ушей у статуи круглые, и меня осенила догадка. Чёрный Барс, величайшее зло?

Вспоминая это, я прихожу к выводу, что нет, разумеется, то был один из прислужников Мануза. Чёрный Барс спит в самых глубинных недрах земных, чтобы однажды пробудиться и уничтожить всех нас с нашими грехами.  
  
Имя этому герёзу было Атыр, и мы все ощущали исходящую от него силу и едкий запах.

Непременное условие, о котором упоминал Рахим, - одна из жертв должна быть женского пола; её положено отдать второй.

Плачущую Галию дядя самолично сунул в руки Атыру. Он не описывал, что случилось потом, а в легендах и вовсе это не рассказывалось; я мог только воображать разные ужасы. Сейчас я и вовсе не желаю думать о том, какова была участь малышки, моей милой весёлой Галии.

Рихард широким жестом указал на статую и произнёс, обращаясь к Наденьке:

— Что же, сударыня, ваш выход.

Наденька смотрела на Атыра слепо и испуганно, в круглых глазах отражался его свет. Она застыла, не шевелясь, и не двинулась с места, даже когда Кристина подёргала её за плащ.

— Сударыня, не вынуждайте меня прибегать к крайним мерам, — предупредил Рихард. — Да и что вам терять? Вы опозорены, вы ничто в глазах общества, и значит, просто — ничто. Умрёте — никто и не заметит. Наберитесь мужества и покончите уже с этим! Из того, что я узнал от местных, ваша смерть будет довольно приятной.

«Опозорены?» Я ничего не понимал. Наденька повернула к Рихарду бледное лицо и покачала головой. 

— Я не смогу. Пощадите, — прошептала она. Бросила на меня умоляющий взгляд и повторила: — Пощадите…

Тётушка стояла с лампой, молча наблюдая за нами. Благообразная седеющая женщина — сейчас, вся в оранжевом свете, она сама казалась статуей злого божества.  
  
Что я мог сделать, искалеченный, связанный? Но ради этих испуганных глаз и дрожащих губ мне захотелось перевернуть вверх дном всё это проклятое место!  
  
Не знаю, что я совершил бы: всем телом повалился на Рихарда, головой разбил бы его красивое лицо — в голове мелькнуло с десяток возможностей разделаться с ним.  
  
Но вмешалась Кристина. Она подняла руку, призывая Рихарда успокоиться и замолчать.

— Ах ты маленькая дурочка, — проворковала она, коснувшись подбородка Наденьки. — Ещё более наивная, чем Петенька. Прожила всю жизнь, укутанная в мягкие шелка заботливыми родителями.

Кристина подошла к нам, мягко отстранила Рихарда и спросила, указывая на меня:

— Он же так нравился тебе, ты любила, восхищалась героем. Как вышло, что ты поверила в мою ложь?

— Ложь? — пролепетала Наденька. 

— От первого и до последнего слова, — с удовольствием произнесла Кристина и приобняла меня, прислонилась щекой к моему плечу. — Мы с Петенькой в самом деле провели вместе две ночи, и до чего же он был жаден и горяч. 

Наденька слушала молча, но лицо её, как показалось мне, становилось всё бледнее и бледнее.

— Надо отдать ему должное, наш герой трогательно берёг мою репутацию и был нем как могила. Возможно, я зря пустила слухи о нём, и даже после того, как я дала ему отставку, он не стал бы использовать нашу связь против меня… 

— А как же я? — тихо вопросила Наденька.

— Ты? Бедная простушка, тебе, верно, хотелось, чтобы он испытывал к тебе хоть какие-то чувства, раз тебя оказалось так просто обмануть. 

Разговаривая с Наденькой, Кристина не переставала обнимать меня и льнуть всем телом, как к возлюбленному. 

— То, что я рассказала тебе в твоей сладенькой девичьей комнатке, — всё неправда. Мои слова о том, что весь город считает тебя падшей, грязной девкой — ложь, Наденька. Петенька никогда и никому не говорил, что сорвал цветочек твоей невинности. Вряд ли он думал когда-нибудь о тебе в подобном духе, ведь он желал лишь меня. Тебе больно слышать это? Или больнее было верить, что твой любимый — негодяй и подлец? 

Наденька по-прежнему сохраняла молчание.

— Ты всего лишь глупая девчонка, которую мы выманили обманом и которую заставили поверить во всё, что нужно нам, — вторил Рихард.

— Ну что же? — нетерпеливо спросила Кристина. — Ты так хотела умереть тем вечером, ты рыдала у меня на плече и желала Петеньке погибели. И что же теперь, когда ты поняла, что осудила невинного? Смотри, что мы с ним сделали — он больше не красавчик и не достоин твоей жалости? Ведь ты могла спасти его тогда, в карете, устроила бы шум и созвала людей. Но ты позволила привести его на смерть, неужто после этого ты сама сможешь жить? — почти прокричала она. — Беги прочь, спасайся, давай, но он умрёт здесь самой мучительной смертью.   
  
По белой щеке Наденьки скатилась одна единственная слезинка. Она посмотрела прямо на меня — в её взгляде были и отчаянье, и ужас, и жалость. Окажись у меня возможность сказать ей что-нибудь, чтобы утешить — я не нашёл бы слов. 

Утерев глаза, она отвернулась. Расстегнула плащ и сбросила его себе под ноги, оставшись лишь в одном полупрозрачном матине. Сняла башмачки и поставила их рядом с плащом.

Больше не оглядываясь, Наденька направилась к Атыру, встала напротив истукана.   
  
Я не смог сдержать дрожи, когда в ответ зашевелилась сама статуя. Пыль и песок посыпались с неё, пока она выбиралась из стены, а за ней потянулись чёрные и огневые вены.

Массивными каменными руками она порывисто обняла Наденьку — и та ослепительно вспыхнула. Не помня себя, я рванулся вперёд, и лишь Кристина с Рихардом вместе удержали меня на месте. 

Когда пламя погасло, Наденька по-прежнему была в объятиях Атыра, вся невредимая, но обнажённая. Она не двигалась, склонённая голова её покоилась у Атыра на груди. Вот тело её встрепенулось — на коже проявились светящиеся узоры, какие были на статуе, и от них пошёл дым. Глаза её были закрыты, но губы распахнулись, и я услышал стон.   
  
Она мучается, страдает! — подумал я с болью. Однако вслед за первым стоном послышался второй, третий, и напоминало это звуки не страдания, а удовольствия. По всему телу её прошла дрожь, голова откинулась назад, рисунки на коже налились огнём. Я уставился в землю, чтобы не видеть этого.  
  
Не могу вспомнить, сколько это продолжалось. Целую мучительную вечность я слушал и слушал, и вдыхал запах горящей человеческой плоти, а отблески света плясали на носках моих сапог. Наконец раздался самый последний полустон-полукрик, уже не человеческий, но животный, сладострастный, пронзительный — и всё стихло, погас свет. Задрожала земля, что-то тяжёлое сдвинулось рядом, заскрипел камень о камень. Я поднял голову и не обнаружил ни статуи, ни Наденьки, ни высокой стены. Путь был свободен.

  
**12 глава**

  
За стеной обнаружился ещё более широкий коридор: пол и потолок выровнялись, и стены стали совсем гладкими. Надписи и рисунки на них то наливались красным, то бледнели, и оттого казалось, что они шевелятся и дышат.

Тётушка первой отправилась вперёд; в руках она всё ещё держала бесполезную лампу. Ни слова не произнесла она о Наденьке, будто и не случилось ничего.  
  
Я находился в смятении. Сколько раз я испытывал сокрушительную силу речей Кристины на себе, а теперь увидел, как она играет чувствами другого человека. Она была настолько безжалостна в своих словах, как брат её — в делах. Равнодушие моё, усыплённое теплом и золотистым светом, сдуло словно ветром, и место его заняла ярость.

Наденька действительно была девушкой наивной и мечтательной; возможно, я относился к ней не слишком благосклонно, потому что она напоминала меня самого с любовью к книгам. Влюбись она в Закарчука или Грановского — и осталась бы жива…  
  
Во мне боролись два чувства — я более не желал быть безвольной жертвой, но я жаждал добраться до конца. А там чем Мануз не шутит — я сам окажусь в заветном месте и попрошу кое о чём.  
  
Так двигались мы дальше, и голые стены с пилястрами сменились залами, наполненные статуями из чистого золота: герёзы сливались друг с другом в сладострастных объятиях, а иногда к ним присоединялись и люди, но по виду скульптур понятно было, что в общем блуде они участвуют подневольно. Статуи располагались произвольно: какие-то стояли, другие висели в воздухе, не держась ни на чём, а иные наполовину выглядывали из стен и потолка. 

— Вы посмотрите только, Алевтина Егоровна, это же будто создано для вашей гостиной, — хохотнул Рихард, указывая пальцем на непристойную скульптуру, которая представляла собой акт противоестественного соития трёх герёзов мужеского пола. — Вещичка полностью в вашем вкусе. Попросите такую у Мануза, ради неё стоило преодолеть весь этот путь, право.  
  
Она не ответила ничего, лишь горделиво прошествовала мимо, даже не обернувшись на его слова.

Сколько же столетий было этому месту, для чего оно было создано? Я мог только догадываться, но мне и не было до этого дела. Во мне зрела, вскипала ненависть.

Наконец залы кончились, и меня вывели на обширную площадку, мощёную чёрным и золотым камнем в хаотичном порядке. От неё спускалась лестница — широкая и длинная, но с выщербленными грязными ступенями.

Айдан после смерти сестры совершенно взбесился, и дядя с Рахимом связали его по рукам и ногам. Несли они его по очереди, потому что он брыкался, извивался, так и норовил вырваться из хватки убийц. 

Дядя даже решил, что в мальчика вселился один из обитавших здесь герёзов, потому что не может ребёнок проявлять такую ярость. Старый дурак, он убил всю семью Айдана на его глазах, почему мальчик мог вести себя иначе?  
  
Они добрались до лестницы, и уже порядком измученный дядя швырнул Айдана вниз. Мальчик ударился о каменный пол и лишился чувств, хотя дядя и опасался, что он умер. Однако когда герёз пришёл за последней жертвой, Айдан очнулся и закричал от страха и боли. 

— Ваш выход, господин Лихеев, — произнёс Рихард и толкнул меня, так что я не удержался и полетел вниз. Второй раз за ночь я скатился по ступенькам, второй раз приложился головой об пол. Боль почти не ощущалась, лишь слабость и головокружение.  
  
Я кое-как поднялся на колени, огляделся. Позади была лестница, по обе стороны — скалистые стены, уходящие в темноту, а впереди — Врата.  
  
Они были совершенно невероятные: огромные, изломанные, представляющие собой сложнейшую композицию из множества фигур и конструкций. Вся история герёзов от рождения их до низвержения, от борьбы с Чёрным Барсом и полного ему подчинения — вплоть до дня, когда они нападут и вырежут всё человечество.   
  
Под магическим золотым светом Врата переливались множеством цветов, фигуры изгибались, деформировались, перетекали одна в другую. Во всём этом была страшная и притягательная красота, но Врата оставались заперты.

Едва я отвлёкся от созерцания Врат, едва вспомнил о грозящей мне опасности, как послышалось рычание откуда-то слева. Я повернулся к звуку зрячим глазом и собрался встретить врага.  
  
К этому невозможно оказалось подготовиться: из темноты медленно, волоча за собой остатки теней, выползла тварь. Сначала я увидел лишь очертания косматой головы, мощных плечей и длинного хвоста, горящие глаза, и услышал, как по полу скрежещет что-то массивное. И вот она выбралась на свет, в переливающейся чешуе, вся в наростах. Длинные тощие лапы тяжело ступали по полу, оставляя следы в пыли, сзади волочился костяной хвост. Десяток маленьких глаз уставился на меня, обнажились длинные прозрачные клыки. Заворожённый зрелищем, я не сразу обратил внимание, что на шее твари — массивный чёрный ошейник, от которого во тьму тянулась шипастая цепь, а сквозь слюдяную чешую выпирают шишковатые рёбра. Тварь походила на живой уродливый скелет — древний, как сам мир.   
  
Я не помнил её имени, хоть Рахим рассказывал о всех герёзах-приспешниках Мануза. Знал лишь, что как Атыр был герёзом похоти и мужского начала, так и это существо олицетворяло собой животную ярость, жажду убийства, стремление мучить и уничтожать.  
  
Я поднялся на ноги и встал — нетвёрдо, но крепко. Я был весь изранен и измождён, но я не собирался умирать просто так. Сверху, с площадки над лестницей, послышался смех Кристины. Погоди, сказал я про себя, я ещё доберусь до тебя. Потом, как покончу с этим. Я три года воевал, три года сражался и убивал и, каким бы грозным ни казался враг, никогда не сдавался. Не отступлю и сейчас. 

Тварь вгляделась в меня, шумно потянула рваными ноздрями воздух, обошла по кругу. Я стоял, стараясь держаться к ней своей правой стороной, зрячим глазом.   
  
Вот она оскалила зубы и кинулась на меня — прямо с места! Движения её были так быстры, что вот она далеко — а вот широкие когтистые лапы толкают меня в грудь. Я рухнул как подкошенный, и надо мной нависла зубастая пасть. Не глядя, я пнул тварь — она отшатнулась, но снова ринулась с рычанием.  
  
И тут мне повезло, повезло как никогда. Я снова попытался отбиться ногами, и она ухватила меня за лодыжку, сомкнула клыки и потянула, я задёргался, забился - и сапог сполз. На плиты со звоном упал кинжал.

Пока тварь разбиралась с моим сапогом, силясь сообразить, живая ли это часть меня и можно ли её сожрать, я получил драгоценные секунды. Я успел перекинуть свои руки из-за спины вперёд, схватил кинжал и полоснул по обрывку шали, стягивающему мои запястья. 

Тварь откинула мой изувеченный сапог и снова атаковала — я в ответ махнул кинжалом, лезвие скрипнуло по чешуе. На новую атаку я ударил сильнее и глубже, и тварь тряхнула головой, удивлённая. Она остановилась и пригляделась ко мне, пытаясь понять, что не так с очередной жертвой. Я представил, как это чудовище расправилось с беспомощным Айданом, и поклялся, что отомщу.   
  
Меж тем тварь заметила, как я наклоняю головой, как стараюсь держаться боком к ней, мотнула хвостом и прыгнула со слепой стороны. Острые, как иглы, зубы впились в моё левое предплечье. Задыхаясь от боли, я ударил по морде твари — безрезультатно, ударил второй раз — и попал ей куда-то в чувствительное место. Она отскочила, скуля, я замахал перед ней рукой с кинжалом. Вторая моя рука вся пылала: тварь сорвала зубами куски кожи и прочертила глубокие борозды. Ноздри её жадно раздувались — она почуяла кровь и жаждала сожрать меня. Тварь была массивная, быстрая и зубастая, и она могла убить меня в любой момент, однако медлила. Сейчас, вспоминая те события, я полагаю, что она не ожидала сопротивления. Последней жертвой её был ребёнок, а до того, вероятно, ей кидали обездвиженных или тяжело раненых людей. Возможно, я оказался первым за долгое время, кто дал ей хоть какой-нибудь отпор, кто сколько-нибудь ранил её.

Пока она размышляла, я наконец вытащил изо рта и отшвырнул прочь кровавый комок, дышать стало легче. И вовремя — тварь напала в очередной раз, вцепилась мне в уже израненную руку, рванула, раздирая плоть. С криком боли я ударил, целясь теперь ей прямо в маленькие чёрные глаза. Она отпрыгнула, скуля, а я едва устоял на ногах с повисшей, беспомощной левой рукой.  
  
Так продолжалось какое-то время — она атаковала, чаще всего успевая куснуть, а я через раз попадал по ней. Я истекал кровью, рука с ножом устала, да и лезвие затупилось. Будь тварь умнее или терпеливее, она подождала бы, пока я совсем изнемогу и ослабну. Однако она, злая и израненная сама, рыкнула, махнула хвостом, развернулась и потрусила назад в темноту. Я остался на месте, потрясённый и неверящий. Что же это значит, я нарушил порядок жертвоприношений? Никто так и не получит вожделенное rendezvous с Манузом?  
  
Не я один пришёл к подобному заключению. Сверху послышались ругательства. Я совершенно забыл про свидетелей моего сражения! Стоило мне обернуться к ним, как раздался грохот, нога моя будто взорвалась изнутри, и я рухнул на колени.

— Что же ты творишь! — крикнул Рихард, спускаясь по лестнице с дымящимся пистолетом. — Как ты смеешь! Я стольким пожертвовал ради этого дня!..

Я ожидал его внизу, собирая последние силы. Только он подошёл достаточно близко — я метнул в него нож, прямо в живот. Отчаянно завопила Кристина, Рихард же остановился и уставился удивлённо на торчащую рукоять. Пистолет выпал из его руки, он зашатался, сделал несколько шагов ко мне с исказившимся от ненависти лицом — и упал. 

— Рихард, Рихард! — бесновалась Кристина наверху, не решаясь спуститься. Он лежал, весь дрожа от боли и злости, и я спешно подполз к нему, выдернул кинжал — он истошно вскрикнул. Я опрокинул его на спину, навалился сверху и помахал перед его глазами лезвием. 

— Что ты выбираешь сначала — ослепление? — прорычал я, брызгая кровью изо рта ему в лицо и не обращая внимания на слабые попытки отбиться. — Или мне отрезать твои уши?   
  
Для себя я уже решил, что не буду возиться и перережу ему горло, но хотелось посмотреть на его страх. Только я примерился ударить — знакомый рык послышался из темноты, я едва успел оглянуться — и тварь снова бросилась сзади, могучим ударом меня отбросило прочь. Зазвенел, упав, кинжал — слишком далеко!  
  
Но когда я приготовился умирать, то понял, что твари нужен был не я, несговорчивая и опасная жертва. Синеватые клыки сомкнулись на плече Рихарда, и тварь поволокла его прочь. Он кричал и отбивался, она же порыкивала как собака и трясла головой, продолжая тащить его, и вот они исчезли во тьме. Я ещё расслышал стоны Рихарда, хруст костей, вот он вскрикнул особенно громко и жалобно — и всё стихло.  
  
С последним криком его Врата стали преображаться. Фигуры пришли в неистовое движение, металл заскрежетал о металл — и они начали открываться.

Кристина легко сбежала по ступенькам, остановилась перед Вратами и всплеснула руками.

— Помедленнее, голубушка, — произнесла тётя, спускаясь следом.

— Я не намерена вас ждать, я потеряла своего брата и намерена его вернуть, — огрызнулась Кристина, оглянулась через плечо и распахнула глаза от изумления. — Вы с ума сошли?

Тётушка подобрала пистолет, что бросил Рихард, и наставила на неё.

— Ты не попадёшь туда, — сказала она. — Только не через эти ворота.

Между створками тем временем забрезжил яркий свет, ничего не разглядеть.

— Подлая старуха, мы же договорились! — взвизгнула Кристина. — Нас осталось лишь двое с тобой, что нам делить?

Тётушка увидела, как я нашёл и спрятал письмо — возможно, она всё время наблюдала за мной через приоткрытую дверь. Она последовала за мной, дождалась, пока я уйду из дома, и добыла драгоценные листы, собрала воедино разорванные куски и прочитала всё. Но прежде чем отдать письмо брату и сестре Фогельгезанг, спрятала или уничтожила последний лист, где описывалось, что происходило после смерти Айдана.

Дядя не сразу понял, почему, когда Врата начали открываться, Рахим напал на него и попытался убить. Что взять с сумасшедшего? Он с трудом отбился, отобрав у того его тупой нож. Лишь спустя время дядя осознал, что каждый просящий должен принести Манузу по три души в подарок. 

Ослепительный свет заливал всё, и вместе со светом пришёл звук — шум, крики сотен людей откуда-то издалека. Звуки из моего сна…

Тётушка, похожая на одну из статуй, медленно отступала к Вратам, держа перед собой пистолет.

— Мерзкая дрянь, я не боюсь тебя! Давай, стреляй, но если я останусь жива, то я загрызу тебя, раздеру тебе горло! — бушевала Кристина. — Чего тебе желать, ты уже одной ногой в могиле!

— Это она убила Аркадия Ивановича! — попытался я перекричать её. Что побудило меня на это? В тот миг я подумал, что она должна знать, а другой возможности сообщить уже не будет. Самой Кристине смерти я не желал.

— Знаю, — ответила она, — я всё знаю, — и сотни голосов из Врат повторяли за ней, делаясь громче с каждым словом. — Я слышала, что ему предлагал Рахим, а когда Джалилька со своим отродьем пропала, сразу всё поняла, и заставила его сознаться. 

— И столько изводила нас? Ах ты гадина! — Кристина так и бросилась бы на неё, невзирая на пистолет, но я удержал её за край платья, приподнялся на здоровой ноге и обхватил за талию для верности. 

— Пусти меня, ты!.. — она рвалась, она совершенно обезумела. Но Врата уже открылись целиком — и стало видно, что там, внутри; жаркий свет обжёг лицо моё. Я пригляделся, и леденящий ужас захлестнул меня. Кристина перестала биться и замерла, сама прижимаясь ко мне в поисках защиты. Тётушка же отвернулась от нас и бесстрашно шагнула в свет. Когда фигура её стала почти неразличима, утонула в адовом пламени, Врата захлопнулись — и я остался в кромешной темноте.

  
**13 глава**

Силы покинули меня, я отпустил Кристину и тяжело осел на каменный пол. Меня трясло, и посреди непроглядной тьмы я всё ещё видел страшные картины того, что открылось за Вратами. Как такое вообще может существовать, как мне жить, зная, что подобный кошмар находится совсем близко, под моими ногами, и когда время придёт — ничто не остановит его! Но мало-помалу ужас таял, и видения погасли. Место их заняло равнодушие.

Рядом рыдала невидимая мне Кристина. 

— Проклятая… Рихард… — всхлипывала она.   
  
На мгновение мне стало жаль её, ведь она ощущала всё то же отчаянье, что и я в недавние дни. 

Теперь — теперь внутри меня стало пусто и легко, как будто свет из Врат выжег все горести и печали. Я обнаружил, что мои раны почти не беспокоят меня, и даже левая рука, разодранная зубами подземной твари, снова начала худо-бедно слушаться. Осторожно я встал на обе ноги; простреленная болела, но я мог опираться на неё. Я огляделся, но не сумел ничего разглядеть. Если это Врата ослепили меня на время, то сейчас зрение должно уже было привыкнуть, и я увидел бы снова площадку для жертвоприношений в мягком золотом освещении. Однако кругом царила темнота. Неужто я совершенно ослеп?

Когда паника уже охватила меня, я заметил вдалеке слабый огонёк. Тётушкина лампа! Я пошёл на свет, однако под ногами не было лестницы, лишь неровный камень. Лампа стояла на небольшом выступе — и никаких следов узорчатой плитки. Я взял её — и вспомнил о Кристине.

Оглянулся на неё, уже различимую в полутьме: о, сколько сладостных картин мести промелькнуло в моей голове! Однако после того как я во плоти лицезрел Врага Человеческого, жажда крови поутихла, мне не хотелось более смертей, и тем более не хотелось одаривать Мануза очередной душой.

— Идёмте, — сказал я.  
  
Она подняла на меня заплаканное несчастное лицо.

— Подите прочь! — велела она хрипло.

— Вы желаете умереть здесь?

— А у вас есть ещё потребность жить, жалкий калека? — парировала она.  
  
Я лишь улыбнулся: сколько бы несчастий ни произошло, змеиный нрав оставался при ней.

— Ну же, Кристина, вставайте. Поблизости ещё бродит тот зверь, что поужинал вашим братом. Вдруг ему пришлась по вкусу ядовитая кровь, и он вернётся, чтобы перекусить вами?  
  
Она со страхом оглянулась и торопливо поднялась, отряхивая юбки.  
  
Так мы двинулись назад — я впереди, а за мной, шурша платьем, — Кристина. Я ждал, что она опять начнёт плести свои словесные сети; однако она благоразумно молчала, а может, от перенесённых горестей лишилась желания интриговать. 

Обратный путь наш совсем не походил на тот, которым я следовал до Врат: не было ни скульптур, ни рисунков на стенах, лишь тёмный грубый камень кругом.   
  
Не знаю, как долго длилось наше путешествие, изменилось не только само пространство, но и время. Вдруг я заметил впереди что-то светлое.

— Берегитесь! — на всякий случай велел я Кристине и осторожно двинулся дальше, выставив лампу на вытянутой руке. Поперёк нашего узкого пути лежало обнажённое женское тело, я с ужасом опознал Наденьку. Она была без чувств, кожу её покрывали ожоги в виде узоров и знаков Атыра.   
  
Я сглотнул стоящий в горле комок, обернулся к моей спутнице и велел:

— Снимайте плащ.

— Что? Как смеешь ты!.. — начала она, но разглядела моё лицо, покорно расстегнула плащ и передала мне.   
  
Я укутал тело Наденьки и поднял её на руки. Она показалась мне удивительно лёгкой. Неужто человеческая душа так много весит? На войне мне приходилось таскать трупы, я в полной мере ощущал их тяжесть, но Наденька на руках моих была словно пушинка. 

Кроме того, я заметил другую странность: раны перестали тревожить меня совершенно, руки и ноги слушались, я говорил безо всякой боли. Самое удивительное, что я начал видеть понемногу раненым левым глазом. Пусть я различал им лишь свет и тьму, однако это была уже не полная слепота.  
  
Мы двинулись дальше. Вот-вот сейчас разверзнется пропасть, поглотившая Кородубова; но её не было и не было, и когда впереди забрезжил свет, я не сразу осознал, что это выход.

Щурясь, я выбрался назад в погреб — и едва не ослеп и не оглох от огней и голосов.

Кругом полно было полицейских приставов. Какой-то человек с криком кинулся ко мне, но остановился, разглядев Наденьку на моих руках.  
  
Я с радостным удивлением опознал Закарчука. Голова моего друга была вся в бинтах, однако в остальном он выглядел невредимым.

— Какое счастье — ты жив! — воскликнули мы с ним одновременно.

— А это, это?.. — спросил он, бледнея на глазах. — Она?..

— Она… — я запнулся, подбирая слова, но в этот момент лёгкий вздох сорвался с бледных губ Наденьки.

— Позаботься о ней, пожалуйста, — попросил я, передавая её из рук в руки. Теперь, когда волшебная сила подземелья более не поддерживала меня, я чувствовал себя разбитым и усталым.

Закарчук бережно подхватил тело Наденьки, с тревогой всмотрелся в её изуродованное ожогами лицо. 

— Как пёрышко, — пробормотал он. — Но что же с ней… О, сударыня, вы как раз вовремя!  
  
Я оглянулся — Кристина стояла в проходе, с ужасом озирая открывшуюся ей картину. Поняв, что деваться некуда, она указала на меня пальцем и вскрикнула:

— Он, он убийца! Он убил свою тётушку, и господина Рогозу, и чуть не расправился со мной! Он безумен, хватайте его!

— Однако вы здорово отделали его, сударыня, — заметил Закарчук. Я мог только улыбнуться: окровавленный с ног до головы, в изодранной одежде, со ссадинами от пут на запястьях — я выглядел скорее жалким, чем опасным, и куда более жертвой, нежели палачом.

— Не слушайте эту женщину! — послышался властный голос, и, растолкав приставов, вперёд вышел Шуйский. Он выглядел больным, на рубашке расплывались кровавые пятна, однако глаза горели огнём праведного негодования.

— Васенька! — вскрикнула Кристина и бросилась было к нему, но он выставил вперёд руку и остановил её. Судя по его важному виду, он сам себе напоминал сейчас того персонажа, что является перед ложно обвинённым героем и спасает его в последний момент, раскрывая правду.

— Эта женщина вместе со своим братом-преступником напала на меня! Я слышал, как они обсуждали злодейские планы и намеревались убить господина Лихеева и остальных людей!

«Так ты лишь трусливо притворялся мёртвым, — подумал я с горечью. — А мог помочь мне тогда, и Наденька осталась бы невредима!»  
  
Не глядя на плачущую Кристину, Шуйский важно прошёл ко мне, протянул руку.

— Я был неправ, Пётр Алексеевич, — сообщил он. — Вы благороднейший из людей, и я снова предлагаю вам свою дружбу.

Закарчук набрал в грудь воздуха, чтобы ответить, но я опередил его.

— Придержите свою дружбу, уважаемый Василий Михайлович, вдруг опять пожелаете забрать, и выйдет неудобно. Возможно, она пригодится кому-нибудь другому, — сказал я. Он вспыхнул, стушевался и быстро вышел. Что же, он выглядел таким живчиком, что я мог не волноваться за его здоровье.   
  
Из оставленной им двери сквозил розовый свет зари.

Страшная ночь закончилась.

**Эпилог**

Через месяц после роковой ночи я увидел сон. Мне приснилась та же тесная дядина «сота», комнатушка без окон и света, заполненная кровью и слизью. Только дядя теперь был не один: по колено в мерзкой жиже стояла там и тётушка, Алевтина Егоровна. Он, положив ей голову на плечо, тихо плакал, а она ласково гладила его по голове.  
  
Я забыл бы его, этот сон, однако незадолго до смерти Наденьки я посетил её, и она кое-что мне сообщила.  
  
Она была тогда уже совсем плоха, однако настойчиво требовала, чтобы меня привели к ней. Мать её отказалась выйти ко мне, меня встретил лишь отец. Я пробормотал слова сожаления. Ничего не ответив и не пожав мою протянутую руку, он провёл меня в её комнату.

Наденька полусидела-полулежала в большом кресле, вся утопая в подложенных под неё одеялах. Взгляд больных ввалившихся глаз был совершенно безумен.  
  
Она страшно исхудала, клейма Атыра воспалились и покраснели. Говорили, что она отказывается есть и носить одежду, потому что считает себя бесплотным духом, блуждающим по подземелью Мануза, и ей нет нужды ни в питании, ни в платье. 

Думаю, так оно и было: Наденькина душа навеки заблудилась там. 

— Приветствую вас, Пётр Алексеевич, — сказала Наденька еле слышно. Впалая грудь её тяжело вздымалась под тонким покрывалом: это была единственная уступка родителям, которые всё пытались прикрыть её наготу. — Ваш дядя, Аркадий Иванович, просил передать вам послание.

— О, — только и мог ответить я.

— Он говорит, что ему очень жаль, — произнесла она, с трудом шевеля белыми губами.

— И это всё? — спросил я, когда через время не получил никакого продолжения.  
  
Она кивнула. Я бросился на колени перед ней, ухватил тонкую руку.

— Вы видели его? Что с ним? Он сильно страдает?

— Не переживайте, с тех пор как к нему вернулась часть души, ему стало куда лучше. Кроме того, теперь он не один — Алевтина Егоровна пожелала разделить с ним вечность, и она утешает его в его муках.

— Часть души, — повторил я растерянно. — Разве такое может?.. — и осёкся, потому что передо мной сидела сейчас девушка, которая в то же время находилась в царстве Мануза.  
  
Она улыбнулась и впервые с нашего разговора поглядела прямо мне в глаза.

— Он так волновался за вас, что душа его расщепилась и смогла пробраться в людской мир. Вы же видели её, вы жили с ней бок о бок не один месяц. Однако теперь, когда за вас больше незачем волноваться, и он наконец успокоился.

Слёзы обожгли мне глаза, я смог только кивнуть.

Действительно, с той ночи я больше не видел Тень, хотя не раз приходил в своё прежнее жилище ночью, он пропал совершенно, и даже надежда, что вслед за мной он переберётся в Лихеевку, оказалась тщетной.

Поцеловав холодную руку Наденьки, я покинул её комнату.

  
Спустя пару дней я обнаружил её окоченевшее нагое тело прямо у заколоченной двери в погреб. Рассвет золотил бледную кожу, но конечности уже успели посинеть. Похоже, часть души, что осталась в бренном теле, тоже желала воссоединиться с той, что находилась при Манузе. Не знаю уж, как истощённой девушке хватило сил добраться до меня.  
  
На похороны я не явился, потому что не смог бы заставить себя посмотреть в глаза её матушке и отцу. Закарчук никак не попрекнул меня этим: он знал о моих страданиях.  
  
Сам он, конечно, тоже переживал, однако недолго — буквально вчера рассказывал мне про какую-то хорошенькую учительницу. Я не имею права осуждать его, я так виноват перед ним. Я скрывал от него правду, и в итоге он пострадал, хотя горе-убийца всего-навсего ранил его.

Кородубова никто не хватился, я не стал упоминать его, лишь упросил Закарчука навестить его больную матушку. Мой друг вернулся опечаленный и сообщил, что нашёл её в постели, мёртвую, со сложенными на груди руками, и выглядела она так, будто отдала Богу душу с неделю назад. Что же, теперь я знал наверняка, чего Кородубов хотел от Мануза. 

Шуйский не снёс обиды за отвергнутую дружбу: не раз и не два я слышал о том, как он злословит обо мне, ставит под сомнения мой рассказ о происшествии в подземелье Лихеевки. Ему почти никто не верил — после открывшейся тайны Кристины и её брата в городе снова начали жалеть меня, а он чрезвычайно надоел окружающим своей ненавистью.

Он вовсю готовится к переезду в столицу — делать военную карьеру. Как предположил Закарчук, его успеху наверняка поспособствуют вновь отросшие кудри и бравые усики. Пусть его.

Едва выбравшись из погреба, я рассказал Закарчуку о своих записях и отдал ключ от ящика. Он читал их весь день, пока я отсыпался в его постели, а вечером явился ко мне и молча обнял. С тех пор между нами больше нет секретов, теперь мы ближе, чем родные братья.

Вместе с Закарчуком тем же вечером мы сочинили для полиции историю, как Рогоза и Кристина загнали нас с тётушкой под землю в надежде, что мы раскроем тайну клада, и Рогоза использовал Наденьку, чтобы её мучения сделали меня сговорчивее. Я смог одолеть его, однако он успел убить тётушку, а Наденька от перенесённых страданий повредилась рассудком. 

Проверить, так ли это на самом деле, невозможно: несколько храбрецов из полиции сунулись в подземный ход, но спустя час вернулись: впереди им встретился каменный завал, разгребсти который у них не вышло. Мануз не пустил к себе незваных гостей.

Чтобы дело не затягивалось, через Закарчука я щедро наградил обер-полицмейстера Норах-Гереза. Вместе со следствием прекратились и расспросы со стороны добрых горожан.  
  
Я рассказал Адине об участи её сестры и племянников, однако исказил факты. По моим словам, под землёй я обнаружил останки Джалили и детей, а вместе с ними и скелет Рахима. Пусть знает, что сестры больше нет, но не проклинает Аркадия Ивановича.

Кристину осудили за убийство Алевтины Егоровны и попытку убить меня с Шуйским — тот на суде, охваченный праведным гневом, живописал такие детали своих мучений в доме на Сосновой улице, что впечатлил, кажется, саму Кристину, она не стала ничего отрицать. Ей пришлось отвечать и за свои грехи, и за грехи брата, и даже за преступления, коих она не совершала. Но то ведь была малая часть её злодеяний, верно? На руках её и брата осталась кровь многих людей, в том числе, я уверен в этом, несчастного полковника Раевского. 

Однако уже после приговора, на пути к месту своей ссылки Кристина соблазнила надзирателя и бежала с ним. Где-то она сейчас, вокруг какого несчастного плетёт свои сети…

О, будь у меня возможность повернуть время вспять, предотвратить ужаснейшие злодеяния! Я попрекал Кристину тем, что она пренебрегает моими чувствами, однако сам растоптал чувства Наденьки. Я такой же убийца её, как и Фогельгезанги.

Вот и конец моей истории, вся она лежит передо мной. Стопки исписанных жёлтых листов, хроника моего пути от бесславия и жалкой участи к нынешнему положению.

Да, произошедшие события ужасны, однако я ловлю себя на мысли, что не будь их — и я закончил бы свои дни в канаве, несмотря на все усилия Закарчука помочь мне.

Сейчас же я живу в Лихеевке, я единственный наследник Алевтины Егоровны и Аркадия Ивановича, хоть после кутежей их состояние изрядно поиздержалось. Ночная мигрень больше не терзает меня — волшебный свет излечил её и не только. Глаз мой полностью восстановился, и даже выбитые зубы выросли вновь, я обнаружил это наутро, когда отоспался после случившегося в тёплой постели Закарчука. Позже я стал замечать, что пропали все мои шрамы, даже совсем мелкие — след от пули Рихарда на щеке, отметины клыков адской твари; и даже страшный рубец под волосами, разделивший жизнь мою на до и после, исчез без следа. Не знаю, зачем Мануз излечил меня, и гоню прочь мысли, что он имеет на меня какие-то планы. 

Жизнь моя, размеренная и унылая прежде, стала кипучей и стремительной. После того, как Грановский из-за несчастья с Наденькой спился, продал за бесценок свой дом и уехал из Норах-Герёза, в городе не осталось ни единой гостиницы. А в моём распоряжении оказался огромный пустой особняк, и я не прочь заселить его живыми людьми. Ещё немного работы, и новая гостиница распахнет двери для первых постояльцев.

Признаюсь, сначала я собирался разрушить это место, стереть с лица земли — но крепость Норах-Герёз тоже разрушили однажды, однако жертвы Манузу не прекратились. Пусть все родные Рахима, как и он сам, мертвы, как мертвы и те, кто спустился под землю той страшной ночью — но Кристина жива, и она владеет тайной. Я буду стражем этого места, и я не допущу новой трагедии.

Дыра под землю надёжно закрыта тремя стенами кладки, железная дверь стережёт вход в дьявольское логово.   
  
Я больше не боюсь Мануза, я не боюсь смерти и того, что после физической гибели проведу вечность в собственном крошечном аду tête-à-tête cо всеми, кого я убил. Этого не избежать, и я целиком и полностью заслужил свою участь. Когда проклятье, что затаилось и ждёт часа, наконец напомнит о себе — я буду готов. А пока же я хочу наслаждаться каждой минутой, что мне отведена. Как там предрекла Наденька? Впереди меня ждёт долгая счастливая жизнь.


End file.
